Se busca
by EsmedeCullen
Summary: Bella es una asesina sanguinaria que no le tema a nada ni a nadie... solo protegerá a su hermana... -Trabajas para los Cullen? -Si...- sin miramientos le volvi a disparar en el estómago... hasta aquí llegaste Edward...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: ¿Carlisle Cullen?

Bella POV

Cumpleaños Feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños Don Félix, te deseamos a ti- todos cantaban, malditos cínicos todos cantándole al jefe, todos quedando bien con él, sonreí fingiendo simpatía, fingí tal como siempre.

Gracias muchachos, me alegra la estima que me tienen- tener que trabajar aquí para cumplir la maldita misión. No soportaba esto, me gustaba la acción, solo a Aro podía ocurrírsele meterme en este embrollo cuando pude haber ido a su casa y haber acabado con él. Esta estaba siendo la peor de mis misiones.

Felicidades jefe- le dijo la perra de Jessica, quería acabarla con mis propias manos, pero me controlaba no me interesaba ganarme un regaño de mi jefe.

Gracias Jessica, Perla, la espero en mi despacho, necesito conversar con usted un momento.- sonreí era la mejor proposición, por fin en unos segundos esta maldita agonía acabaría.

Ok…- me acomodé en mi cubículo, suspiré aliviada, por fin terminaría la tortura ya no necesitaba más estar aquí, tome mi maletín y me dirigí a la oficina, todas las mujeres me miraron de arriba abajo, de seguro todas pensaban que me acostaba con él y de hecho no se alejaron de la realidad, para conseguir este maldito empleo tuve que complacerlo. Entre al ascensor, le sonreí a todas las perras, por fin las dejaría de ver, después de esta misión podría tomarme unos días para irme a Forks a ver a mi hermanita, cuando pensé en eso sonreí, me gustaba mi trabajo, amaba sirviéndole a Aro Vulturi, el orden en el universo era lo único que me interesaba, pero también anhelaba poder ver a mi única familia. Llegué al piso 15, el despacho de Félix, uno de los "socios estratégicos" de Aro, ese bastardo mal nacido tenía que morir por que estaba escrito, la cofradía lo había dicho y yo no estaba para hacer preguntas, solo me dedicaba a realizar el trabajo. Era una de las asesinas más buscadas en estados unidos. No matábamos por matar, matábamos a los malos, a los que debían morir, mis primero años fueron los peores de todos, entre entrenamientos y tratando de entender lo que éramos no podía descansar. La angustia, la culpa y la desesperación me carcomían, hasta que me di cuenta que una vida no era nada comparada a las miles que caerían por sus propias manos, Félix era uno de los traficantes de humanos más oculto en el país, todo lo que sucedía no lo implicaría jamás a él así que la policía jamás podría hacer algo, reí con ironía ¿de qué servía que lo supiera? Con dinero lo compran todo, hasta la libertad. Así que de eso me encargaba yo, me daban un nombre y yo me dedicaba a dar el equilibrio al mundo, los malos tenían que morir. Baje del ascensor.

Srta. Valle, don Félix me pidió que le informara que esta en una pequeña reunión, pero que no se preocupara que la atendería en unos minutos, así que si quiere puede tomar asiento por mientras- me informó Rachel. Pobre mujer, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, en realidad nadie aquí sabía lo que realmente hacía, ellos no tenían ni idea que en ves de vender autos vendían personas, niños, mujeres… saber eso me llenaba de odio. Rachel era una mujer que no superaba los 35 años, tenía dos pequeños niños que me mostró por medio de una fotografía, un día le invite un café, sabía que no valía encariñarme con las personas, pero es que necesitaba hablar con ella, le dije que tenía que irse de este trabajo, que podía salir dañada y que lamentablemente sus hijos sufrirían, le hice saber lo peligroso que era estar aquí, pero ella no podía darse el lujo de abandonar el trabajo, era una excelente paga y al ser madre soltera no recibía ningún tipo de ayuda. No podía dejarlo. Me di cuenta de lo estúpida que era la gente, le di en bandeja la posibilidad de salvarse pero ella se negó, allá ella yo no podía proteger a nadie, jamás lo haría, era una maquina fría, estaba diseñada para matar, no podía proteger a nadie. Me senté no sin antes darle las gracias. Sentí mi teléfono vibrar, lo tome.

Dime- Aro.

En el despacho se encuentran 2 de sus tantos accionistas, bórralos del mapa.- después de eso me colgó. Sonreí, combo por 3 esta si que sería una muy buena paga. Tendría que ingeniármelas para deshacerme de Rachel, no quería que ella fuese testigo de nada. Pareció extrañada cuando hablaba por teléfono el mío vibró era un mensaje. "cuando salga la secretaria haz lo tuyo nena, Jake" sonreí como una idota.

Necesito salir un momento, parece que se robaron mi auto- asentí, golpearía a Jake si era verdad. Esperé que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, me paré tranquilamente y me dirigí a la puerta, tomé una de las armas que escondía en mi espalda, suspiré y abrí la puerta. Todo comenzaba a pasar en cámara lenta, tomé la otra arma, apunté y disparé. Sonreí al darme cuenta de lo maravillosa que era, lo precisa que podía ser. Ambos tiros fueron certeros, ambos en la frente, después de verlos caer le apunte a él, al mal nacido. Quiso sacar algo de su escritorio pero le disparé en la mano.

Te equivocas…- me gritó mientras apretaba su mano contra el pecho- ellos mienten… Aro miente- sonreí- créeme, el no dice la verdad, te contrato para que hicieras el trabajo sucio mientras él esta sentado tras su escritorio sonriendo de lo tonta que estas siendo- wow teniendo dos armas en las manos y ¿él se atrevía a insultarme? Sabía que era cosa de segundos para que sus hombres llegaran hasta aquí, ya no podía perder más tiempo.

Vete al infierno hijo de perra- sin pensarlo oprimí ambos gatillos y lo vi caer, sonreí una lacra menos en este mundo. Me acerqué a su computadora, sabía desde hace tiempo donde se encontraban los archivos de todos sus socios, yo misma me encargaría de verlos a todos caer, los destruiría con mis propias manos aunque todo dependía de Aro. Busque la información que necesitaba, sonreí cuando la encontré, velozmente la pasé a un pendrive. Suspiré complacida, esto como siempre era pan comido. Observé por última vez la escena y cuando iba a salir de ahí, me percaté que Rachel estaba parada, como estatua mirando lo que sucedía. Suspiré afligida, levanté mi mano y le apunte "Recuerda Isabella…- era tan vivo el recuerdo de su voz- si no los matas tu vida corre peligro, todo testigo debe morir" y así lo había hecho toda mi vida, era una idiota ¿Por qué tuvo que volver? Pudo haber seguido viviendo en su maldito mundo, saqué mi peluca rubia y dejé caer mi maravillosa cabellera castaña, no sabía como había aguantado tanto con esa cosa en mi cabeza, por eso estaba sufriendo de tantas jaquecas. "tienes que hacerlo Bella… no puedes romper tus propias reglas… ¿recuerdas ese adolescente aquella vez…?" estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando un dolor punzante acrecentaba en mi hombro. Dios mío me habían dado, miré a todos lados y no había nadie, me sorprendí, me dolía bastante pero el dolor era solo psicológico, miré nuevamente a Rachel y vi como sus ojos se cerraban a la espera de lo peor, quizás pensaba en sus hijos y en que jamás volvería a verlos. Busqué la dirección del disparo y fue cuando vi a un hombre en el edificio de enfrente que le estaba apuntando a Rachel. Corrí donde estaba ella y la obligué a agacharse, con un demonio no podía dejar que le pasara algo, sus niños la necesitaban.- haz todo lo que yo te diga y podrás volver a ver a tus hijos ¿ok?- directa y precisa, trataría de hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para ayudarla, haría todo lo que no atentara contra mi vida. La mujer asintió.- a la cuenta de 3 correrás como jamás en tu vida por las vías de evacuación- volvió a asentir. Miré y me fije que el francotirador aun estaba apuntando, mi hombro comenzaba a doler. Tendría que arriesgarme, si la bajaban a ella ese sería mi turno de escapar- ¡3!- grité y ella corrió a toda velocidad, hubieron disparos pero ¡por dios! Rodee los ojos ¡que mala puntería! Era mi turno, respire 2 veces y corría a toda velocidad. Me volvió a disparar y dios, gruñí pero preferí no pensar en el dolor. Corrí tan rápido que fácilmente le di alcance a Rachel, la metí al baño y busque donde debía estar mi ropa y me quité la camisa, además estaba ensangrentada. La mujer lloraba.

¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿me buscarán para matarme?- preguntó.

Dame tu ropa- le pedí, además éramos más o menos parecidas. Ella se desnudó y le entregué la ropa que se suponía era para mi, me estaba dejando llevar por las emociones.

Tendrás que actuar normalmente, finge que trabajas en otro piso y evita a la gente que no conozcas, si intentas llamar a la policía o vender mi rostro te buscaré- le decía mientras me ponía su ropa- te mataré a ti y torturare a tus hijos- me miró apanicáda- así que por tu propio bien, no me vendas- la amenace y salí rápidamente, con el pendrive en la mano y echándolo en mi bolsillo. No se cuando me dejé llevar tanto por los sentimientos, habría sido todo tan fácil… apuntar disparar y salir. Caminé lentamente sonriendo, caminé como cualquier persona de aquel lugar, tomé el ascensor y baje hasta el estacionamiento, quería largarme de ese lugar de una vez por todas. En el 2do piso un hombre de cabellos cobrizos subió al ascensor, e de admitir que era sumamente guapo. Me miró y me sonrió, por cortesía le devolví el gesto. Bajé la vista y fue cuando me percaté que estaba tocando su arma, tragué en seco, jamás una misión se me había complicado tanto. Lentamente lleve mi mano a mi espalda para empuñar mi arma.

Ni lo pienses- me amenazó.

¿Para quién trabajas?- pregunté tranquilamente apoyándome en la pared, pero mi hombro dolió, me quejé.

Perdón por eso- sonrió de lo lindo y e de admitir de lo muy lindo porque ese hombre parecía todo un modelo, pero lamentable y que desperdicio porque dentro de unos segundos su vida acabaría.

No fue nada- sonreí y llegamos al estacionamiento piso menos 3. Me hizo un gesto caballeroso para que yo bajara primero y tranquilamente bajé, para nada sentía miedo, es más confiaba rotundamente en mi y por otra parte, ya no le tenía miedo a la muerte, no después del entrenamiento de la cofradía…

¿así que para Aro?- preguntó- a la derecha- indicó y accedí porque mi auto también estaba a la derecha, solo por eso.

No sé de quien me hablas- me hice la desentendida.

Te mataré si no respondes- lentamente me paré y di vuelta, me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa ladina pegada en el rostro.

¿Confías mucho en ti?- le pregunté.

Por supuesto- susurró.

No me gusta que me apunten, baja el arma- le ordené.

Sigue caminando, las ordenes las doy yo- sonrió otra vez.

Si no quieres morir baja el arma- le dije como quien pide un jugo en una cafetería.

¿te tienes confianza?- preguntó.

Tengo convicciones, ideales y objetivos. Son aprueba de balas queridísimo amigo…- le confesé muy segura- dispares donde dispares no voy a morir, inténtalo si quieres, pero las consecuencias serán nefastas- le expliqué.

En las condiciones que te encuentras y ¿me amenazas?- le causaba mucha gracia.

Solo te narro lo que sucederá- me di la vuelta y seguí caminando.

Derecha- dijo otra vez pero no le obedecí porque mi auto estaba caminando hacia el frente. Seguí mi trayecto.- no me tientes Isabella- susurró mi nombre y yo sonreí pero me paré.

No me gusta que me digan Isabella…- le dije y esperé lo lógico, se me acercó y fue el momento preciso donde saqué de mi manga un cuchillo y se lo enterré en la mano, se vio obligado a soltar el arma, el cual en el instante agarre yo y lo tiré dentro de mi auto, ya no podía aplazar más esto, el brazo se me estaba entumeciendo, e de haber perdido mucha sangre.

Y ¿Cómo te digo?- preguntó llevando su mano hasta su pecho.

Bella- agarré una de mis armas y le disparé en el estómago. Me acerqué a su cuerpo, quería saber de quien se trataba, quería saber quien era este hijo de perra, al que estaba a punto de matar. Me agache y busque entre su ropa, encontré su billetera y celular.

Si te interesa algo solo pregunta…- me dijo, pero sonriendo lo ignoré y abrí su billetera. "Edward"… "Tenía más o menos 28 años" Edward Cu… ¿Qué? Me volví a agachar y le agarré de la camisa y le pegué un combo, se quejó.

¿hijo de Carlisle Cullen?- pregunté molesta, indignadísima diría yo, empuñaba mis manos con furia.- ¿trabajas para los Cullen? ¿trabajas para tu padre?- le pregunté gritando.

Si…- susurró. Lo dejé caer bruscamente y me puse en pie sonriendo, pesqué un bolígrafo de mi auto y un papel de la billetera de este pobre diablo y le escribí un mensaje al padre, era obvio que en cosa de minutos estaría aquí. Lo puse sobre el pecho de su hijo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le volví a disparar, hasta aquí llegaste Edward Cullen… hasta aquí llegaste.

Carlisle POV

Ella sin saber había vuelto a entrar en el juego, sin saber había vuelto a matar a 3 personas… y casi mata a mi hijo…

"Tu hijo por mis padres… pero no me conformo solo con eso, quiero verte retorcer de dolor… I. S."

Ella no entendía que la estaban engañando, ella no entendía que lo que hacía no era lo correcto, si quiere jugar jugaremos, la mataré si vuelve a dañar a mi familia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Mí casi tiempo libre

Bella POV

Arranqué el auto a toda velocidad, me dolía todo así que conduje adelantando y corriendo en lo que más pude. Cuando llegué a nuestra casa en la que vivíamos todos juntos, bajé tan rápido que dejé el auto encendido.

¿Qué demonios te pasó?- preguntó Jake cuando me vio.

Me dieron 2 veces- le expliqué mientras caminábamos al cuarto de recuperación. Quería tomaba un baño que estimulaba las células y aceleraba la recuperación, tenía heridas que sanarían en horas en vez de días.

¿Cómo demonios sucedió? Era pan comido- me recordó, me desnudé lo más rápido posible para meterme, y así lo hice.

Había un francotirador- le sorprendió, en eso vi entrar a Aro, era como mi padre así que no me produjo ningún pudor que me viese desnuda.

Edward Cullen…- me sorprendió.

¿te habías dado cuenta?- le pregunté un poco molesta, asintió.- ¿Por qué demonios no me advertiste?- pregunté subiendo un poco el tono.

No te habrían disparado si hubieses matado a la recepcionista- me reprendió. Me quedé callada unos segundos, sabía que había actuado en son de los sentimientos.

¿te calentaste?- era como decir que mis sentimientos habían aflorado porque decía que yo era fría, sonreí.

Ella no debió haber vuelto- susurré.

Pero lo hizo y tu debiste haber actuado- estaba muy enojado- no quiero que te ablandes porque si lo haces ya no me servirás- directo al grano, nunca se iba por la tangente.

Lo sé- bajé mi cabeza.

La información- me pidió, me acerqué a la ropa y busque en el bolsillo y se lo entregué.- a pesar de todo…- se alejó dándome la espalda- bien hecho- dijo sonriendo.

Y te alegrarás más- le dije y se paró, Jake me observaba intrigado.

¿así? ¿Por qué?- se paró y se volteó.

Acabé con Edward Cullen- sonreí, abrió unos grandes ojos.

¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

Me intercepto en el ascensor, me amenazo pero le disparé 2 veces- dije con orgullo.

¿4 en un día?- preguntó con orgullo también.

Así es… por eso quería pedirte que…- pero no me dejó seguir.

Te lo mereces, no hace falta que lo pidas, solo dale mis saludos- sonreí mientras lo veía desaparecer de la habitación.

¿te irás?- preguntó mi amigo.

Necesito ver a mi hermana, hace mucho que no estoy con ella- le dije.

Me dieron días libres- sonrió.

No irás conmigo…- le advertí y sonrió más.

¿Tu crees que nos dejarían ir a los dos?- negué enérgicamente y luego me sumergí en la bañera.

Iba a llegar de sorpresa, así que sonreía sola.

Toc, toc.

Yo voy- la escuche gritar. Me abrió la puerta y ambas nos miramos con curiosidad, había teñido mi cabello por si la tal Rachel me vendía tuve que pintarlo rubio, era mejor prevenir, además me había enterado que no había matado a Cullen así que sería mejor hacerlo para que él no me reconociera acá.

Hola- la salude. Se veía tan linda, estaba grande, su cabello marrón igual al mío antes de que lo cambiara le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos cafés intensos se aguaron por la emoción, era más de un año que no nos veíamos, solo la llamaba de vez en cuando, es que no quería exponerla.

¡Bella!- gritó de emoción y saltó a colgarse de mi cuerpo. Entre y e de admitir que la casa estaba hermosa.

¿Cómo estás pequeña?- pregunté feliz por poder tenerla entre mis brazos.

Ahora ¡PERFECTA!- gritó emocionada y fue cuando vi aparecer a Demetri y a otro chico, me puse un poco nerviosa.

¡Bella!- me sonrió Demetri, era el hombre que me había designado la cofradía para proteger a mi hermana, de día y noche. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

¿Quién es?- le pregunté susurrando para que solo pudiera escuchar él.

Te lo explicaré, no te preocupes por nada…- sonreí un poco, él siempre había sido muy eficaz.

Déjense de cuchichear- sonrió mi Áng tomándole la mano a ese chico.

Perdón ¿tu quien eres?- pregunté muy seria y juraría que el muchacho pasó saliva muy nervioso.

Hey no lo intimides…- mi hermana me miró fingiendo molestia.

Ok- le dije- ¿me presentarás a tu amigo?- le pregunté.

El es Ben…- lo presentó.

Hola Bella… soy el novio de tu hermana- abrí la boca sorprendida y alce una ceja, dios si que no me lo esperaba.

¿tu novio?- pregunté y ellos muy felices asintieron.- wow… si que tendremos que hablar, pero primero quiero hacerlo contigo Demetri… un gusto muchacho- me acerqué al muchacho y besé su mejilla, después a mi hermana y me fui al despacho acompañada de mi amigo.- dime todo acerca del muchacho- me senté en la silla que un día fue de mi padre.

No tienes que preocuparte, ya investigué completamente al muchacho y su familia, no encontré nada- susurré.

Nombre- comencé.

Benjamin Weber- dijo muy seguro.

Ok, familia- lo miré fijamente mientras me acomodaba, sonrió.

Su padre lleva el mismo nombre y es maestro de la escuela, imparte las clases de biología, la señora Weber trabaja en el banco de la zona, es oficinista, no ganan mucho dinero, de hecho lo necesario para subsistir de forma justa, no salen de vacaciones y tienen solo un familiar que esta casado, se llama Robert Weber, es hermano de él y esta casado con Jessica Stanley, pero por cosa de tiempo, jamás se ven.- agregó.

¿Qué más?- curioseé.

Tiene dos hermanos, son gemelos tiene 3 años y casi la mayor parte del tiempo el muchacho los cuida cuando sus padres no pueden.- tal parece que era un buen muchacho- lo trascendental bella… el otro día unos hombres rondaban la escuela de Áng- me espante y me paré al instante.

¿Quiénes eran?- pregunté.

No me dieron la información, pero los desaparecí así que no te preocupes.- eso no me tranquilizaba.

La información que necesitábamos no la obtuviste…- negué decepcionada- ¿trabajarían para los Cullen?- especulé.

Quizás… ellos son los únicos que saben de tu cercanía a Forks- agregó.

Pero ellos no sabían que yo tenía una hermana…- susurré.- solo la cofradía lo sabe.

Quizás te están investigando, o vieron raro que tú vinieras tantas veces a Forks, o intervinieron tu teléfono- agregó- pero no te preocupes, te juro que la cuidaré, pero creo Bella… que ya llegó la hora- negué enérgicamente. Yo no quería que mi hermana tuviese la misma vida que yo, yo no quería que ella tuviese que matar.

No- agregué tajante.

Es necesario que ella comprenda algunas cosas bella… ella necesita saber defenderse, necesita lograr temple, ella necesita formar su carácter y no llorar porque discutió con una amiguita o que deje que otra le tire el cabello por andar con el chico que le gusta y ella no hacer nada- me informó.- ella necesita crear carácter o aprender a ensamblar un arma, necesita aprender a usarla, necesita saber como meter una bala en el cuerpo, ella necesita saber lo básico para poder defenderse algún día- detestaba la idea, pero era verdad.

Me aterra la idea de que aprenda como yo- sufrí mucho, golpes, dolor, brazos rotos, millones de huesos rotos, inconciencia, perdidas, sufrimiento, dios yo no quería eso para ella, yo no quería que la dañaran.

Lo sé, se que el entrenamiento es duro y te puedo jurar que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que no pase, pero si ellos llegaran a matarme ella quedará a merced de ellos, si no sabe defenderse por vengarse de ti, la mataran sin piedad- me dijo, mientras yo lo miraba horrorizada, sabía que era una opción, pero no necesitaba que me dijera las cosas así de tal forma.

Será mejor que le enseñemos, pero preferiría que no se enterara Aro aún- en eso mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, justo era Aro.

Tienes un trabajo- me dijo, pero… pero si eran mis días libres.

Pero…- le iba a decir lo que estaba pensando.

Estas en servicio, por eso te deje ir, no por placer- arrugué la frente molesta.- Abre tu cuenta- y así lo hice, puse el altavoz, me envió unas fotografías de un restaurante en Port Ángeles, era muy sofisticado.- el hombre moreno es Sloam y ella es su esposa Fox, ambos tienes que desaparecer- no entendía por qué ella.

¿Por qué tengo que matar a la mujer?- pregunté curiosa.

¿desde cuando me cuestionas?- preguntó molesto.

Nunca lo he hecho, pero estoy curiosa, tengo derecho a saber porque tiene que morir- volví a cuestionarlo.

No creí que tenia que recordarte que todo aquel que apoyo para que mataran a tus padres tenia que morir- mi cuerpo se tenso.- trabajan para los Cullen, igual que los hombres que andaban asechando a tu hermana…- me quedé helada, él lo sabía, igual que lo del franco tirador- estarán en una junta y ellos estarán en la cabecera- empezó a informarme- hay 6 ventanas en la 4ta le disparas a él y en la 5ta a ella ¿entendido?- preguntó y tuve sabido que no era una simple petición, igual que siempre era una orden, aquellas irrefutables y sin derecho a replicas.

Entendido… ¿Cuándo?- pregunté, había puesto el alta voz así que Demetri me miraba sabiendo que esto me dejaría muy molesta.

Hoy a las 8, no falles- me dijo.

Jamás lo he hecho- sentí que sonreía, después de eso me colgó.

No sabemos hasta donde nos llevan nuestras decisiones o acciones, pero quizás al matar a uno se pueden salvar miles- me dijo mirándome con aquella sonrisa tan típica de él, a pesar de que era mayor que yo, fui yo misma la que lo inició a él, fui yo misma la que lo entrené y fui yo misma la que le dijo tal cual eso. Me quedé callada por unos segundos.

¿eres una asesina?- preguntó mi hermana apareciendo en el despacho, me paré al instante, no sabía que decirle, miré a Demetri casi pidiéndole ayuda pero él ni se inmuto.

Cariño yo…- di algunos pasos en su dirección pero ella se alejo de mi, con un miedo evidente en los ojos. Esto era lo que no quería que sucediera, jamás quise que ella se enterase así.- Áng necesitamos hablar- le dije.

No te me acerques- me gritó.

Hermana tenemos que hablar- me acerqué mucho más para calmarla, esto no podía llegar a oídos de su novio.

No me hagas daño- y salió corriendo bajando las escaleras como loca.

Ángela- grité, cuando baje la vi saliendo de la casa con su novio, que la abrazaba protectóramente.

No puedes decir nada o correremos peligro, todos- le gritó Demetri mientras ella se metía al auto de su novio.

Ella no tenía que saberlo así- algunas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Nos metimos a la casa, le pedí a Demetri que le marcara a mi hermana mientras yo me iba a tomar una ducha, ya eran las 6:00 me faltaba muy poco para la misión, así que tenía que apresurarme. Después de todo, bajé hasta el sótano y saqué una de mis armas ocultas y subí.

Relájate, iré por ella y la traeré aunque sea a la fuerza- me dijo dando un pequeño golpecito en mi hombro.

No la obligues a nada, si ella quiere que venga ¿Ok?- no quería que temiéndome se viniera para acá.

Ok, solo concéntrate en el objetivo- me aconsejó, asentí y salí de la casa, estaba justa en la hora, tenía que ver el lugar primero. Manejé velozmente hasta el lugar que me dictaron y fue cuando los vi. Estaban todos reunidos en una sala, mi sangre hirvió cuando me percaté que junto a todos estaba Cullen… Carlisle Cullen, sabía que si lo mataba a él todos mis miedos se esfumaría, a pesar de que tendría gente que seguiría en esto, no estaría la cabeza y eso los debilitaría, él estaba en la 3era ventana, listo para mí. Sonó mi teléfono y era un mensaje de Jake "solo tus objetivos Bella, no cometas un error" me centre en mi objetivo, la ventana 3, estaba furiosa, conduje y llegue a la 4ta ventana y disparé, todos se sorprendieron y vi a Carlisle mirar en mi dirección, en segundos estaba frente a la 5ta ventana y le disparé a ella, ambos tiros certeros, ambos en la frente. Mi objetivo era claro y jamás fallé un tiro. Carlisle tomó su arma y comenzó a dispararme, pero aceleré y me largué del lugar sin ningún remordimiento, quería hacerlo enojar, quería que se molestara, quería que sintiera y que perdiera a todos los suyos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: ¿Por qué no quieres?

Bella POV

Estacioné el auto en la calle dejándolo por ahí y tomé un taxi.

Bien hecho- me dijo Aro a penas le conteste.

¿Cuándo te e fallado?- le pregunté sonriendo con amargura.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó tan intuitivamente, es que me conocía mucho.

Me tendré que ir ¿verdad?- pregunté.

Me temo que si, pero con tu hermana…- ahogué un gritito, esto no me olía bien.

¿Por qué?- pregunté extrañada.

Es hora de su ingreso- me dijo como quien dice algo normal.

Aro… Aro tiene tan solo 16 años, no creo que sea apropiado- le dije.

No te estoy preguntando tu opinión, es hora de su ingreso- me informó solamente, en momentos como este lo odiaba con toda el alma.

Es una niña- le dije con desgana.

A la edad de ella ¿A cuantos habías matado?- preguntó y me quedé callada porque entendía el punto.- ¡te hice una pregunta y cuando hago una pregunta me gusta que me contesten!- me gritó.

A muchos, a muchos…- le grité también, el conductor me observo intrigado y con un poco de miedo.

No me grites… y agradéceme, serás tu quien la entrene.

Yo…- no podía hacer eso.

El entrenamiento comienza ahora y es una orden Bella, no me contradigas porque no te conviene, no entiendo cual es tu problema, tal parece que tendremos que conversar seriamente tú y yo- cerré los ojos, sabía cual era su forma de conversar.- sin preferitismos, así como si fuese Demetri, si la formas así, será la mejor- después de eso me colgó y me dejó ahí sintiéndome la peor de las mujer, haría lo que nadie en el mundo podría, tendría que lastimas a mi hermanita.

No quiero que sea la mejor…- susurré sintiéndome la mujer más desdichada del mucho, Ángela era lo único que tenía y no quería perderlo. Llegué a casa, le pagué al taxista y baje del auto presurosamente. Estaba la luz del cuarto de Áng encendida, así que de seguro Demetri la había convencido de venir. Entre y dejé mi bolso y mi teléfono en la mesita de entrada y subí a su cuarto. Al instante que entre Demetri se puso en pie porque estaba sentada en la cama de mi hermana y ella esquivo su mirada y se tapo un poco más.

¿te llamó?- pregunté, de seguro le había pedido que lo mantuviese al tanto si comenzaba a hacer bien mi trabajo. Asintió.- necesito que hagas una maleta, nos vamos- le informe quedándome ahí recargada en la pared.

¿A dónde?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

A mi casa en la ciudad- le informé.- haz una maleta con lo necesario e indispensable, te compraré de todo allá- le informe.

Pero no me quiero ir- dijo un poco más segura.

No te estoy preguntando tu opinión, solo haz tu maleta porque nos vamos- le informé sin mover un centímetro mi cuerpo.

Puedo hacerlo yo…- me susurró Demetri, sabía que para él también era difícil lo que vendría a continuación, porque se había encariñado con mi hermana, pero esto lo quería hacer yo, no quería que nadie la tocase más que yo. Negué casi imperceptiblemente, solo para que él lo percatase.

No me voy a ir bella- me dijo desafiante.

A ver y ¿por qué no?- pregunté de forma suspicaz.

Por Ben...- me dijo poniéndose en pie.

Haz tu maleta- le pedí mientras me acercaba a ella.

No me voy a ir- alzo la voz.

Te vas a unir a la fraternidad- le informé y sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas.

¿Qué es la fraternidad?- preguntó curiosa.

Son armas del destino y parte del tuyo es unírtenos- le dije. Ella sin entender aún lo que le estaba diciendo miró intrigada a Demetri y fue como una conversación solo con miradas, ella al instante me observó molesta.

¿estás loca? ¿quieres que me convierta en una asesina igual que tu?- me recriminó.

Ese es tu destino, así que no luches contra él, porque de lo que siempre me e encargado yo, es de hacer que el curso de las cosas tomen su camino correcto- susurré.

¿me obligarás?- preguntó desafiante.

Por supuesto- le dije de igual forma, no me amedrentaría mi pequeña hermanita.

¿me matarás si me niego?- me gusto su actitud, ella no tenía miedo o quizás era simplemente porque sabía que yo jamás le haría nada.

Jamás- le dije.

¿entonces que me vas a hacer?- preguntó desafiándome con la mirada.

¿Por qué no quieres?- pregunté.

¿Qué?- y me acerque lo más rápido que pude y le di un golpe en la cara que la tiró automáticamente al suelo. Se quejó y juro que me dolió más a mí que a ella.

¿Por qué no quieres?- volví a preguntar.

¿Por qué no quiero que?- preguntó mirándome con excesivo miedo en el rostro. La tomé de su polera y volví a darle un tremendo golpe en el rostro y volvió a quedar tirada en el suelo.- dios mío…- gimió.

¿Por qué no quieres?- le pregunté gritando.

No quiero alejarme de Ben- susurró con la boca llena de sangre.

No me interesa Ben y si no pones de tu parte lo voy a matar a él y a toda su maldita familia- le di una patada en el estómago con mucha fuerza y la vi quedar sin aliento.- ¿Por qué no quieres?- le pregunté otra vez mientras la levantaba un poco.

Porque tengo miedo- susurró sin aliento, sonreí, la aceptación era la primera parte, la empuje y la dejé acostada en la cama. Me di vuelta y vi a Demetri con la mandíbula apretada y las manos empuñadas, me observó feo.

No me mires así y ayúdala a hacer su maleta- le dije saliendo de la habitación y metiéndome a la mía. Me puse a llorar, hace años que no lo hacía, diría que desde mi entrenamiento donde lloraba por coraje y dolor físico, pero ahora de nuevo tal como cuando asesinaron a mis padres lloraba de dolor emocional, por dolor del alma, por sufrimiento, mi hermana me odiaría, lo único que tenía en mi vida hoy me miraría con miedo. Me metí al baño y me refresqué el rostro. Baje sin hacer una maleta no la necesitaba, me percaté que Demetri estaba sentado en la sala con el cuerpo de mi hermana cerca de él, me dio envidia, pero no podía demostrar más que frialdad, quería que no sufriera tanto como yo, era mejor para ella no desafiar a Aro, eso lo pagaría muy caro.

Demetri- susurró ella y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del.

¿temes de mi y no de él?- le pregunté y pude ver a Demetri mirarme con rabia, pero quería que ella entendiera- ambos somos lo mismo Ángela Swan, ambos somos unos malditos asesinos- pude ver los ojos de mi hermana abrirse desmesuradamente, pero no se alejó de él, quizás no le temía tanto por el hecho de que él no la había golpeado… aún- no te sientas tan protegida por él, porque su parte del entrenamiento si que será dura- dije dándome la vuelta y saliendo de la casa. Me subía en la parte trasera del auto, no iba a manejar, miré de reojo el terror que sintió mi hermana al imaginar que tendría que sentarse conmigo. Demetri le abrió la puerta del copiloto, lo cual no iba a permitir.- se sentará atrás Demetri- le informe mirando por la ventana opuesta a la que se encontraban ellos.

Bella…- iba a replicar pero no lo dejé seguir.

Se sentara atrás- dije sin mirarlo.

Demetri- volvió a susurrar ella.

No me hagas bajar por ti Swan- le dije con tono desafiante, lo haría si seguía con esta jugarreta. Al instante la puerta se abrió, sonreí un poco porque Demetri me conocía tanto, se acomodó lo más lejos de mi que pudo o que se le permitió.

¿quieren que ponga música?- preguntó mirando un poco a mi hermana, sabíamos todos lo mucho que amaba la música.

Quizás algo que nos relaje- dije sonriendo abiertamente.

Eres tan fría- dijo Áng mirándome de reojo.

Acostúmbrate- le dije con voz de mando, era mejor que aprendiera las reglas.

Eres mala- susurró otra vez pero ahora sin mirarme y supe que estaba llorando- si los papás estuvieran estarían decepcionados de ti- me criticó y pude sentir la mirada de Demetri por si le haría algo, ese golpe bajo lo ameritaba, pero lo deje pasar, pero no pude evitar tensarme completamente, no se que pensarían mis padres si vivieran, eran solo especulaciones así que jamás pensaba en ello.

Pero los mataron y de lo que yo me encargo es de matar a los que ayudaron con eso- la miré y ella se tensó, ella no recordaba lo que había pasado así que le habíamos narrado algo no tan doloroso porque la muerte de seres queridos aunque fuese de muerte tranquila en la comodidad de nuestro hogar y rodeada de los seres amados siempre era dolorosa, pero lo habíamos dicho que habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico porque un conductor ebrio los había impactado.

No te excuses, ellos murieron en un accidente- dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

No, a ellos los mataron, los acribillaron frente a nosotras pero tu eras pequeña por eso no lo recuerdas- me miró con grandes ojos, pude ver su rostro morado y con cortes pequeños en algún que otro lado y al instante se puso a llorar.- cuando estés emocionalmente preparada para la verdad te contaré todo- le dije y desvíe la mirada de mi hermana.

No seas egoísta, tengo derecho a saber- me criticó.

Cuando estés emocionalmente preparada te lo diré, antes no, así que no insistas, conmigo ya no volverás a conseguir algo con lloriqueos- cerró los ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba y juro que me dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero no podríamos por un tiempo demostrarnos amor, después cuando ella entendiera podríamos volver a ser lo de antes.

Quiero saber- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo que tienes que saber es que no debes hacer enojar a Aro, has todo lo que te diga, obedece Ángela, por favor y por tu bien se obediente y podrás volver a una vida completamente normal- me miró esperanzada- en New York por supuesto- le dije y su mirada volvió a decaer. Demetri me miró para advertirme que estaba dando información que no podía darle a ella… "sin preferitismos, así como si fuese Demetri" recordé las palabras de Aro.- esto podrá quedar entre nosotros ¿verdad?- pregunté mirándolo a él- no querrás que Aro se enoje conmigo o ¿si?- lo miré con mi mejor cara de coquetería, sabía muy bien que Demetri sentía algo por mi, específicamente no sé que era y por el momento no me gustaría saberlo, pero si me servía lo utilizaría. Seguía sin responder- te recompensaré- le dije y me miró al instante con grandes ojos, siempre me había negado a dormir con él porque lo quería y respetaba como un amigo, pero si era necesario para ayudar a mi hermana lo haría, total era un hombre más con el que tendría sexo. Asintió velozmente cuando entendió el significado de su recompensa. Asentí también, vi de reojo a mi hermana apoyar su rostro en la ventana y con los ojos casi sin vida mirar una pequeña casita, sus ojos desprendían lágrimas sin cesar y comprendí el significado de su llanto, era la casa de Ben, era la casa de su enamorado, de su novio.- lo volverás a ver- le dije muy segura, pero ella negó.

No me perdonará- susurró sin vida.

Si te ama de verdad te esperará- le dije no lo creía porque en mi caso no había pasado, pero en el de ella quizás si, no éramos las mismas personas.

Yo lo amo…- susurró cerrando los ojos.

Lo sé Áng- me dio lástima- pero tenemos que hacer esto- con resignación asintió- te juro que muy pronto entenderás todo.- Se quedó con el rostro pegado en la ventana pero esta vez con los ojos cerrados y juro que su dolor era el mío, pero no podía hacer nada… ya todo estaba dicho y ella tenía que entrar a la fraternidad, aunque quisiera mover cielo, mar o tierra jamás lograría nada contra una orden de Aro… ese era un caso perdido de antemano. Miré por la ventana y me despedí de todos los maravillosos recuerdos de Forks, ya todos mis lindos recuerdos morían con el dolor de mi Áng, de mi único tesoro en el mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Entrenamiento I

Bella POV

Habíamos llegado a la casa que compartíamos y esperándome estaba Jake en la entrada. Le pedí a Demetri que sacara a Áng del auto que aun estaba durmiendo o quizás desmayada y la recostara en la habitación que estaba al lado de la mía.

¿Cómo está?- preguntó Jake.

Mal…- susurré sin ganas de hacer nada más.

Aro te espera en el despacho- me informó mi amigo, asentí y me dirigí hasta allá… de vuelta al juego, pensé. Toqué la puerta.

Pase…- escuche su voz y sin esperar más entre al despacho, me miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se puso de pie al instante.- mi querida Isabella- se me acercó y me besó los labios castamente, nunca había sido algo con alguna otra intensión, desde la muerte de mis padres él veló por mi y por mi hermana, yo lo había aprendido a querer como mi padre.

Aro…- susurré, el quererlo de esa forma es por lo que me duele que me aya obligado a hacerle daño a mi hermanita, cuando siempre habíamos acordado que a ella jamás la tocaríamos.

Cometiste un error Isabella- dijo una vez se había sentado y me miraba no enojado por con un sentimiento que no lograba reconocer.

¿Cómo?- no entendí, había hecho todo lo que me había ordenado, desde mi misión en Forks hasta lo de Áng.

Se lo que siempre habíamos acordado… se que Ángela es lo único que tienes y por eso quieres protegerla, pero cometiste un error- me criticó.

No… te… comprendo- me sentí insegura, no quería que él se fuese a enojar conmigo.

Te presentaste frente a Cullen… y lo dejaste vivo, si eso no hubiese ocurrido créeme cuando te digo que tu hermana aún estaría en su pueblo con su novio y creyendo que eres la mejor hermana del mundo- fruncí el seño… no comprendía nada.

No entiendo el punto.- le dije.

Edward Cullen es nuestro próximo objetivo…- me dijo muy seguro.

¿Y?- pregunté, quizás andaba más lenta de lo normal, pero aún no entendía que era lo que tenía que ver mi hermana en este asunto.

Ángela lo hará- soltó del golpe.

¿QUÉ?- esto no podía ser, yo siempre fui la que quise matarlos ¿Por qué razón ahora no lo haría?

No lo vamos a matar aún, lo que necesito es alguien que se gane su confianza, que él sea capaz de por propia voluntad contarle todo a esa persona, necesito nombres de los contribuidores a aquella sociedad, tu eras la indicada y cuando habías matado a Cullen pensé en otro integrante, que estén casados para ti no era impedimento, pero fallaste, por primera vez en la vida fallaste… ahora tu hermana es la idónea… quiero que lo enamore, que le saque toda la información y luego lo mate, así que prepárala, tienes una semana para que aprenda lo básico, y no quiero que ninguno la toque ¿ok? La quiero virgen para Cullen- no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, no podía creer que quería que mi hermanita chica se acostara con el enemigo, que le entregara lo más preciado a uno de los patanes que ayudo para deshacerse de mis padres… esto ya estaba superando mis limites.

¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme algo así?- casi le grite.

¿Qué te sucede Bella?- preguntó extrañado.- estas tan débil, no quiero pensar en la opción de deshacerme de ti porque ya no me sirves- concluyó fríamente.

No te reconozco… ¿quieres que mi hermana pierda su virginidad con el patán que ayudo con la muerte de mis padres?- pregunté- eso… eso es repulsivo… yo que e estado con muchos hombres no lo habría hecho- le informe.

Bella no me decepciones de esa forma… siempre has sido mi mejor arma, no me hagas pensar lo contrario.

Pero él será su primer hombre… si virginidad Aro… será él quien se la quite, hacer eso es tan frío- agregué.- por último dejémosla que se despida de Ben, que lo haga con él, lo ama.- le supliqué.

¿así como tu amabas a tu ex novio de Forks?- me preguntó con ironía.

Es diferente- susurré.

Para las misiones que emprendía contigo no necesitábamos nada, así que deje que Jake te iniciara, dejé que él fuese tu primer hombre, que fuese delicado, cariñoso… que pensaras que te estaba haciendo el amor… pero la virginidad de tu hermana es mi mejor arma- sonreía desmesuradamente- la mejor estrategia, se entregara a él "en cuerpo y alma" lógico que tu le enseñaras que eso no es la realidad, pero ese muchacho debe creerlo así… ¿Qué quieres bells? ¿Qué la inicie Jake? ¿Demetri? ¿Mike? ¿Quién es digno para iniciarla? ¿yo? ¿mis hermanos?- me espanté, quizás si ellos se enamoraban él la trataría mejor.- ¡elige bella!- me gritó.

Cullen… que sea él…- dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Se paró al instante y se posiciono delante de mí con ojos sorprendidos.

¿estás llorando?- me pasé las manos por el rostro y me di cuenta que las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Negó enérgicamente. En un movimiento que no vi venir me comenzó a apretar el cuello con mucha fuerza.- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Te prefiero a ti antes que a ella ¿me oíste?- abrí unos grandes ojos.- si saberla aquí te tendrá como una estúpida sentimental me desharé de ella…- me soltó con gran ímpetu y se dirigió a la puerta.

NOOOOOO…- se paró al instante.- te juro que no se repetirá- le dije velozmente- te juro que volveré a ser la misma de siempre… te juro que no mas sentimentalismos… te lo juro Aro- le dije muy segura y él se volteo hacia mi.

¿estás segura?- preguntó serio, asentí.- OK… entonces quiero que inicies de una vez por todas… necesito a tu hermana lista en más tardar dos semanas, pero si pudieras en una, volverías a ser mi orgullo cariño- dijo besándome la mejilla- no me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión ¿Ok?- asentí.

No te arrepentirás- le dije muy segura.

Se que esta en las mejores manos bella… se que ella tampoco me decepcionará una vez termine todo esto… se que ella promete mucho viene en la sangre- me hizo un ademán con la cabeza y sabia que esa era mi retirada. Salí rápidamente y me fui al cuarto que seria de ahora en delante de mi hermana, ahí estaba Demetri, me miró preocupado, sabía que las conversas a solas en el despacho con Aro nunca dejaban nada bueno.

¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó.

Necesitamos iniciar… llévala es tu turno- le hice saber, asintió a sabiendas de que no quería, pero era lo mejor, mientras antes comenzáramos con todo esto, antes terminaría de torturarla.

No creo que dure mucho- me dijo él mientras la tomaba en brazos.

Lo sé- le hice saber.

La sentamos en una silla y la amarramos por los brazos tras de esta misma. Nos quedamos unos 30 minutos esperando a que despertara así que y en vista de que no lo haría agarré un tarro con agua y se lo lance, se ahogó pero por lo menos despertó.

¿Por qué me tienen acá?- preguntó asustada.

Comenzaremos con el entrenamiento- le dije mientras me apoyaba en la pared, este era el turno de Demetri.

Sabes quien soy- comenzó mi acompañante- pero también hay muchas cosas que no sabes- argumento. Sabía que mi hermana tenia miedo, lo podía ver en su rostro, pero se hacia la fuerte y eso me gustaba, ese coraje nos prometía mucho.

¿Cómo qué?- preguntó ella.

Soy el reparador- le informó él.

¿Qué reparas?- preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

Una vida entera de malos hábitos- concluyó él y después me observó.

¿Por qué estás aquí?- le pregunté.

Tu me trajiste ¿recuerdas?- Demetri me observó y con el dolor de mi alma asentí. Se le acercó y le dio un golpe certero en el rostro.

Dios mío- se quejó ella.

¿Por qué estás aquí?- volví a preguntar.

Tu me tra…- pero no la dejo terminar y volvió a golpearla, sabía que no estaba haciéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, más que mal había compartido mucho con ella y de seguro no quería fracturarle algo. fueron solo 2 golpes y quedó en la inconciencia total.

Llévala al cuarto de recuperación- asintió mientras yo salía de la habitación, me dolía verla en tal estado. Me fui a la cocina para poder comer algo. Estaba Jake.

¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó mientras se comía un sándwich.

Estaba cansada solo recibió 2 golpes y se desmayó- le informe.

¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó mientras le arrebataba su comida y le mordisqueaba yo.

No lo sé- suspiré- pero cuando despierte te toca a ti- le informé y él solo asintió.

¿Quién la iniciará?- preguntó y supe enseguida a lo que se refería.

¿Por qué? ¿mueres por hacerlo tu?- pregunté enojada.

No puedo mentir, si Aro me lo pidiera no me negaría, pero no me ha dicho nada- apreté la mandíbula.

Y no lo hará- le informé.

Ok- alargó la expresión- en todo caso para mi sería un honor- sonrió como niño chico.

Tu solo tienes el honor de estar en mi cama- le susurré- no estarás en la de mi hermana ¿entendido?- estaba jugando él lo sabía, pero también dejaba al descubierto una pequeña amenaza y él que me conocía tan bien, sabía cual era.

Me queda claro- dijo muy rápido.

¿sabes lo que quiero ahora?- lo miré intensamente, me quitó su comida y siguió comiendo él.

No- dijo tranquilamente.

Quitarme el estrés- sonrió- te espero en mi cuarto- me puse en pie y me fui al instante.

Ok- lo sentí susurrar mientras se reía. Al rato después llegó a mi cuarto.- hace mucho que no me invitabas a pasar un rato agradable- susurró.

Bueno, entonces te recompensaré- le susurré mientras me acercaba a él y lo comenzaba a besar ardientemente. Lo deseaba, deseaba mucho tener sexo, pero que me lo hicieran bien hecho y solo con Jake me pasaba esto, solo él era el que me hacía vibrar, era un gran amante. Me tiró a la cama y se acomodó sobre mí mientras me tocaba por completo. Al instante se deshizo de mi ropa y me dejo completamente desnuda ante él. Bajó una mano y le comenzó a bajar para luego meter 2 dedos en mi húmedo sexo, sentía en mi muslo su pene erecto, su jeans estaba más que abultada, dios parecía que se rajaría la tela. Chupaba mi senos y mordisqueaba mis pezones, con una de mis manos libres, porque la otra estaba sobre mi cabeza apretada por la mano de Jake comencé a desabrochar su pantalón y bajé el cierre para poder sentirlo. Sacó sus dedos de mi sexo y los metió en su boca para poder saborearme, el sabía que a mi el preámbulo no me gustaba casi nada, soy demasiado ansiosa como para querer solo caricias sin sentidos, a mi me gustaba la acción directa. Sacó su ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando estuvo listo se posicionó en la entrada de mi sexo y de un solo golpe lo tenía completamente dentro de mi, estaba tan húmeda que me excito de sobremanera. Entraba y salía, entraba y salía, era un ritmo constante, duro y marcado que me hacía gritar y rugir su nombre, me encantaba tirar con él, porque me domaba, no me dejaba jamás en todo el acto tomar el control, yo mandaba en todo lo demás pero al tirar era él quien decía lo que se hacía y nunca me desilusionó.

Bella- se abrió la puerta y pude ver a Demetri quedar petrificado mientras nos observaba, debo admitir que me dio un no se que, pero en ningún momento dejé de gemir y obvio Jake jamás se sintió cohibido, el seguía metiéndose en mi y estimulándome frotando sus dedos en mi punto más sensible.

Demetri- gemí.

Bella yo…- estaba con los ojos pegados en mi cuerpo desnudo.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunté precariamente. Jake me levanto una pierna y quedó la conexión de nuestros sexos expuestas a él, Jake sonrió en su dirección y Demetri posicionó sus ojos en mi entrepierna donde Jake entraba y salía.

¿te quieres quedar a ver?- preguntó mi amante sonriéndole. Demetri dudo un poco, quizás pensaba que yo no quería y juro que a mi me daba lo mismo. Entro y cerró la puerta pero esta vez con pestillo y se sentó en la silla que había frente a nosotros. No dejaba de pasear sus ojos por toda la acción y su entrepierna abultada me dijo lo mucho que deseaba ocupar el lugar de Jake. Me subió ambas piernas, las cerro y puso sobre su pecho, el roce era perfecto lo que me hacía gemir más, desvié mi vista de Jake para observar detenidamente a Demetri quien se mordía el labio inferior en muestra de gran deseo, Jake no paraba de moverse, hasta que se salió de mi interior, lo miré sorprendida.- ¿te nos quieres unir?- preguntó sonriendo mientras se volvía de un tiro a meter dentro de mi.

No… no lo creo prudente- tartamudeo nervioso.

Te mueres de ganas hermano, ven- le hizo seña con la cabeza, sabía bien que Jake era quien mandaba y si el quería jugar al trío yo no podía negarme, más que mal no era como si nunca lo hubiese hecho.

No… be-bella… ella no quiere- susurró.

Ella no manda- dijo mientras entraba más al fondo- si soy yo el que te invita a ella no le queda nada más que asentir ¿verdad?- me mordí el labio estaba enormemente excitada…- ¿verdad?- preguntó haciendo sus clavadas más profundas. Solo me limité a asentir.

No… yo…

Ven- jadee, abrió unos grandes ojos.

¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

Ven- le pedí y al instante se puso en pie y se me acerco pero sin saber que hacer.- arrodíllate- y así lo hizo, era muy grande así que su sexo me llegaría justo a la cara. Jake me soltó las manos para así poder desabrochar su pantalón, Demetri me miraba sin poder dar fe a lo que estaba pasando. Dejé que sus pantalones cayeran, saqué su erección y lo miré fijamente.- ¿lo quieres?- pregunté mientras lo masturbaba y el cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio. Asintió. Me acomodé con la ayuda Jake para poder quedar más en la orilla de la cama- abre los ojos- le pedí y así lo hizo- quiero que veas quien te da placer- fue lo último que dije antes de llevarme su pene completamente a la boca, que e de admitir era bastante grande, mi amigo estaba bien dotado. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos pero sus labios estaban sumamente apretados, Jake no paraba de penetrarme y yo no paraba de saborear a Demetri quien puso una de sus manos en mi nuca y marcaba el ritmo con el que quería gozar. De pronto Jake salió de mi interior.

Ok hermano, es tu turno- Jake me ayudo a pararme de la cama para que Demetri se recostara, sutilmente me acomodé sobre sus piernas sin hacer nada todavía, solo me dediqué a besarlo, sus ojos siempre estuvieron abiertos, me apreciaban con tal devoción que supe él no se merecía esto, él se merecía su solo junto a mi. Me acerqué a su oído.

Solo dame un segundo y no te muevas- le pedí. Jake estaba frente a mi preparado así que aún sobre las piernas de Demetri comencé a chupar el sexo de Jake mientras con la mano lo masturbaba velozmente, sabía que muy pronto llegaría al orgasmo, miré de reojo a Demetri y lo vi mordiendo su labios, apretaba las manos contra el edredón, para no tocarme. Lo veía lamerse los labios, quizás imaginaba que él podría ser quien estuviese recibiendo ese placer, sin aviso Jake se vino en mi boca y antes de acabarlo borre todo rastro de su excitación, comiéndolo.

Tal parece que alguien esta apresuraba para que me largue de la habitación- dijo poniéndose la ropa.

Gracias Jake- dije besándole los labios de forma apasionada. Me tomo en brazos y me arrinconó en la pared, crucé las piernas en su cintura para allegarlo más.

Cuando quieras hermosa- dijo dejándose de comer mis labios.

Ok- le dije sonriendo.

Pásalo bien- dijo dirigiéndose a Demetri que aún estaba recostado sobre la cama sin moverse.

Gracias- dijo él y Jake abrió la puerta para irse, yo la volví a cerrar para que nadie fuese a entrar.

¿Por cuánto deseaste esto?- pregunté acercándome a él de forma sensual, puso su mano en mi cadera.

Desde que te conocí- me dijo y yo mientras me senté a horcadas sobre sus piernas, su sexo ya había reaccionado nuevamente una vez me comencé a acercar.

Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto- susurré en su oreja mientras él me acariciaba confianzudamente.

Valió la pena toda la espera- susurró.

Si que haré que valga- me senté sobre su sexo y deje que entrara lentamente en mi.

Oh… bella…- gimió mientras me miraba fijamente y me abrazaba fuerte.

Demetri…- susurré mientras subía y bajaba más rápidamente, su boca se comenzó a comer mis pechos, este hombre era bastante intenso y me tomaba tan posesivamente que me tenía en la gloria, me arrepentía enormemente de no haber estado con él antes.

Dios…- susurró y me dejo acostada de espalda en la cama y él se posicionó entre mis piernas, con un solo movimiento estaba dentro de mi, toqué su rostro mientras lo miraba intensamente, acaricié sus mejillas y su cabella mientras cerraba los ojos, él se me acercó y me besó intensamente. Debía aceptar que Demetri era un gran hombre, además de muy lindo y un gran amante, sus dotes había que reconocerlos, además a todo eso se incluía su gran cariño por mi hermanita.- te quiero…- dijo con los ojos cerrados, estaba muy sudoroso.

Y yo…- le dije sintiendo mis paredes tensarse y sabiendo que dentro de poco terminaría en un placentero orgasmo. Estaba tan tensadas mis paredes que las estocadas eran mucho más costosas, ambos terminamos con gemidos muy fuerte, su cuerpo se quedo sobre el mío unos minutos.- espero no haber decepcionado- sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabello cariñosamente.

Jamás- susurró mientras se levantaba un poco y cariñosamente besaba mis labios. Sonreí.- perdón por lo de Áng, jamás hubiese querido dañarla tanto- se escuso, me había olvidado de mi hermana.

¿quedo en la sala de recuperación?- pregunté incorporándome un poco.

Si… de verdad me duele esta situación- me dijo.

Lo sé… a mi también- lo miré directamente a los ojos.

¿le toca a Jake?- preguntó y asentí.

Desearía tanto no verla sufrir- dije emocionadísima.

Es parte del proceso, es difícil al principio, pero lo logrará ella es muy fuerte, igual que tu- sonreí, ella era fuerte, ella lo lograría, lo sabía.

Tenemos que ir… quiero estar presente cuando comience la lección de Jake- dije dándole un sutil besito en los labios.

Ok- nos vestimos lentamente mirándonos y de vez en cuando sonriendo como 2 adolescentes. Salimos del cuarto y Aro estaba justo pasando, nos observo intrigado pero luego ignoró la salida junto a él de mi habitación.

Voy a la sala de recuperación- dije y él asintió. Cuando entre me percaté que ella estaba desnuda en una de las tinas de cemento y Jake estaba frente a ella observándola.

Es una chica realmente guapa- dijo él sin desviar su mirada de mi hermana.

Sal de aquí- le ordené molesta.

¿Cómo?- ahora me observó pero intrigado.

Que salgas de acá- sonrió con ironía.

¿Qué harás si no quiero?- preguntó tentándome.

Te sacaré a la fuerza- le dije muy segura.

Que sea tu hermana no la hace especial o intocable- dijo riéndose de mi.

¿te burlas de mi situación?- pregunté parándome frente a él y obstruyendo la vista hacia mi hermana.

No, solo disfruto viéndote tan vulnerable- sonrió.

Sal, la ayudaré a vestir y la llevaré a la bodega- hizo ademán de irse, pero no fue así, se sentó frente a mi y se cruzo de brazos.- ¿Qué haces?- pregunté sin creer que me estuviese tentando tanto.

Tenemos que sacar el pudor de ella… además ya la vi desnuda y no te preocupes que hasta que Cullen no la haga mujer, no intentaré tocarla- me tensé, ¿Por qué tenía que hablar de esa forma?

¿puedes no hablar así? Es mi hermana- la indiqué. Me di vuelta- ¿Ángela?- golpee lentamente su rostro para que no le fuese a doler.

¿mmmm?- preguntó mientras su rostro se arrugaba.

Necesito que te vistas- le dije y ella poco a poco abrió sus ojos, no se había percatado que estaba Jake, así que se paró desnuda y cuado lo vio intento taparse como pudo.

¿es necesario que él esté aquí?- preguntó sonrojada y con voz rasposa.

No… pero no quiere irse- le dije y le tiré su ropa para que se la pusiera.

Ponte en pie y vístete- le ordenó Jake mirándola despreocupadamente.

No…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Párate y vístete!- le dio una orden y sabía muy bien de lo que conllevaba el que no le hiciera caso.

No…- dijo de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hazlo- le susurré y me miró sin creer que se lo estaba pidiendo.

¿Qué? Estoy desnuda él me va a ver y no quiero- dijo tratando de vestirse sentada.

¡Párate y vístete!- le ordenó.

¡No lo voy a hacer!- dijo separando las palabras. Jake se paró y se encamino a ella velozmente, la iba a golpear, como pude me puse delante de él.

No… Jake ¡No!...- lo miré fijamente, él sabía que se lo estaba suplicando y que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese para que excusara a mi hermana.- por favor, solo dale tiempo.- le supliqué.

Dile que se ponga en pie y se vista- me susurró.

Haré lo que sea, pero no la fuerces- le pedí.

Haz lo que te dije- sabía que si me lo proponía le podía ganar en un mano a mano, pero el era más antiguo que yo y eso se valoraba. Me di vuelta y la miré fijamente.

Párete- le pedí, negó. Me estaba frustrando esta situación.

Tu hermana pagara por tus faltas- le dijo mientras se acercaba a mi peligrosamente.

¡Párate!- le grite y ella lentamente lo hizo.- ¡vístete!- le pedí y roja como tomate desnuda ante nosotros se comenzó a vestir. A Jake le gustaba el leseo, la tentaba con la mirada y se la estaba comiendo.- déjate- le pedí y me miró sonriendo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Las espero en 10 en la bodega, nos entretendremos pequeña Swan- dijo riendo de lo lindo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Entrenamiento II

Bella POV

Fuimos hasta el casino y le pedí algo de comer a mi hermana, llevaba toda la mañana sin ingerir alimentos.

¿hasta cuando durará esto?- preguntó mirándome intensamente.

Lo que tenga que durar- le indiqué que comiera.

Me gustaría poder salir, ir a algunas tiendas… quiero comprar algunas cosas Isabella- me dolió que me dijera así.

No lo creo prudente- le dije mientras me ponía en pie y le pedía que me siguiera. Llegamos hasta la bodega donde estaba Jake sentado con una variada gama de cuchillos, ella se atemorizo de solo verlo.

Me quiero ir- dijo con gran temor.

¿sabias que los cuchillos se esconden fácilmente y son las armas más útiles en un mano a mano?- él la miro y mi hermana no dijo nada. Se le comenzó a acercar lentamente y yo tuve que alejarme, una vez dentro de la bodega la lección comenzaba. Lo vi golpearla a puño cerrado- ¡cuando hago una preguntan me gusta que me contesten!- le gritó mientras mi hermana caía al suelo.

Dios santo- se quejó.

¿Cuántos golpes fueron?- me preguntó.

Dos…- susurré, asintió sabía que no debía volverla a golpear o caería noqueada al suelo.

Párete- le ordenó él y ella sin pensarlo le hizo caso al instante, sonreí estaba aprendiendo. Le tendió un cuchillo.- trata de cortarme- le pidió, ella me miró sin comprender- hey- Jake la obligo a mirarlo.

Ten cuidado son afilados- le dijo mi hermana asustada.

Trata de cortarme- tomaba su mano y lo acercaba a su estomago.

No lo haré- le dijo ella.

Jamás podrás proteger a alguien- le dijo él, sabía claramente lo que venía, la tentaría igual como hace años a mi.- eres una maldita débil- le dijo alejándose.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me preocupo por la condición humana?- pregunto ella un poco más molesta.

Eres una porquería, no vales nada… -le dijo.- por eso estás sola- ella me miró sin saber a lo que se refería- eres tan diferente a tu hermana, ella es perfecta por eso era la preferida de tus padres- le dijo y ella se tenso.

No había preferitismos- dijo ella.

Si ellos estuvieran aquí serias tan débil como para poder protegerlos que los volverían a matar- me tensé… me molestaba que él se sintiera con el derecho de decir esas cosas… me dolía el tema de mis padres- solo eres un estorbo, lo fuiste para ellos y lo eres para bella… no sirves para nada- ahora me miro Jake- me equivoqué tanto… ella no es ni la sombra tuya, ella no es una digna Swan, es una porquería, UNA MIERDA… BASURA… NO ERES NADA- le gritó muy cerca de su rostro.

¡CÁLLATE!- trato de cortarlo pero Jake fue mucho más rápido que ella, por lo obvio, y terminó enterrándole el cuchillo en la mano, me desgarró el grito de dolor de mi hermana, quise ayudarla pero la mano de Aro me detuvo, apreté mis manos en mis costados.

Espera tu turno- me dijo.

¡ERES BASURA, PURA MIERDA… POR ESO TE MATARÁN, SIENTETE ORGULLOSA DE QUE TUS PADRES FUESEN ASESINADOS O LLORARIAN VIENDO LA MIERDA QUE ERES!- se estaba pasando. Mi hermana aún estaba mirando su mano pegada a la mesa por el cuchillo.

Ayúdame….- me susurró, quería ir, pero la mano de Aro no me permitía movimiento.

¡AYUDATE TU MISMA BASURA Y SACATE DE LA MANO ESE CUCHILLO!- le volvió a gritar.

¡NO PUEDO!- se quejaba mientras lloraba.

Puedes… hazlo, confío en ti- le dije mirándola fijamente.

Me duele- susurró casi desmayándose.

Vence el dolor… hazlo, confío en ti Áng- le incité, tomó el cuchillo y con un solo tirón se lo quito de la mano, se lanzó al suelo a gritar y llorar del dolor.

Ayúdala- me aconsejó Jake saliendo mientras daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Aro y ambos salían de la habitación conversando y riendo de lo lindo.

Ven- le dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Nos fuimos a prisa hasta la sala de recuperación. La ayudé a desnudarse y la metí nuevamente a la tina de cemento.

¿Por qué?- preguntó.

¿Por qué, qué?- no entendía su pregunta.

¿Por qué el me habla así? ¿Por qué le permites que se refiera a los papás con tal libertad?- preguntó.

Porque no puedo hacer nada… si en mis manos estuviese la posibilidad de sacarte de aquí, te juro que lo haría, pero ya no puedo- le susurré mientras ella asentía casi imperceptiblemente.

¿Qué tipo de ordenes son las que vienen del destino, Bella?- preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Las que da Aro- le informé.

¿solo por qué él lo dice lo que haces o lo que haré está bien?- preguntó nuevamente, a pesar de que no había hablado mucho si que había escuchado bastante.

Así es… nosotros somos los buenos… ellos los malditos asesinos que matan a gente inocente como a nuestros padres por ejemplo- le expliqué mientras corría el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos, aún se quejaba.

¿y por eso merecen morir?

¿te parece poco?- pregunté sorprendida.

Y ¿si se arrepienten?- sonreí.

Ellos jamás harán eso- le informé.

Matar a alguien no cambia nada, matar a los asesinos de nuestros padres no nos hará sentir mejor, no nos los devolverán… seguiremos iguales, con el mismo dolor Bella… ellos jamás volverán, hagamos lo que hagamos, jamás nos volverán a abrazar.- me dijo tan sabiamente.

Áng, jamás sabremos hasta donde nos lleven nuestras decisiones pero quizás al matar a uno se pueden salvar miles- le dije tal y como una vez me hicieron comprender a mi.

Eso no me reconforta- dijo mirando para otro lado.

Ese es mi código y cuando lo comprendas de corazón- tomé su mentón para que me pudiese observar- será el tuyo también. En eso es en lo que creo, eso es lo que me mueve- me miró fijamente.

¿Por qué mataron a nuestros padres?- preguntó.

Con los días lo sabrás.

Día dos

¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Demetri. Ella no respondió al instante, solo me miró un momento.

No lo sé- Demetri la golpeo al instante… llevaba 2 golpes ya y aún no se desmayaba.

¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó de nuevo.

Mi hermana me trajo para aprender a ser una súper asesina- baje la mirada, era ingenioso, pero no. Demetri la miró intensamente- carajo- y luego otro golpe estalló en su cara, pero esta vez la tiro al suelo con silla y todo.

Día tres

Te toca- me dijo Aro mientras la mirábamos desde una ventana que daba a la sala de recuperación.

Ok- dije y salí para ir a buscarla.- Sala de disparos en 5- le informé y ella solo asintió.

Me miró espantada.

¿quieres que le dispare a una anciana muerta?- preguntó histérica.

Necesitas saber como meter una bala en el cuerpo- le dije tranquilamente mientras preparaba su arma.

Día cuatro

Cada día se me acercaba más el final de la preparación y sentía que le faltaba tanto aún, no sabía que hacer para que dejara de sentir tanto miedo. Sabía que Aro me había dado una extensión de otra semana, pero yo confiaba en ella, sabía que podía hacerlo, ella era mejor que yo, ella tenía mucho más talento solo le faltaba un incentivo.

Salí al jardín donde me percaté que Áng estaba leyendo, me distraje mirándola.

¡BELLA!- me gritaron.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté acercándome al auto del que bajaba Jake corriendo como energúmeno, Áng miraba preocupada.

Le dieron- de repente vi que bajaban casi muerto a Mike, quien se había encargado siempre de nuestro cuarto de recuperación.

¿Quién?- pregunté acercándome velozmente a él, Áng también se nos unió y entre todos lo llevamos hasta su propio cuarto, lo desnudamos y lo metimos a una de las tinas especiales.

Cullen… Emmett… ese perro mal nacido- gruño Jake.

¡MIKE!- lo llame mientras gritaba, no quería que se muriera, todos éramos muy unidos, éramos como una gran familia, aquí todos eran como mis hermanos.

¡hermano no te vallas!- le pidió Demetri mientras le hacía resucitación.

¡Mike por favor!- le pedí llorando, bajé para enviarle respiración por la boca.- ¡MIKE!- le grité mientras Demetri seguía moviéndose sobre él.- hermano no te mueras- le pedí.

Está muerto- nos dijo Aro. Mi hermana nunca lo había visto directamente así que se asusto un poco.- y no podremos hacer nada… poco a poco todos moriremos, todos seremos exterminados por los mal nacidos Cullen… ¿eso quieren?- nadie decía nada, todos estábamos llorando, era una gran perdida.- ¿eso quieres?- le preguntó a mi hermana- ¿quieres que la próxima que llegue así sea tu hermana?- le preguntó indignado y ella solo negó.

¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunté furiosa, quería deshacerme de ese maldito Emmett Cullen- ¿Cómo lo podemos vengar?- pregunté sonriendo malignamente.

Solo tu hermana lo puede hacer… ella es la que tiene en sus manos esta misión, si ella no lo logra poco a poco todos caeremos, acribillaran a tu hermana, ella es la próxima en sus listas- abrí unos grandes ojos, eso me sorprendió- no es juego bella… un infiltrado descubrió que tu nombre esta en la cabeza de la lista, desde que estás aquí con tu hermana y no haz salido ellos están frustrados, pero eso mataron a Mike, no quiso revelarles tu paradero.- me sentí malditamente culpable- fue lo correcto, para eso lo formamos, espero que en el momento que veas bajar de un auto a tu hermana tal como él, no te sientas culpable por no haber hecho más esfuerzo.

Día cinco

La golpee en el rostro con un puñete de mano cerrada.

Deja de hacerme perder mi puto tiempo- dije furiosa, la necesitaba lo antes posible dentro de la fraternidad, necesitaba que ella enamorara a Edward y consiguiera los nombres de los contribuidores, necesitaba deshacerme de mucha gente.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunté.

No lo sé ¡Golpéame!- me gritó y así lo hice, la golpee con todas mis ganas, la pateé y tiré al suelo producto de los golpes.

¿Por qué estás aquí?- volví a preguntar.

Tu me obligaste a venir ¡Golpéame!- volvió a gritar, me gustaba su actitud, pero estaba vez no pararíamos hasta que me dijera lo que realmente quería escuchar. La seguí golpeando.

¡Eres una mierda… una porquería, por eso nadie te quiere, por eso nadie te a buscado, POR ESO BEN YA ESTÁ CON OTRA! No eres diga de nada ni de nadie… porque no eres nadie- le estaba dando pistas.

¡Eres una perra!- intentó pegarme pero la esquivé y volví a golpearla.

¿Qué quieres que diga?- preguntó sangrando casi por todos lados.

¡¿Por qué estás aquí?- le pregunté perdiendo la paciencia.

No lo sé.

¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunté mientras la pateaba en el estómago en reiteradas ocasiones.

No se…

¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunté impaciente y esta vez, pero no tan fuerte, golpee su rostro con mi pie.

No se quien soy- gritó con una mezcla de dolor, me detuve un poco más conforme, la giré.

¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunté curiosa.

Dije que no se quien soy- susurró sangrando sonreí victoriosa, Aro estaba en la ventana observando y me sonrió con orgullo.

Subí hasta mi habitación mientras ella me seguía.

¿en serio quieres saber quien eres?- pregunté mirándola detenidamente.

Quiero- susurró, le entregué una caja con las únicas pertenencias que tenía de nuestros padres, cartas, fotografías, documentos y otra gama de cosas.

Papá pertenecía a la fraternidad, así fue como conoció a mamá, ella entro para ser otra pieza del destino y él tenía que enseñarle así como yo a ti… un día un miembro de esta fraternidad rompió las reglas…

Cullen…- me interrumpió, asentí.

Comenzó matando a los únicos que eran mejor que ellos… nuestros padres…

¿pero por qué?- preguntó sin comprender.

Para poder hacer lo que quería, él los mato frente a nosotras, pero como éramos tan pequeñas, obvio tu más, no lo recuerdas. Los cegaron y los traicionaron después de ser tan amigos…

No lo puedo creer- dijo mirando todas las cosas que estaban dentro de la caja.

Eso es lo único que nos queda de ellos, busca la conexión quizás sea la única forma de saber quien eres…- después de eso la deje sola para que tuviese privacidad y pudiera pensar un poco.

Día seis

¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó muy convencida con la situación.

Dispara al blanco… deja que tu instinto te guíe- le aconsejé.

Pero… la mujer obstruye mi objetivo- dijo mirándome sin comprender. Trató por minutos de concentrarse.

¿en qué estás pensando?- le pregunté mientras ella observaba a la mujer.

Ahora se porque jamás me importó nada- miré a Demetri y me sonrió.

¿Por qué?- pregunté intrigada, necesitaba que ella entendiera todo.

Porque estaba viviendo una mentira- susurró mientras levantaba la mano y disparaba, pero falló su objetivo, le disparó en la frente a la mujer.

Así es…- le incentivé.

Finalmente puedo seguir mi destino…- hasta su rostro era diferente- conocer como ellos vivían… estaba desperdiciando todo en Forks, desperdiciándolo todo al lado de Ben… ahora estoy viviendo la vida que nací para vivir- alzó su brazo y volvió a disparar, esta vez la bala se movió un poco pero nuevamente impacto en la anciana.

Tu puedes Ángela… yo se que tu puedes…- la observé atentamente.

Tengo que entrenar más duro, tengo que ser como mis padres… como mi hermana- se susurró más para ella que para nosotros.

Puedes…

Tengo que poder… tengo que matar a los hombres que asesinaron a nuestros padres… tengo que estudiarlos, analizar sus vidas y vivir para deshacerme de ellos- dijo.

Siempre hay una oportunidad- le dije.

Siempre tendré una oportunidad- alzó la mano y volvió a disparar, pero no pudo, nuevamente falló.

Por primera vez en tu vida estás en control- miré sorprendida, era Aro.

Lo intento…- susurró ella sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Mira el objetivo y piensa solo en eso, dispara- y así lo hizo pero nuevamente falló, tiró el arma en la mesa sabía que estaba frustrada en su entonces yo también lo estuve. Le faltaba una pequeña presión, miré a Aro y le hice saber mi sugerencia, asintió. Caminé y me puse frente a la mujer muerta que colgaba. Áng me miró sin poder creerlo, pero ella necesitaba comprender ya, nos quedaba solo un día y era en el que me faltaba para enseñarle su primera misión.

Dispara al blanco- le pedí.

¡estás loca!- me criticó yendo hasta la puerta.

¡Dispara al blanco!- le pedí un poco más fuerte.

No puedo…- susurró.

Ella confía en ti- le dijo Aro tocando su hombro. Me quedé estática esperando, me observaba sin tomar la decisión aún, respiraba muy rápido y una pequeña capa de sudor se había posado en su frente.

Hazlo…- caminó tan rápido que apenas pude ver del todo claro cuando tomo el arma y disparó, me sentí orgullosa cuando la bala que venía directamente hasta mi pecho se movió y llegó hasta el blanco, llegó hasta donde tenía que ser.

Bienvenida a la fraternidad- le dijo sonriendo Aro- las quiero en 5 en mi despacho- después salió al instante de la habitación. Me acerqué al instante a mi hermana sonriendo.

Me siento orgullosa de ti, Áng- la abracé y ella también a mi, fue un abrazo fuerte, muy apretado.

¿aún me queda un día?- preguntó emocionada.

Aún…- le susurré- pero ahora tenemos que ir a ver a Aro- asintió.

Benjamin Léger- nos dio el informe- es uno de los grandes contribuidores en la organización de los Cullen.- nos informó.

¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunté.

Acompañar a Ángela… será su primera misión- la miré y ella solo asintió.

Perfecto- salí al instante del lugar y me fijé que tras mi venía mi hermana a paso confiado, sonreí me sentía orgullosa de ella.

¿Crees que lo logre?- me preguntó sentados en el auto.

Confío en ti…- le hice saber.- Áng, estarán en el 5to piso, este es el hombre- dije entregándole una carpeta con fotografías del tipo.- se sentará en la cabecera, necesito que todo esto sea rápido porque si miran en nuestra dirección y te ven estaremos perdidos con tu primera gran, gran misión ¿ok?- asintió concentrada mirando las fotografías.

¿Dónde estaremos nosotros?- preguntó aún concentrada.

En el edificio de enfrente- asintió- Áng una vez que dispares te largas del lugar, no tienes que demostrar nerviosismo ni nada porque ellos son muy inteligentes… necesito que solo mires a este tipo con tu mejor mirada de inocencia… fingiendo estar "deslumbrada"- le pedí mientras le entregaba una fotografía de Edward Cullen.- dios quiera te lo topes- dije más para mi que para ella.

Llegamos al edificio y sigilosamente subimos hasta el 5to del piso que estaba frente al de la reunión. Nos concentramos y los vigilamos por una hora hasta que se soltaran un poco. Mi vista se poso en el mastodonte de Cullen, Emmett Cullen, quería atravesar su gigante cabeza con una de mis balas, quería hacerlo pagar por la muerte de nuestro hermano, pero tiempo a su tiempo… pronto el destino lo indicaría y podría deshacerme de él.

¿Es el que esta de negro?- preguntó Áng acercándose un poco a la ventana.

No…- le pedí quitándola- no te pueden ver… ellos son muy astutos.

Y ¿Cómo lo haré entonces?- preguntó.

Te centraras en el objetivo, sacaras tu mano y apretaras el gatillo- dije sonriendo mientras ella ponía una cara de "no me estas hablando enserio"- es fácil Áng, una vez dominado jamás podrás fallar- le incentive.- ¿Ok?- asintió.

Tu me dices- respiró profundamente. La observé, en minutos todo en ella cambiaría.

¿lista?- pregunté pero ella no hizo seña para indicarme que estaba preparada.- ¿Qué sucede?- se notaba que estaba pensando.

¿Por qué merece morir?- preguntó.

Porque es malo- respondí al instante.

¿está bien hacerlo?- ahora sus ojos volvieron a ser los de mi hermanita la insegura.

No somos nosotras las que lo queremos muerto, es el destino Áng, con su muerte se salvaran millones de personas- necesitaba que ella de una vez por todas comprendiera todo.

Y ¿su familia?- preguntó.

Serán más felices en la inconciencia que sabiendo a lo que él se dedica… Áng, ese hombre merece morir- toqué su hombro. Asintió- necesito que cuando dispares corras como jamás en la vida lo hiciste ¿Ok?- volvió a asentir- Áng la vida nos esta dando la posibilidad de vengar a nuestros padres juntas… no cometas una imprudencia- con eso le estaba pidiendo que una vez sola no se quisiera escapar- te necesito.

Mi vida es esta… mi vida es a tu lado- me dijo muy convencida.

Sabes que hacer ¿verdad?- pregunté una vez más.

Por supuesto- sonrió.

Concéntrate…- le pedí y ella así lo hizo- prepárate- le pedí, suspiraba cada vez más rápido- ¡ahora!- disparó sin pensarlo ni un segundo, en cámara lenta dejó la pistola en la mesa y una vez que comenzó a salir de la habitación me guiñó un ojo. Sonriendo centré mi vista en la dirección de la bala y me sentí orgullosa cuando la bala impacto secamente en la frente de Benjamin Léger. Sonreí con verdadero orgullo, verdadero, verdadero orgullo. Al instante todos los presentes en la reunión se voltearon a mi dirección y pude ver el rostro sorprendido de todos cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, al instante Emmett y Carlisle Cullen comenzaron a bajar mientras otros disparaban en mi dirección. Corrí por las escaleras de emergencia, bueno, en realidad no corrí, comencé a bajar lentamente, Emmett era muy lógico vendría por las escaleras mientras Carlisle tomaría el ascensor para confirmar que no me fuese por ahí, así que más o menos en el 2 piso salí de las escaleras de Emergencia y me metí a un baño. Miré por una pequeña ventana y aún era muy alto como para saltar, pero debía arriesgarme o esperar y quizás arriesgarme a que ellos me encontraran… no eso jamás. Me encaramé en la ventanita y sin pensarlo mucho me lancé… me dolieron un poco las piernas pero lo deje pasar "eres la próxima en la lista" debo aceptar que me asuste un poco, así que rápidamente llamé a un taxi.

¿estás apurada?- preguntó una voz que dejó ver la notoria satisfacción que le producía tenerme en sus manos.

Un poco- dije muy tranquila, me lo habían enseñado así que era fácil controlarme aunque igual el temor me estuviese carcomiendo, lo único que esperaba era que mi hermana aya escapado.

¿podría invitarte un café?- preguntó acercándoseme y pasando su brazo por mi hombro y pude notar que me amenazaba por mi costado con su arma.

Encantada- le dije mientras sonreía y lo miraba con mucha amabilidad. El hombre sonreía a más no poder- ¿orgulloso?- pregunté con ironía.

No sabes cuanto.- me guió hasta la parte del estacionamiento donde me percaté a Carlisle recargado en un flamante auto negro, muy elegante e de admitir. Con precaución miré un poco para percatarme si encontraba mi auto, pero ya no estaba donde lo había dejado. Me asustaba que hubiese bajado sin arma, pero Jake había reído como loco cuando le enseñaba a camuflar cuchillos sin cortarse porque le costaba, espero que se haya camuflado algunos.

¿no lo crees?- preguntó Carlisle sonriendo en mi dirección.

¿perdón?- no había escuchado.

¿estás distraída?- preguntó- ¿buscas a alguien?- miró en todas direcciones.

En realidad, esperaba un poco más de apoyo- susurré.

Dame tus armas- pidió.

Ok- dije y le di mi arma, si me hubiesen querido matar ya lo habrían hecho.

Todas Isabella- me amenazó Emmett haciendo más presión con la pistola, me quejé.

Emmett…- le criticó su padre y disminuyó la presión.

Gracias- dije y le entregué uno de los cuchillos camuflados.

Ok… te voy a ayudar lo que más pueda, así que no hagas estupideces- dijo mientras me abría la puerta trasera y entré al instante. Admito que me llevé un gran susto cuando me percaté que sentado ahí mismo estaba Edward Cullen, estaba recostado en el asiento. Lo miré un poco avergonzada… ¿avergonzada? ¿avergonzada yo? Ellos mataron a mis padres… avergonzada jamás. Sonreí.

¿adolorido?- pregunté con ironía. Sonrió endemoniadamente sexy… dios deja de pensar cosas…

No más que tu…- fruncí el ceño, no comprendí hasta que su puño impactó de llenó sobre mi rostro, me inundó un punzante dolor, gran, gran dolor, no fue, Jake me golpeaba mucho más duro, lo que si fue que comencé a sentir un liquido caliente bajar por mi nariz.

Edward dios mío…- gritó su padre mirándome fijamente. Sonreí con ironía.

Golpeas como niña… y te juro que hasta ellas lo hacen mejor- dije mientras me limpiaba. Se escucho la bulliciosa risa del grandulón.

En eso concuerdo en ella- Carlisle me tendió un pañuelo que cogí y me puse al instante en le nariz.

¿Nunca te enseñó tu madre que los hombres no golpean a las mujeres?- pregunté ironizando.

Tu no eres una mujer- dijo enojadísimo, que su golpe no me doliera tanto parece que le provocó.

¿Qué soy entonces?- pregunté curiosa.

Una clase de monstruo despiadado- dijo y miró por la ventana. No se lo negaría porque eso era verdad. Me quedé callada todo el trayecto, de vez en cuando me quejaba por el insistente aroma de la sangre, lo que me incomodaba bastante. Entramos a una gran casa blanca.

Sigo creyendo que esta es una gran locura- yo iba caminando sola sin que nadie me afirmara. Así que tan rehén no era.

No le presentaremos a la familia Edward- agregó su padre, me desviaron de la entrada principal y me llevaron hasta un cuarto trasero, aparentaba ser una de esas casuchas que se ocupan para guardar los implementos para el jardín.

Wow… ¿una sala de tortura?…- pregunté fingiendo tranquilidad.

Toma asiento- me dijo el grandulón con cara de pérfido y así lo hice. Esto estaba por comenzar.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Rehén

Bella POV

Gracias- hice como que agradecía el gesto de que me invitara a cenar- ¿me presentarás el menú?- pregunté con ironía.

Por supuesto- dijo él, me percaté que Edward estaba sentado tras su hermano y al lado estaba su papa con una rubia despampánate que se acababa de unir a nosotros.

¿Qué hay de cenar?- sabía que me estaba sobrepasando, quizás era mejor callar, eso, ya no diría más.

¿el uno o el otro?- dijo levantando sus puños respectivamente. Suspiré, se me venía duro.

¿Carlisle?- pregunté, sabía que antes de la golpiza él me respondería algunas cosas, él siempre había tratado de conversar conmigo.

Dime- dijo él acercándoseme.

¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?- pregunté muy seria.

No le digas nada padre, deja que mis puños hablen- dijo sonriendo con ironía, esta situación le excitaba se le notaba, era como cuando se le entregaba un juguete a un niño.

Queremos que dejes de matar- agregó igual de serio e ignorando a su hijo.

No lo haré… mientras yo viva voy a matar a los mal nacidos que ayudaron con la muerte de mis padres- dije aparentando tranquilidad, pero realmente estaba muy enojada por dentro.

Tienes que empezar una vida nueva Isabella… tienes que empezarla lejos que aquí.

¿y si no?- quería saber mis opciones.

Te haremos entrar en razón- después de eso se alejó, suspiré y me preparé a lo que venía.

¿aceptas alejarte?- preguntó sonriendo- dime que no por favor…

Jamás dejaré de vengar a mis padres- dije convencida. La mujer rubia de me acercó y amarró mis manos por tras la silla. Cuando la mujer se alejó el puño de Emmett se aplastó contra mi rostro, juro que este me dolió 10 veces más que el que me dio su hermano. Este si que era un golpe.-dios…- susurré mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

¿Cómo encuentro a Aro?- preguntó Carlisle.

No lo sé…- susurré, y otro golpe se plantó en mi rostro pero del otro lado.

No le des tan duro- me percaté que Edward estaba rígido mirando la acción. Sin hacerme ninguna pregunta me volvió a dar.

Dios mío…- tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer, no les iba a dar el gusto de verme derramar una lágrima, pero dios, si que pegaba duro.

Te tienes que alejar Bella- me dijo otra vez Carlisle, sentía mi rostro caliente y abultado, de seguro se me iba a hinchar.

No lo haré- me dolía hablar, el hombre sonrió y siguió dándome duro, sin tregua de poder tomar aire tan siquiera.

¿Cómo encuentro a Aro?- Carlisle quedó frente a mi y le escupí la cara la sangre que se me estaba agolpando en la boca. Me miró enojado, pero no me golpeo, ni siquiera vi ganas de querer hacerlo.

Hija de perra- me gritó la mujer rubia que se acercó enfurecida a mi y me golpeo igual de duro que el hombre, wow si que esa mujer era ruda- maldita hija de puta- me dieron ganas de enterrarle una bala en la cabeza por decir esas cosas.

Con mi madre no- dije alejándola con el pie, la empujé tan fuerte que cayó al suelo, se paró encolerizada pero antes de que me golpeara otra vez Emmett la tomó de la cintura y la alejó de mí. Vi borrosamente a Edward acercárseme, me había entrado sangre a los ojos así que no podía ver bien.

Ayúdate… vas a salir muerta de este lugar si no nos dices donde encontrarlo- me dijo Edward cariñosamente, lo que e de admitir me extraño demasiado. Me quedé embobada mirándolo unos segundos, ese hombre era muy lindo… estrategias… estrategias… enemigo… asesino… arruinó a tu familia… volteé mi rostro, no quería mirarlo.- no hagas esto Bella… ayúdanos y te dejaremos ir… podrás vivir tranquilamente lejos de esta mugre de muertes y todo esto… ayúdanos- me pidió.

Jamás- susurré como pude, porque me dolía todo.

Hola hermosa… ¿me extrañaste?- preguntó Emmett burlándose de mi.- ¿así que con tus papitos no?- preguntó tentándome… yo podía aguantar lo que fuese, menos que se metieran con mis padres.

Emmett…- le llamo su padre, pero este ni lo miro.

¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó acercándoseme, juro que me espanté cuando vi en que estaba fijada su vista. Había estado tan nerviosa por el comienzo sin retorno de mi hermana que quise sentirme apoyada y protegida por mis padres, así que me había puesto el último regalo que me dieron para navidad. Era un relicario hermoso de oro con una foto de nosotros juntos. Me lo tiró y lo abrió. Di gracias al cielo que en la foto no apareciera mi hermana.- ¿Reneé y Charlie?- preguntó sonriendo.

No juegues con eso… entrégamelo- jadee.

Miren…- abrió los brazos- encontramos el punto débil de la GRAN Isabella Swan… un miserable collarcito- dijo mirando despectivamente mi tan preciado recuerdo.

No le has daño… por… favor…- me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Información por tu medallita- dijo él. Estaba perdida… mi único recuerdo moriría en manos de este hombre… no podía delatar el paradero de Aro porque junto a eso delataría el paradero de mi pequeña Áng… fue el peor error ponérmelo.

Te lo suplico no lo destruyas- le rogué y juro que si me hubiese podido poner de rodillas lo habría hecho.

Wow… ¿Quién diría que Isabella rogaría por algo? ¿podríamos grabarlo? Sería mi video personal favorito- dijo el idiota.

Terminemos con esto Emmett- dijo Edward.

Exacto… no esta dispuesta a dar información así que- dejó caer mi relicario al suelo, lo iba a destruir.

NOOOOO…. TE LO SUPLICO… por favor no puedo dar esa información porque no la sé… yo no vivo con él- mentí.

Mientes… quieres esa porquería- dijo indicando el suelo- pero aún así me mientes-me gritó.

Emmett te lo imploro… eso es lo único que me queda de mis padres- no pude aguantar el llanto cuando vi que su pie se acercaba al relicario.

¿lloras?- se estaba burlando pero no me interesaba… no me interesaba rebajarme y que me viese llorando… solo quería que me lo entregara.

Te lo suplico- le pedí.

Emmett te estás pasando- le dijo Carlisle.

Carlisle… Carlisle… por favor… quítaselo… por favor- le pedí.

Información por esa mugre… es justo, te estoy dando a elegir- me dijo el hombre que tenía el control de la situación.

No puedo…- hipé…- juro por todo en mi vida que no puedo… no lo rompas- le pedí.

Lo siento- dijo y su pie se acercó más.

¡Edward!- quizás podía convencerlo- por favor… quítaselo… tengo mucho dinero, te entrego toda mi fortuna por el, por favor esa es la última fotografía que me tomé con mis padres.- Y sin comprender Emmett se alejó, pude ver en el suelo mi relicario, quería poder ponerme en pie tomarlo y defenderlo con mi vida. Lo vi volver con una gran piedra que sin dudar tiró sobre el último recuerdo de mis padres. Me quedé perpleja, me quedé casi sin respiración, mis ojos casi se salían de sus orificios. No podía creer que después de verme a mí… a Isabella Swan suplicar por ese objeto, suplicar para que no lo rompiera, pero… dios… me quedé como en shock.

¿Creíste que no lo haría?- preguntó sonriendo.

Emmett por dios… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?- preguntó Edward acercándose para ver los restos de mi mejor pertenencia. Al agacharse vi que se quejó, aún le dolía lo que le había hecho.

Esa perra tiene que entender que con los Cullen no hay oportunidades… su culpa es que ese baratija esté destruida, si tanto lo quería debería habernos dicho lo que le pedíamos- lo miré con gran irá, por menos había matado, así que de lo que estaba completamente segura, es que llegaría mi momento y este hijo de su madre pagaría esto y la muerte de Mike.

Te voy a matar- le dije con toda la ira acumulada con la que pude.

¿amarrada y aún así me amenazas?- preguntó sonriendo.

¿quieres apostar?- pregunté furiosa.

Hija lo mandaremos a arreglar- dijo Carlisle presurosamente.

Parece que tu hijo no me conoce, Carlisle… pero no te preocupes, luego lo harás- sonreí con mi mejor cara de burla.

Te reto- dijo él sin miedo alguno. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta tenía un pequeño cuchillo en mi muñeca y con el corte la soga que me tenía las manos atadas.

10 segundos y te juro que estaré frente a ti apuntándote con un arma- le dije una vez que tenía mis manos sueltas otra vez, quizás el miedo de que si me notaba mover y rompiera mi medalla me hizo querer no desatarme, pero ahora ya no perdía nada.

Te doy 15- dijo él.

No necesito tantos- a tiempo record saqué las armas que tenía escondida en mis pantorrillas y le apunte a Edward y a Emmett, sabía que su padre no se movería hasta que no hubiese peligro.- si se mueven un milímetro les juro que un bala atravesara la cabeza de este perro.- me arrodillé frente al relicario y lo abrí como pude, el vidrio que cubría la foto estaba roto y la foto misma cortada, ya no tenía arreglo. Negué.

Bella baja el arma- me pidió Carlisle.

Vendrás conmigo- le dije al hombre.- tu- apunté a Edward- al suelo y tu- indiqué a Emmett- átale las manos por la espalda- y así lo hizo- ahora siéntate- me dolía todo el rostro.- tu- indiqué a Carlisle- átale las manos por la espalda- le pedí y nuevamente me hicieron caso.

¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Emmett una vez amarrado.

Tu… quédate en esa esquina- le dije a Carlisle otra vez.

¿Qué vas a hacer niñita?- preguntó sonriendo con gracia, parece que la situación no lo asustaba ni un poquito, pero veríamos si esto no lo atormentaba. Lo golpee con el cacha de la pistola lo más fuerte posible rogando al cielo que no quedara inconciente. Se quejo y prontamente una espesa capa de sangre cubrió su rostro.- maldita- se quejó pero aún así sonreía.

¿Qué era de ti la rubia?- pregunté con malicia, al instante se espantó y su rostro se congeló, ella era su mujer, les pude ver un anillo en la mano izquierda, un anillo de matrimonio.

Ni lo pienses- lo volví a golpear con el cacha de la pistola.

¿Amarrado y pretendes ordenarme cosas?- pregunte con ironía, el otro lado comenzó a sangrar.

No la toques… a ella no la toques- me amenazo. Me acerqué hasta llegar a su oído.

La voy a matar y quedará en tu mente…- le dije.

Tenemos un hijo… por favor, no le hagas daño, mátame a mí- suplico.

¿Cómo se siente estar del otro lado?- pregunté molesta.

Te lo suplico- agregó mirándome fijamente.

¿Tu esposa o hijo?- pregunté suelta de cuerpo- es justo, te estoy dando a elegir una opción- use sus palabras.

Te lo imploro- dijo sollozando. Pero eso a mi ya no me importaba la iba a matar y si era necesario mataría a su hijo.

Tienes la opción de salvar a uno pero tu no eliges… si que eres egoísta- me largué de esa habitación junto a Carlisle.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TE LO IMPLORO ISABELLA! PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ- gritó con pavor.

Guíame- le pedí a Carlisle.

No lo puedo hacer… es mi familia, no puedo permitirlo- susurró.

No creo sea difícil llegar hasta la sala- después de eso apunté directamente a sus piernas y le disparé, no quería matarlos, es que de hecho, no podía matarlo porque Aro no me había autorizado. De sus labios salió un grito de dolor. Corrí hasta la casa y entré, corrí por los lugares y juro que en un minuto pensé me había perdido, esto era una mansión gigantesca.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó una mujer bajita de pelo oscuro y con una pronunciada barriga. Sonreí.

Guíame hasta la sala o donde están todos.- le pedí, la mujer me observó extrañada así que tuve que darle un incentivo, la apunté.- guíame- la mujer sorprendida cubrió su vientre y asintió.

Solo no nos dañes- pidió con lágrimas en los ojos. Me guió hasta la sala donde se encontraban 2 mujeres la rubia con un niño de unos 5 años en los brazos, la otra mujer era de pelo castaño era muy linda e inspiraba gran ternura, no podía comprender como una mujer como ella pudiese estar involucrada en todo esto.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la mujer rubia que se puso de pie al instante.

Vengo a vengarme… digamos que tu esposo hizo algo muy malo y me estoy cobrando con lo mejor que tiene- alcé mi mano y le apunté directamente al niño, ella se puso en frente y lo abrazó.

Mamiiiiiiiiii…- gritó el niño.

"

Tengo que matarte… me vengo a cobrar una que me hiciste- agregó el hombre que apuntaba al pecho de mi madre- lo siento, pero Carlisle me manda- después de eso disparó.

mamiiiiiiiii- grité con todas mis fuerzas- mamita- me agaché frente a su cuerpo convulsionado por el dolor.

Cuida a tu hermanita…"

Cuídate mucho John- le dijo la rubia a su hijo, al otro lado pude ver llorar a una niñita pequeña envuelta en los brazos de su madre intuyo que también le decía cosas y besaba como si este fuese el fin de todo.

Bella… te suplico que no destruyas mi familia- me pidió la mujer castaña, me extrañó que supiese mi nombre, yo jamás la había visto.- fui amiga de Reneé… nos quisimos mucho… no hagas esto porque ella no lo podría soportar…- me dolió que hablara de mi madre con tanta libertad- fuimos amigas de infancia- dijo.

Y ¿aún así permitiste que la mataran?- le grité nerviosa. Todos los presentes lloraban.

"

Mami no quiero que te vallas- dije con todo el dolor que sentía.

Fuerza… eres una pieza del destino yo se que tu lograrás todo lo que nosotros no podremos- el cuerpo de mi padre estaba tirado por otro lado.

Te amo mami…"

Te amo mami- le dijo el niño rubio a su madre con el cabello del mismo color. Quería matarla pero no podía, no quería que esos niños sufrieran lo que yo y mi hermana sufrimos… no quería que ellos experimentaran el dolor de la perdida. Guardé tras mi espalda el arma sintiéndome una desgraciada por haber atormentado a esos pequeños niños.

Perdón- mis ojos se cristalizaron. La rubia me observó como suplicándome que no lo hiciera ella había entendido mal, mi perdón era por haber intentado matarla, no porque que tendría que hacerlo.- no lo voy a hacer mujer- sonrió a más no poder.

Gracias- susurró.

¿tienes algún auto que pueda usar?- pregunté y la mujer dulce de un principio asintió.

Perdón- dije antes de irme y las mujeres asintieron. Salí de la casa acompañada por Esme, ella me había dicho recién su nombre.

NOOOOO…. BELLA NOOOOOO…. ¡ESME!- gritaba Carlisle. Esme se espantó cuando vio que su esposo arrastrarse y me miró con desconcierto.

Ve con él- saqué una pistola y disparé 2 veces al aire.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO…..- se escucho gritar a lo lejos, ese era Emmett. A paso lento me dirigí hasta la misma bodega y pude percatarle de que Emmett estaba llorando- te voy a matar- agregó pero ya sin fuerzas- me gastaré la vida entera si es necesario para matarte.

Es maravilloso tomar el control de la situación, ver el miedo en los ojos de la mujer cuando vio caer a tu adorable hijo que e de admitir ERA un rubio exquisito- lo estaba molestando eso era todo lo que deseaba- y ¿tu mujer? Ver el miedo en sus ojos fue glorioso que me suplicaran por su vida y que yo no los perdonara… estaba en tus manos Emmett, pudiste quedarte con uno, pero tu no elegiste… lo siento, esa ya no es mi culpa- me acerqué hasta Edward y le solté las manos, sus ojos estaban rojos e irritados, con temor miraba a su hermano.- ¿eres doctor?- pregunté y él asintió.- tu padre esta herido, lo siento pero estaba enojada- el hombre salio corriendo.

Podrás correr pero jamás esconderte ¿me oíste?- agregó con una mezcla de emociones.

¿acabo con tu agonía y te mato?- pregunté.

No… porque te voy a cazar cual animal eres- me dijo.

Contrólate- me senté sobre sus piernas pero con las mías una a cada lado de las suyas.

Aléjate de mi- me pidió alejando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Tienes una gran familia- me dolía el rostro.

¿Cómo?- preguntó curioso.

Tu no me conoces Emmett Cullen, no sabes como fue mi entrenamiento, ni lo fría ni lo dura que se puede llegar a ser cuando se trata de venganza, a mi no me tiembla la mano- le mentí porque eso justamente fue lo que me sucedió, no se que me pasaba con ellos, pero no podía dañarlos de muerte.

No te entiendo- dijo.

Te estoy dando una oportunidad Emmett no la desaproveches, tu esposa e hijo están en la sala no les hice daño- me miró sorprendido.- siéntete afortunado en mi situación a otro no le tiembla la mano- sonrió un poquito.

¿no les hiciste daño?- preguntó con gran alegría.

Emmett destruiste el único objeto que tenía de recuerdo de mis padres, esa fue la última fotografía que nos tomamos juntos y tu la destruiste, no se que tienes tu y tu familia que no los puedo asesinar a sangre fría.- me miraba fijamente.- ¿tan mal está?- hice referencia a mi rostro.

Demasiado- sonrió.

¿orgulloso?- pregunté.

Muy- sonrió más.

Aprovecha la oportunidad es la última, si te metes conmigo otra vez te voy a matar a ti y a todos los Cullen, aunque me gane la paliza de mi existencia a mano de Aro, te juro que los mato.- asintió- protege a los tuyos.- delicadamente besé sus labios- aprovecha la oportunidad que tu familia me negó a mi- me paré y me fui. Me subí al auto que me facilitaron y me marché, esto de ser rehén me había dejado exhausta.

¿así que te tembló la mano?- preguntaron desde la parte trasera del auto, di un gran salto cuando lo vi.

¿no te mandé a que atendieras a tu padre?- pregunté.

A mi nadie me manda- dijo apuntándome con un arma.- iremos a mi departamento a conversar un rato ¿ok?- asentí ¿Por qué no me negué? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Dejé que me guiara por las calles hasta que estacionamos en un edificio hermoso.- baja.

Voy a ir… ¿podrías dejar de apuntarme?- le pedí y con una sonrisa despampanante la guardó ¿una sonrisa despampanante? Dios Isabella concéntrate. Subimos hasta su piso, me percaté que cada departamento era del porte de cada piso.

Siéntete como en casa- dijo y él se perdió en el departamento. Me senté reacia, pero necesitaba descansar, estaba destruida, hoy me dejé ganar por mi Bella emocional, en otros tiempos los habría matado sin piedad. De repente mi teléfono Celular comenzó a sonar y me percaté que era Demetri. En eso apareció Edward.

¿estoy de rehén o puedo hablar?- pregunté con ironía.

Contesta.- agregó sonriendo.

Dios santo por fin ¿Dónde estás Bella?- preguntó soltando de golpe el aire.

La tienen yo lo vi- se escuchaba a mi hermana gritar.

Estoy bien, ahora mismo estoy en un hotel, quiero descansar un poco, además pude que me estén siguiendo y sería peligroso que me fuese directamente- no sé porque había dicho todo eso con tanta soltura, Edward sabría que puedo llegar a Aro.

Júrame que ya no te tienen por favor- me pidió.

Ya no me tienen… dile que se calme- lo último lo susurré.

¿no estás en peligro verdad?- preguntó otra vez.

No Demetri… te lo juro, te voy a colgar porque estoy cansada- le dije.

¿te golpearon mucho?- preguntó sobreprotectoramente.

Bastante… pero en unas horas estaré bien… extraño el cuarto R- no quería dar detalles.

Y yo te extraño a ti- susurró, quizás había gente cerca.

Y yo…- susurré sonriendo.

¿de verdad?- ¿Por qué no me creía?

Lo juro…- suspiré- me voy, te quiero mucho- colgué, Edward me observaba detalladamente.

¿un novio?- preguntó serio.

No… un amigo- concluí.

Te preparé un baño, tienes que estar dos hora en el y te juro que cuando salgas esos moretones casi se habrán ido- no lo podía creer ¿ellos también tenían una sala de recuperación? Bueno sala como sala no, pero un baño en si… dios si que lo agradecí.

Edward POV

Dejé que se metiera en mi baño para que se recuperara, me daba coraje ver que su rostro estaba todo masacrado. A Emmett si que se le había pasado la mano sobre todo con lo de su relicario. Procuré llamar a Jasper para que atendiera a mi padre y quedé muy satisfecho cuando vi que mi hermana y cuñada con los niños estaban bien. Ahora estoy aquí ¿para que traje a Bella a mi casa? Si… para sacarle información.

wow… fue maravilloso- la escuche decir, salió desnuda del baño, su ropa la había dejado aquí en mi cama. Me maraville con lo que vi, sus curvas eran enloquecedoras, dios esta mujer me estaba excitando.

¿no te da pudor salir desnuda?- pregunté mirándola confianzudamente, ella sonrió cuando se percató que mi vista estaba fija en sus senos.

No…- agregó sonriendo- ¿ves algo que te gusta?- preguntó tentándome con la mirada.

Si…- susurré, cuando me dio la espalda volví a comérmela con la mirada, me fije que en su espalda tenia tatuado el nombre de sus padres

"Charlie & Renee" un poco más arriba de del trasero tenía unas letras que de seguro eran en un idioma indio o algo por el estilo, yo no sabía que decía.

¿Qué dice ahí?- acaricié el lugar donde estaban esas letras y ella se tensó al instante.

Nada- dijo y se puso sin sujetador la camisa que le dejé para usar ya que la de ella estaba llena de sangre.

Te pusiste nerviosa- susurré mientras me acercaba más a ella.

¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó volteándose para encararme, su rostro estaba totalmente recuperado.

Saber un poco más de ti- susurré y puse la mejor sonrisa que pude.

¿me golpearas si no respondo?- preguntó sonriendo.

Lo más probable- y era verdad, tenía que llegar con la información a casa o mi padre se decepcionaría.

Bella POB

Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando me tocó mi baja espalda, casi llegando a mi trasero, el roce fue placentero, muy placentero.

Fue realmente estúpido salir desnuda, no me daba pudor pero si el hubiese sabido indio se abría dado cuenta que tenía tatuado el nombre de mi hermana.

No te voy a decir nada Edward ni a ti ni a tu familia- respondí.

Te podría obligar- susurró muy cerca de mi ¿Qué quería lograr?

¿Qué quieres Edward?- pregunté curiosa.

Tenerte- pasó sus manos ávidas por mi cintura y me pegó completamente a su cuerpo.

¿quieres dormir con el enemigo?- pregunté curiosa.

Quiero dormir contigo- dijo en mi oído mientras me mordía el lóbulo debo aceptar que me excite mucho con ese gesto creo que hasta humedecí mi ropa interior.

Y ¿tú crees que yo me acostaría contigo?- PUES SI, gritó mi conciencia, pero no podía… dios santo… ¿un Cullen? ¿excitada por un Cullen? Me alejé de él y me puse el pantalón que me había prestado, tal parece que la ropa era de su hermana la que estaba embarazada, pero obvio la ropa era de cuando no lo estaba. Me calce los zapatos y salí de su habitación.

¿te vas?- preguntó sorprendido, no me voltee y seguí mi camino, pero él me tomó el brazo y me detuvo- hey… ¿Por qué te vas?- preguntó observándome intensamente.

Porque no veo la razón de que haya venido a tu casa- me solté de su brazo pero me agarró de la cintura enta vez y no me dejó seguir.

No te vallas- susurró besando mi cuello y juro que más ganosa jamás. Jamás un hombre con solo hablarme al oído podía provocar tal grado de excitación, estaba apunto de tener un orgasmo solo de escuchar su voz y por lo posesivo de su agarre en mi cintura.- dime que no lo deseas- y sin miramientos metió su mano por mi pantalón tocándome confianzudamente. Su rápido movimiento me dejó helada, no pude reaccionar.

Edward…- maldita sea… solté un gemido y con su nombre…

¿Cómo puedes querer irte con lo mojada que estás?- preguntó metiendo un dedo por mi centro, dios ¿Cómo podía ser capaz este hombre de hacerme sentir en el paraíso? Dios mío… sacó su dedo y me dio vuelta, vi como metió aquel dedo en su boca y después sonrió. Tragué en seco y me deslumbre mirando lo tentadores que eran sus labios.

Me tengo que ir- dije agitada y de forma muy precaria.

Eres mi rehén, no te puedes ir- sonrió torcidamente… dios este hombre era como la perfección misma hecha hombre, era el pecado, mi pecado personificado en todo lo que siempre desee, un hombre que con solo mirarme me pudiese derretir.- te deseo- dijo mirando mis labios y acercándose a ellos, los mordió sensualmente… "estrategias"… "ellos son capaces de todo bella…- era la voz de Aro la que resonaba en mi cabeza- ellos hacen todo por conseguir lo que desean, son inteligentes, astutos y lo que tienen de hermosos los hijos Cullen lo tienen de despiadados… se han aprovechado de niñas, han tomado la virginidad de muchas por conseguir sus metas… te seducirán, saben que eres mi pieza más peligrosa y no pueden tenerte de otra forma, Alicia la hija de Carlisle esta casada con Javier- creo que esos eran sus nombres segura no estaba solo una vez los escuche- Emmett con Rosalie y Edward esta solo, que mejor para ellos hacer que te enamores de él para que nos dejes… ellos son grandes actores y cuando ese hombre te tenga comiendo de su mano te destruirá y te quitara lo único que te queda… tu vida y la de tu hermana"- gracias Aro…

No mezclo el deber con el placer, la repugnancia que siento por ti es mayor al deseo que puedo sentir por tu cuerpo… jamás me acostaría contigo, jamás me encamaría con un animal como tu- traté de irme pero no me dejó de hecho me acorralo contra la pared.

No te irás, no sin que me deleite con tu cuerpo- por lo menos era claro, pero veríamos hasta donde era capaz de confesar.

¿Por qué no hablas con la verdad?- pregunté.

¿Que me quiero acostar contigo para sacarte información?- preguntó y me quedé perpleja, creo que hasta sonreí un poco- eso es tan repulsivo como sexo por sexo… tiraras conmigo y después te irás donde ese amiguito al que le dijiste que lo querías mucho- juro que lo vi tensarse- luego te irás con él si es tu novio te sentirás culpable y le regalaras sexo salvaje… eso es tan asqueroso como mi idea de tener sexo para obtener información- dijo.

Me torturaron, rompieron el único obsequio que me quedaba de mis padres ¿crees que te diré algo por sexo?- tan poca estima me tenía.

Créeme cuando te digo que en la cama yo hago maravillas- volví a tragar en seco porque se veía tan endemoniadamente sexy… santo dios, tanta perfección junta debería ser pecado.

Me tengo que ir Edward, pero te juro que para la otra vendré preparada para la ocasión- dije sonriéndole un poco.

Te dejaré ir solo porque tengo que ir a ver a mi padre, pero te juro que la próxima vez no te dejaré ir, porque deseo poder meterte a mi cama ¿ok?- me dejó muy claro su punto de vista ante la situación. Tomó sin previo aviso mis labios y los besó salvajemente, no podía creerlo ¿Qué acaso todo lo hacía bien? No, era más lento que yo con un arma. Sonreí.

Te arrepentirás cuando me pruebes- le dije alejándome un poco para poder irme.

¿Por qué?- preguntó agraciado.

Porque soy como una droga… me pedirás más, más y más… alucinarás con tenerme, soñarás conmigo y cuando metas a mujeres en tu cama terminarás gimiendo mi nombre… te enloquecerá probar mi cuerpo- me tenía mucha estima y sabía que era capaz de provocar tales reacciones en algunos hombres.

Wow… eso me hace desear tenerte aún más así que no me tientes y vete mejor, porque o si no, no te dejaré ir- sonreí y luego me largué. Tomé un taxi, después de pedirle que se diera vueltas innecesarias por la ciudad para ver si alguien nos seguía, llegué hasta casa, en la entrada estaba Jacob y Demetri, en minutos como este donde lo único que deseaba era que alguien me tomara y me lo hiciera llamaba a Jacob, pero al ver los ojos hermosos y llenos de preocupación de Demetri me di cuenta que solo con él era con quien quería estar. Bajé del taxi, pagué y me fui directo a Demetri y lo besé intensamente ante la mirada curiosa de Jacob y mi hermana, pero no me intereso, lo tome de la mano y me fui hasta mi cuarto con él.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: comenzó el plan

Edward POV

Esa mujer era endemoniadamente sexy, pero tenía que concentrarme, no podía dejar que sentimientos estúpidos se apoderaran de mí, tenía que ser claro, engatusarla un poco y después cuando nos diese el paradero de Aro, yo obvio me alejaría, no era hombre para esa mujer, yo quería encontrar otra muchacha, una como mi hermana Alice, que no se involucraba en esta porquería y que no tuviese sus manos llenas de sangre… culpable o inocente al fin y al cabo sangre. Quería poder enamorarme de una dulce muchacha, sabía que era estúpido más que mal después de todo el daño que hemos hecho no creo merezca ser feliz, lo único que merezco es oscuridad absoluta… quité padres, hermanos, esposo, hijos… no me arrepentía porque sabía que al matar a uno podría salvar a miles pero aún así dolía. Si es que existe un dios le pido poner en mi camino a una gran muchacha, una que me ame de verdad.

Llegué hasta la clínica privada de la familia, quería ver en el estado que estada mi padre, era ilógico que yo pudiese sentir algo por esa mujer después de dañar tanto a mi padre.

¿Cómo estás viejo?- pregunté entrando a la habitación exclusiva.

Bien hijo, pero dime ¿te dijo algo?- preguntó con gran curiosidad.

Nada, Isabella no da su brazo a torcer con poco, así que tendré que juntarme con ella en otra ocasión- le dije muy seguro de lo que en el próximo encuentro podría lograr.

Eso espero, sinceramente deseo que podamos saber más de ella, quiero poder ayudarla, sacarla de las manos de Aro, esa niña esta cegada completamente y tu- dijo apuntando a Emmett que tenía sobre sus piernas a Rose y a John. Parece que después de lo de hace horas quedó muy sensible.- te pasaste con lo qui hiciste ¿saben si Alice habrá mandando a arreglar el relicario?- preguntó. Emmett ignoró a mi padre y se dedicó a abrazar a su familia… como lo envidiaba, pero era una envidia sana, solo que me gustaría tener lo que él tiene, alguien con quien compartir mis noche, pero no cualquier mujer, si no con la que nos amaramos de verdad.

Iré yo mismo padre, conozco una joyería que se especializa en el arreglo de cosas completamente destruidas- dije mirando reprobatoriamente a mi hermano, el que solo se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

Fui por el relicario hasta casa y después me fui hasta el centro de la ciudad hasta la joyería que mamá amaba. Dejé en las mejores manos el objeto de bella, lo sabía, ¿bella? Ella era como del prototipo de muchachas que me enloquecían, pero era una lástima que fuese una asesina o "una pieza del destino" como le había hecho creer ese mal nacido de Aro. Iba tan descentrado cuando me percaté que me choqué con una muchacha que quedó tirada en el suelo. Estaba sonrojada.

Lo siento mucho- dijo con la cara a punto de reventar. Al instante la ayude a que se levantara.

No te disculpes fui yo el responsable, no estaba muy atento- dije mirándola fijamente. Era realmente bonita tenía el cabello marrón hasta la cintura y ojitos café intenso, tenía rasgos muy lindos, era blanquita y con pequitas en el rostro, parecía niña, pero realmente rogaba que no lo fuese. Tenía un muy lindo cuerpo, todo proporcionado.

¿le pasa algo?- preguntó ella mirándome intensamente- ¿le hice daño? Lo golpee ¿verdad?- preguntó preocupada.

No, y soy yo el que debería preguntarte eso ¿te lastimé?- pregunté levantando su mentón con mi mano para que me mirara con esos bellos ojitos.

No- se sonrojó otra vez.

Perdón por ser tan poco caballero- estiré mi mano- Edward Cullen- ella tímidamente estrecho la suya que e de decir era muy suave.

Hola- me saludo.

Y ¿tu nombre?- quería saber quien era este ángel que me había dejado tan encantado.

Ángela… Ángela Weber- sonreí… realmente tenía un nombre muy apropiado, ella era un bello ángel.

Es un gusto- dije aún teniendo su mano enlazada con la mía.- y… para hacer lo que quiero hacer tengo que hacerte esta pregunta- ella frunció el seño sin comprender.

¿Cómo?- me pareció adorable su confusión.

Necesito saber si eres menor de edad o puedo invitarte un café… tu comprenderás no quiero arriesgarme a ser acusado por tratar de seducir a una niña menor de edad así que eso me deja preparado para disparar ¿Cuántos años tienes Ángela?- pregunté agraciado por aquel más efusivo sonrojo.

No soy menor de edad tengo 18- dijo tímidamente y yo sonreí por mi bendita buena suerte, bueno eran 10 años de diferencia, pero a mí la diferencia no me importaba, solo no quería problemas y que me acusaran de profanador de cunas… jajajajaja.

En tal caso ¿aceptarías tomar un café conmigo por aquí cerca?- pregunté rogando porque me dijera que si.

Si- tenía una sonrisa hermosa. Nos dirigimos a un café que estaba muy cerca de la joyería nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba en una muy bonita terraza, pero tenía que ser justo más linda… bueno muchísimas veces más linda estaba mi compañía.

Y ¿Qué haces Ángela?- pregunté para comenzar una conversación. Se veía linda, vestía unos jeans para nada ajustados y una polera de tirantes azul, e de admitir que ese color se veía maravilloso en contraste con su nívea piel.

Mis amigos me dicen Áng o Angie, no me gusta mi nombre completo- dijo sonriéndome y juro que me llene de esperanza ¿sus amigos? Wow eso es perfecto para mí, por ahora.

Ok Angie- me gustaba más- ¿Qué haces? ¿vas al colegio aún?- pregunté curioseando.

No, ya salí, iba a ir a la Universidad a estudiar licenciatura en literatura, pero mis ingresos no eran lo suficiente para poder pagar así que tengo que esperar hasta el próximo año- agregó y sinceramente me dio pena que no pudiese estudiar por falta de recursos.

Pero… ¿no postulaste a alguna Beca?- pregunté.

Si, pero por alguna extraña razón no me la dieron- dijo sonriendo pero sabía que no era de felicidad.

Lo siento- si la hubiese conocido antes podría haberle pagado sus estudios, pero estaba seguro que para el próximo año o al segundo semestre la ayudaría.

No te preocupes que no me daré por vencida- esa actitud me encantó.

Y ¿tus padres? ¿tienes más familia?- pregunté.

No… mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico junto a mi hermana que era un año menor que yo- se me apretó el corazón.- ¿y tú?- me di cuenta que no quería profundizar en el tema de seguro debía dolerle mucho.

Tengo… mis padres son Esme y Carlisle son unas personas maravillosas y te encantará conocerlos- ella se sonrojó cuando se percató del significado de mis palabras- tengo 2 hermanos uno que es mayor Emmett, es todo un payaso se casó con Rosalie Hale y ya tienen un hermoso bebé de 5 añitos John y mi gemela Alice, ella es maravillosa un poco compulsiva por la moda y las compras pero un encanto, también esta casada con el hermano mayor de Rosalie, Jasper- era algo confuso, pero bueno era mi familia.

Wow… es… raro- dijo tomando de su café, como desee ser la taza para poder tocar sus labios.

Si raro… también tienen un bebé de 3 añitos y ya viene otro con camino- dije bebiendo de mi café también.

Y ¿Tú?- preguntó mirando sus manos, sonreí.

¿Yo? ¿Yo qué?- quería que me lo preguntara directamente. Se sonrojó más.

Tu… ¿estás casado? Digo ¿tienes novia, hijos? ¿alguna muchacha que te reclame?- terminó sonriendo pero no de felicidad ¿le interesaba? ¿es ángel hermoso se interesaba si es que yo estaba comprometido? Esto era mejor de lo que creí.

No, nadie me a interesado o llamado tanto la atención como para atarme en compromiso… de momento o hasta ahora- dije con gran sinceridad.

Oh- fue lo único que agregó para luego desviar su mirada hacia la calle. Terminamos de tomar el café y le pedí si quería dar una vuelta y ella amablemente aceptó, le invité un helado. Me sentía tan a gusto estando aquí en un parque sentados en una banca compartiendo un cono de chocolate.

¿quieres que te valla a dejar a algún lado?- pregunté amablemente.

Si, gracias- subimos a mi volvo, me indicó una dirección, era un barrio humilde, ella vivía en un edificio que se veía bastante pobre. Si ella me lo permitía pronto la sacaría de este lugar.

¿te puedo ir a dejar hasta la puerta?- pregunté, quería saber donde vivía para otro día poder venir a verla.

Me gustaría mucho- no había ascensor así que subimos caminando hasta el 3er piso, hasta que nos detuvimos delante de la puerta, ella encajó la llave y abrió, pasó primero y luego yo. Su departamento era muy bonito, humilde pero bonito, era de color azul eléctrico así que supuse que ese era su color favorito.- ¿te puedo ofrecer algo?- lo que ella no sabía era que me podía dar mucho, me acerqué lo suficiente como para sentir emanar el calor de su cuerpo, su esencia era exquisita, era dulce.

Mucho…- susurré pasando mi nariz por su mejilla. Se sonrojó, era perfecta, dios me estaba excitando ya mi entrepierna estaba doliendo un poco.

Edward…- se quedó helada y supuse que se me había pasado la mano.- lo siento…- me alejó sonrojada a más no poder, en todo el día ella no había llegado a ese punto, quizás le diera algo, que imprudente.- yo… tu creíste… yo… perdón debes pensar que soy de lo peor…- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?- creíste que te estaba invitando para… para…- sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Angie… perdón… no fue tu culpa- dije tomándola de su perfecto rostro, algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Yo… yo…- no pudo decir más.

Perdóname- le pedí, de verdad que era un idiota, estúpido si de verdad quería algo serio con ella ¿Por qué hice eso?- de verdad que no fue mi intensión… además no creo que seas de lo peor y no quiero que lo vuelvas a decir ¿Ok?- ella asintió- lo que sucede es que eres muy bonita para tu propia seguridad y… bueno… no me pude aguantar, pero te juro que quiero algo sincero contigo, eres una chica hermosa y me gustaría poder cortejarte- ella sonrió por el termino- lo siento mis padres me criaron a la antigua- sonreí también- ¿me darías la posibilidad de estar cerca de ti?- ella esquivó mi vista y ¿si ella no quería? ¿Quién me hacía pensar que ella quería algo serio conmigo? O ¿Qué le llegué a gustar?... era tan adolescente de mi parte pensar que ella, una linda chica de seguro pura se fijaría en un hombre como yo, porque eso era lo que era, yo era un hombre y ella una niña que podría tener al chico que quisiera, quizás hasta era novia de alguien eso no se lo había preguntado… ¡tarádo! Quizás por pura cortesía y por no ser mal educada acepto pasar parte del día contigo… bruto… Cullen eres un idiota al pensar que esa bellísima muchacha pudiese haber sentido alguna atracción por mí.

Si…- susurró sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

¿si qué?- pregunté enojado…. Bueno más que enojado decepcionado por no poder tener su edad y que ella pudiese fijarse en mi.

Bueno…- estaba nerviosa, bajo la vista- que si quieres seguir viéndome puedo darte mi número, pero no tienes obligación, de seguro tienes miles de cosas más interesantes que andar frecuentando a una niñita y más encima como yo- ¿Qué? ¿ella pensaba que a mí de verdad no me interesaba? ¿acaso creía que podría haber en el mundo algo mejor que compartir mi día con ella? Dios que ilógica podía ser, pero me desconcertó una cosa.

¿una niña y más encima como tú?- no entendía a donde quería llegar.

Si… bueno… no sé… como yo… pobre- dijo jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

¿tú crees que me interesa tu condición económica?- pregunté desconcertado.

Bueno… es que… tu eres un hombre que se nota muy elegante y yo… bueno, no me quiero ilusionar… no quiero que me engañen- dijo con los ojitos llorosos ¿es que acaso alguien había osado dañarla? ¿jugar con ella? Dios si algún día me lo decía juro que lo mato.

No te voy a engañar… me encantaría poder pasar mi tiempo contigo, no hay con nadie más con quien quisiera estar justo en este momento- sus ojos me miraron con dulzura.

Solo… se claro, lo que quieras de mi, solo, siempre, déjamelo bien claro así no sufro en el proceso- si… estaba claro alguien le había hecho mucho daño.

¿te hicieron daño Angie?- le pregunté pero ella solo esquivó mi mirada. La abracé, quería que supiera que me interesaba- te juro que jamás te haré daño… de verdad, te lo juro- miré a mi alrededor y me entró una curiosidad.- ¿con quien vives?- pregunté.

Sola- susurró aún entre mis brazos, me espanté.

¡¿sola?- me separé y ella sonrió.

Hace años que vivo sola Edward ¿Qué me podría pasar?- preguntó suelta de cuerpo mientras se dirigía a una mochila que tenía en el suelo, sacó un libro como de esos diarios de vida, estaba muy grueso, debía tener muchas cosas.

No lo sé… pero es peligroso… este barrio es peligroso, que vivas sola es peligroso- miré por los lados de la sala y no vi ni una foto.

No tengo imágenes, me deprimen un poco, por eso las tengo todas guardadas- me mostró su libreta…

Oh- fue lo más astuto que se me ocurrió decir. La vi escribir en un papelito suelto y después me los entrego, eras sus números, uno de celular y otro de red fija.- ¿trabajas?- pregunté mientras sonreía y guardaba el papelito que contenía algo tan importante para mí. Lo dejé muy seguro en un compartimiento de mi billetera.

Si… trabajo cerca de aquí, soy mesera- me quedó mirando un rato y entendí, ya era hora de mi retirada.

Bueno… te veré luego, espero que no te arrepientas de darme tu número- le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta de salida.

¿Por qué lo haría?- preguntó.

Porque te llamaré tanto que te terminaré aburriendo- sonrió sonrojada.

No me molestará… solo como dato… no estoy disponible hasta las 5 a esa hora salgo del trabajo- me dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la puerta, se veía tan endemoniadamente sexy, pero tenía que controlarme.

Ok… te llamaré- le aseguré.

Estaré esperando- me despedí con un beso en su mejilla, duró más de lo necesario es que su aroma era maravilloso. Después la vi cerrar y fue cuando decidí irme con la esperanza de que tal vez había encontrado aquello que tanto busqué.

Bella POV

Me recosté sobre la pared.

Ok… te llamaré- le dijo él melosamente.

Estaré esperando- le dijo mi hermana de la cual me sentía más, pero que más que orgullosa. Cerró la puerta y se volteó con una gran sonrisa que se esfumó al instante.

¿Cómo les fue?- pregunté despreocupadamente mientras tomaba una cerveza.

Ya lo viste- dijo orgullosa, sonreí porque yo también lo estaba de ella.

¿Qué te dijo dentro del día?- pregunté y ella me hizo seña para que me sentara a su lado, me dio una reseña de todas las veces que le insinuó que sentía cosas por ella, así que ella como niña inocente tuvo que sonrojarse mucho para complacer.

Así que… tal parece que voy bien- dijo y en ese minuto mi teléfono sonó era Aró. Puse al altavoz.

Mis mejores piezas- saludo ambas sonreímos.

Hola Aro- saludamos ambas al mismo tiempo.

Enciende la computadora- y lo hice, revise el material enviado era un hombre de color.- Erick Foreman, espero que lo hagan bien y que no te dejes ver Ángela, eso sería un gran error- Áng no sabía la amenaza que dejaba eso, lo dejé pasar.

¿te hemos fallado?- pregunté.

Y espero que no lo hagan Bella… estaré esperando- teníamos que arreglarnos porque faltaba una hora para que se concluyera la misión, le pedí a Áng que no se cambiara, si la suerte estaba de nuestro lado los Cullen no estarían, pero no me quería arriesgar. Bajamos y tomamos un taxi que nos dejó donde había estacionado mi auto. Seguimos hasta el hotel donde se encontrarían, era reunión privada y el cuarto era sin ventanas así que tendría que subir hasta el piso, eso ya no me estaba gustando.

¿Cómo lo haremos y si está Edward?- preguntó mi hermana evidentemente nerviosa.

Demetri te enseño a conducir ¿verdad?- ella asintió.- entonces manejarás hasta el mismo lugar donde recogimos el auto y luego te irás en taxi esta el departamento, no sea que Edward no se presente a esta reunión y decida hacerte una visita- dije segura.

Pero… pero Aro fue claro- me dijo.

Si, pero ahora prefiere que Edward no te vincule a mi… por favor se precavida y vete con cuidado ¿Ok?- acaricie su rostro.- llámame cuando llegues a casa, después iré yo.- de pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

¿hola?- espero…- ¿Edward?- me miró preguntándome que hacer, le susurré que pusiera alta voz y así lo hizo.

Te dije que te llamaría ¿no?- le preguntó con ese tono tan sexy particular de él… dios Bella contrólate.

Si… es que… bueno- tartamudeo ella, rodé los ojos y ella cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse para no reír- no esperaba que fuese tan pronto- hice gesto de estar vomitando.

Bueno ya vez… no dejaba de pensar en ti- ¿será verdad que se estaba enganchando de mi hermana?

Oh…- dijo mi hermana evidentemente sorprendida, eso no lo había fingido.

¿en que estás?- preguntó él.

Escuchando un poco de música y preparándome para dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano- dijo como si nada… estaba aprendiendo a ser una gran mentirosa y eso me gustaba. Le susurré que le preguntara en qué estaba él- y tu… ¿en qué estás?- preguntó fingiendo curiosidad.

En una reunión- y la confirmación, Áng no podía subir. Asentí y salí del coche susurrándole de nuevo que se cuidara. Llegué a recepción.

Buenas noches- saludé.

Buenas noches señorita- saludo amablemente también.

Necesito conversar con el Señor Foreman- le dije.

Lamentablemente en este momento él se encuentra en reunión si me dice quien lo busca yo le podré dar su mensaje- dijo otra vez muy amable, se notaba cansada.

Soy la Sra. Valle y soy su socia, perdí su número privado, vengo a la reunión que se suponía sería ahí- dije apuntando una sala de vidrio frente a nosotros- pero me lleve una sorpresa- dije muy convincente.

Es precaución- dijo más bajito como si se tratara de algo importante y que nadie más debía escuchar- han matado a muchos accionistas de la Empresa, por protección al señor Foreman se esta realizando en el 3er piso en una sala sin ventanas hacia el exterior- me hice la interesada.

Si… es una lástima yo estaba presente en la reunión en Forks cuando una persona desde su auto les disparó a los señores Sloam y su esposa Fox, fue terrible- la mujer asintió.- ¿puedo subir por favor? Es que voy muy atrasada- le dije y ella asintió.

3er piso sala 36- era una mujer muy confiada, pero que me la hizo muy fácil. Subí al ascensor y cuando bajé me percaté que fuera de la puerta número 36 estaba nada más y nada menos que Edward con el teléfono en la mano, de seguro seguía al habla con mi hermana. Me estaba dando la espalda así que fue muy fácil acercarme.

Te quiero Ángela- eso era peligroso tenía que tener nuevamente la conversación con mi hermanita para que no se fuese entusiasmar más de la cuenta con este muchacho, esta era una misión un poquito más comprometida, pero una misión en cuentas claras.- te quiero Ángela Weber ¿me oíste?- que estúpido al dar nombre.

¿cariño?- pregunté acercándome lo que más pude para que sintiera que tenía una arma en la espalda.

No Angie- le dijo- es una amiga… te llamo luego- dijo muy serio.- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó tenso.

¿Ángela Weber? Para dar explicaciones es porque debe ser alguien importante en tu vida- le dije y él se dio vuelta en el instante, su rostro era un poema.

No le harás daño- apunté en su estómago.

No… no se lo haré si cooperas, mi lista declama a Foreman no te interpongas y esa nueva conquista tuya no saldrá dañada ¿ok?- pregunté mirando sus labios, es que eran tan rico, tan deseables… concéntrate Bella, me regañe. Él solo pudo asentir.- wow… que poder sobre ti- vi salir a Foreman quien nos sonrió y fue directo al baño- aún todo más fácil- le hice un gesto a Edward con la cabeza para que me siguiera. Abrí la puerta y el hijo de puta estaba orinando, sonrió cuando me vio entrar ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué veía a tirar con él? Lo miré sensualmente, saqué mi arma ya con silenciador instalado y sin que me temblara la mano le disparé en la frente, Edward me observó con ojos muy abiertos.

¿Cómo puedes respirar?- me criticó.

Esto que soy no es mi culpa- le dije saliendo mientras él me seguía- esto que soy ahora lo formo tu familia- dije con total veracidad- no tengo auto así que dame un aventón.- salimos y la secretaria me miró extrañada, ya no le di importancia, me percaté que no hubiese nadie, empuñé mi arma tras la espalda.

No la dañes, tiene un bebé de 3 meses- esto si que era el colmo, era una testigo me reconoció.

No puedo dejarla, conversé con ella, me puede vender- saqué mi arma y a la mujer casi se le salen los ojos cuando me vio.

Le juro que no se nada- ya no me miraba al rostro- le juro que yo no la vi, tengo una niñita de 3 meses por favor por ella… no me mate- y nuevamente sentí arrugarse mi corazón, me faltaba una gota de maldad para no sentirme tan blandita, iba a levantar mi mano pero Edward me agarro.

Te imploro que no la dañes- la mujer tenía los ojos cerrados por el miedo y Edward me miraba con suplica.

No me vendas si te encuentro te mato y a tu bebé- ella asintió pero sin abrir los ojos. Salí del edificio y le pedí que me guiara.

¿Dónde quieres ir?- preguntó.

¿Dónde me quieres llevar?- pregunté.

¿te parece a mi departamento?- me miró con esa sonrisa torcida tan malditamente sexy de él.

Donde quieras ya te dije- entonces no era tan verdad eso de que sentía cosas tan profundas por mi hermana, íbamos pasando cerca del departamento del Áng y él de reojo miro- ¿no me digas que la perra que te estás tirando vive por aquí?- pregunté para tentarlo.

No te importa…- hijo de la… ¿Por qué no me dijo que no era una perra? Todos los hombres son iguales.

Una perra… bien barato te debe salir el polvo, es puta ¿No?- tenté otra vez.

Ella es diferente… así que no la llames otra vez de forma despectiva por favor- dijo educadamente.

Diferente y ¿especial para ti?- el asintió.

¿es tu novia?- me miró como si dudara de si era prudente decirme o no.- Hey, tuve a tu familia frente mi nariz y no los maté ¿Qué te hace pensar que me ensuciaré las manos por tan poca cosa?- tenté, otra vez.

¡Ella no es poca cosa!- me dijo enojado.

¿es tu novia?- ¿Cómo se podían llegar a sentí cosas por una persona que acabas de conocer? ¿eso podía suceder de verdad?

No… pero pretendo que en un futuro lo sea- soltó.

¿por eso te quieres acostar conmigo?- pregunté sin comprender la lógica de la situación, sin comprender que si la quería estuviese dispuesto a engañarla y más encima conmigo.

No dije que nos acostaríamos solo te dije que te llevaría a mi departamento- agregó.

Pero yo voy para poder acostarme contigo, decidí que ya no me quiero negar a lo inevitable- tragó sonoramente.

¿Por qué?- preguntó agarrando con más fuerza de la necesaria el volante.

Porque te deseo- susurré para darle más sensualidad al asunto.

Eso es suficiente para mi- me miró detenidamente.

Ojos al frente- le pedí un poco nerviosa, iba muy rápido- de todas las formas que he pensado en como voy a morir no se me apetece estampada contra un poste de electricidad- agregué y ambos nos reímos, era extraño poder estar así, tan relajadamente con él.

Esta noche morirás- me dijo y juro que mi corazón latió más rápido… ¿Por qué decía eso? Un miedo ilógico me recorrió.- pero de placer- soltó y yo sin más solté risas histéricas… hijo de la gran… si que me dio un buen sustito.

Esperemos que no te vallas solo en habladurías y la acción sea todo un fiasco.- argumente.

Lo averiguarás en minutos… no me olvidarás- sonreí.

Quien no olvidará eres tu… ya te lo advertí seré como una droga para ti- y lo sabía porque tenía claro que causaba algún efecto en él, sabía que algo sentía por mi y lo supe de un principio o cuando estuvimos en su casa y me tuvo de rehén su familia… pude sentir tensión cuando me golpeo o cuando hable por teléfono con Demetri- no me olvidarás tan fácilmente- después de eso nos sumergimos en un silencio muy placentero hasta que llegamos a su departamento.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Conociéndonos

Bella POV

Me bajó del auto posesivamente para después arrinconarme contra el mismo. Sonreí. Me gustaba sentirme dominada y él así me tenía, era él quien tendría el control de mí esta noche.

Te deseo- gruñó en mi oído.

Esta noche soy toda tuya…- le dije jadeando por la excitación.

Eso me fascina- casi me cargó hasta su casa.

¿ansioso?- pregunté y él me respondió con esa sonrisa torcida tan sexy.

No sabes hace cuanto lo esperaba- y mi camisa la rompió haciendo que saltaran todos los botones por todos lados, me reí por sus ganas, hizo lo mismo con la del. Su pecho era un monumento, sus músculos estaban muy bien definidos.

Eres un salvaje- dije pícaramente dirigiéndome hasta su dormitorio.

Y eso que aun no has visto nada- dijo siguiéndome, pero sin apartar la vista de mi cuerpo. Llegamos hasta su cuarto y yo sensualmente comencé a quitarme la ropa saqué la pistola que tenía tras mi espalda, me miró especulativo ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué vine hasta su casa para matarlo? Mmm… tentador, pero no, la dejé en un mueble y seguí contoneando mi cadera, solito se recostó sobre la cama, pero no quería yo tener que guiar esto, a mi me gusta que me dominen.

¿te cuento un secreto?- le pregunté mientras me acercaba, solo estaba en ropa interior y me gustaba ver su rostro de deseo cuando me veía, se relamía los labios.

El que quieras- no alejó los ojos de mis senos. Me subí sobre sus piernas.

Me gusta ser dominada- susurré en su oído, gimió y sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura posesivamente, eso me gustaba. No se podía negar que este hombre era excitante, que quizás podía complacer en todos los aspectos a una mujer, pero lo único que esperaba y por su bien es que no dañara a mi hermana, porque si lo hacía ahí si que no dudaría en deshacerme de toda su familia. Bueno si mi hermana no se doblegaba ante los encantos de este dios griego no tendría que sufrir por nada.

Entonces… aquí vamos- dijo dándome vuelta al instante. El roce era maravilloso, que rico sentir su sexo duro rozar mis piernas.

¿estás bien equipado?- sonreí con malicia.

En unos segundos tendrás en tus manos la mejor arma que ayas visto en tu vida- tentador. Dejamos de hablar porque sus labios se posaron fieramente sobre los míos, mientras con sus manos me acariciaba completamente, la lujuria en sus ojos era mi perdición, sin preámbulos, sin nada entró de golpe en mi interior, lo sentí llegar hasta el fondo, me protegía para no quedar embarazada pero no me gustó que no se pusiera preservativo, tendría que advertirle a mi hermana sobre eso, si este era capaz de acostarse conmigo lo podía hacer con quizás quien.

No te protegiste…- gemí porque era imposible negar que tenía una gran arma y que DIOS…. Si que sabía usarla.

¿estás en tus días fértiles?- gimió también.

No, por protección…- sonrió.

No tengo ni una enfermedad- dijo mientras seguía entrando duramente, levantó una de mis piernas para conseguir más acceso, lo que a mi me fascino. Salió completamente y entró con una estocada certera.

Más duro- le pedí, me gustaba que me tomaran fuerte, que me apretaran no que fuesen tan delicaditos.

Como quieras- dijo mientras me hacía ponerme con las piernas y las manos en la cama. Entró de un golpe otra vez, pero esta grite porque lo sentí mucho más adentro, sentí que me abarcó completamente.

Eres deliciosa…- susurró mientras con sus manos acariciaba mis pecho, se agachó un poco y comenzó a pasar su lengua por mis hombros, por mi cuello, sentía sus dientes delinear mi piel, su caliente sexo penetrándome sin sosiego, sentía que pronto llegaría a mi tope máximo.

Más… dios… más rápido… fóllame más rápido- le supliqué y tomando mi cabello para impulsarse lo hizo.

Estás… dios tan estrecha…- siguió penetrándome hasta que juntos terminamos en un majestuoso orgasmo. Me caí rendida a la cama, quería relajar mis músculos estaban tensionados por lo apretada que me sentí al llegar a la cima.

Wow…- susurré.

Y aún no has visto nada- sonrió ladinamente y me fascino. Se recostó sobre mí y se me acercó tanto que puse sentir su maravilloso aroma tan varonil que debo admitir era muy rico. Se apegó completamente a mi cuerpo y pude sentir su creciente erección otra vez.- te voy a recorrer completa- dijo tan seductoramente que mi entrepierna se humedeció con intensidad.

Hazme lo que desees, tienes poder absoluto sobre mi- susurré mientras mordía eróticamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Dibujé con la yema de mis dedos el contorno de sus músculos y poco a poco fui bajando y subiendo, sus ojos se cerraron ante mi tacto, estaba excitado, le gustaba y esos a mi me fascinaba. Se me acercó lentamente y con su lengua recorrió mis labios, bajé mi mano hasta llegar a su sexo y soltó un magnifico gemido sobre mis labios, fue fenomenal sentir su aliento caliente entrar en mi boca. Comencé con caricias sutiles para hacerlas un poco más rudas, su aliento era completamente jadeante, lo que me hacía sonreír.

Fui yo quien dijo que te recorrería- gimió cuando aferré mis manos desde sus testículos.

Recuéstate en la cama- le pedí y sin más así lo hizo ¿no se suponía que él era quien dominaba? En fin, era un dios griego y lo tenía solo para mi por esta noche tenía que aprovecharme ¿no? Comencé a besar sus pezones, pasé la lengua y mordisqué ávidamente tal parece que era su punto débil porque estaba mucho más duro.

Bella…- susurró. Bajé mucho más quedando frente a su creciente y potente erección.

¿quieres que lo haga?- alcé una ceja.

Lo estoy deseando- se relamió los labios.

Te voy a hacer disfrutar hasta el punto que me supliques por más… lo gozarás… será tu mejor mamada- dije con osadía, pero este hombre sacaba la parte más retorcida de mi mente… y… ¿a quien no? Tomé su erección y comencé a masajearla, sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente. Lamí lentamente la punta de su pene para primero saber cual era su sabor y acostumbrarme, no digamos que era lo que más me agradaba, pero es que este hombre me tentaba a cada segundo. Gruñí sobre sus sexo cuando sentí que era lo más rico que había probado, o será que estaba tan caliente que así me pareció, comenzó a embestir con ímpetu en mi boca, lo que me dejo al descubierto de que le estaba encantando. Cada vez iba más rápido y sabía por sus gemidos que estaba a poco de llegar a su punto máximo, intento apartarme pero claro que no se lo iba a permitir, seguí con el vaivén acompasado de mi boca sobre su sabrosa dureza hasta que gritando mi nombre envuelto en un gemido eyaculó en mi boca, sonreí con el ego a más no poder, era capaz de hacer vibrar a un hombre como él, me miró detenidamente mientras me tragaba toda su excitación.

Me vuelves loco- gruñó poniéndose nuevamente sobre mi, ¿este hombre no se cansaba? Me mordí el labio inferior cuando sentí su dureza rozar mi centro- eres lo más sexy que e visto en mi vida- gruñó otra vez se restregaba una y otra vez, estaba jugando conmigo.

Házmelo por favor…- le supliqué, mientras él solo sonreía.

¿Cómo?- preguntó besando mi cuello.

¡Métemelo de una maldita vez!- grité de una empujón entró en mi otra vez, era tan rico, dios, era tan placentero. Me tenía en el mismísimo infierno el como me follaba y las palabras sucias que me decía al oído.

Dios santo- cada vez eran más rápidas las entradas y salidas. Sentí como explotaba él pero lo que era a mi aún me faltaba, así que como pude lo di vuelta otra vez para yo quedar sobre él, quería montarlo y si era posible que se corriera de nuevo conmigo. Comencé a saltar sobre su dureza, me miraba con codicia, me percaté que sus ojos estaban fijos en el rebote de mis pechos, comencé a gemir porque la sensación era fascinante, mis paredes se tensaron tanto que las penetraciones cada vez eran más dificultosas.- dios casi no puedo ni moverme, estás tan apretada- dijo con la mandíbula tensa.

Más… más duro…- le pedí y volvió a complacerme, porque cuando besó tan posesivamente mis pechos y me ayudaba a entrar y salir más rápido llegué a un glorioso orgasmo….

¿Cómo estuve? ¿Logré el rendimiento esperado?- preguntó sonriendo.

No me puedo quejar- dije molestándolo.

¿Osas insultarme en mi propia casa? ¿en mi cama? ¿completamente desarmada?- se quedó pensando un momento- jamás pensé que llegaría el día que te vería completamente desarmada- sonrió con astucia.

Si intentaras algo en 5 segundos te tendría reducido- susurré depositando un beso sobre su mentón.

¿Por qué te tienes tanta fe?- preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Porque soy la mejor- dije completamente segura y con un deje de altanería, pero teníamos que ser sinceros, era completamente verdad, yo siempre conseguía lo que quería.

¿Cómo fue tu entrenamiento?- esto no me gustaba, se estaba pasando a otros temas que no eran de su incumbencia.

Eso a ti no te interesa.- dije secamente, pero sin moverme de mi lugar.

Me interesa por eso te lo preguntó- dijo sonriendo.

Ok… entonces no te incumbe- rectifiqué.

Eres la mejor porque eres fría, porque si pudieses matarías a quien fuese para lograr tu cometido- agregó tenso.

No…- me miró intrigado.

¿no qué?- especuló.

A mis padres jamás los abría tocado- concluí.

No lo creo del todo-confirmó serio.

Soy fría si… no tengo ningún problema en matar a un bebé si de esa forma salvo mi vida o la de mis seres cercanos- por ejemplo mi Ángela- ¿acaso no harías lo mismo?- me incorporé para quedar sentada en la cama, me tapé con la sábana.

Jamás… mi familia no me lo permitiría… ellos preferirían morir en vez de que ese ser tuviese que pagar por culpas de en su existir no hay- agregó poniendo las manos tras su cabeza quedando completamente desnudo ante mi vida, no hizo ni un ademán de cubrirse.

En eso nos diferenciamos, yo tengo una meta Edward y por mis padres y por…- mi hermana-… mi- mentí- la voy a lograr, yo pude ser diferente, pude ser una chica normal de 23 años, que a estas alturas estaba graduándose de la Universidad, pero el destino me tenía deparado otro por venir y yo gustosa lo acepte, esto me ayuda Edward, tarde o temprano los responsables pagarán- sentencié.

¿mis padres por ejemplo?- preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

Por ejemplo- concordé.

Sobre mi cadáver, lo sabes ¿verdad?- preguntó serio.

Verdad- concordé otra vez.

Espero que te des cuenta de la realidad antes de que tengamos que enfrentarnos- sonreí.

Vuestra verdad es tan maleable… me basta con lo que ya se…- concluí poniéndome en pie.- y concluyendo con la conversa ¿Qué tipo de anfitrión eres que no me ofreces nada de comer? ¡Muero de hambre!- susurré sensualmente mientras me iba hasta su closet- ¿puedo?- asintió, saqué una de sus poleras deportivas sin mangas que estaba a la vista y me la puse, tenía su aroma. Sentí vibrar mi teléfono y me acerqué era Angie, me asusté quizás era urgente, Edward se puso en pie y se acomodó solamente los bóxer.- ¿sucede algo?- pregunté nerviosa.

Bella… te he llamado un millón de veces pensé que te había pasado algo… dios eres una irresponsable, me tenían con el alma en un hilo- sonreí, era tan sobre protectora conmigo.

Pues ya vez que estoy sana y salva, no me ocurrió nada- sonreí mientras iba tras Edward hasta la cocina, él se acercó hasta la nevera y sacó ingrediente para hacer un sándwich, me mostró pan y asentí.

Si me doy cuenta, pero ¿habría sido mucho si me hubieses avisado?- volvió a preguntar.

Amor se me pasó la hora, además si me hubiese sucedido algo ya te habrías enterado- Edward se tensó.

¿amor? Se que nos queremos y que somos hermanas y todo eso pero jamás me dices "amor"- dijo lo último imitando mi voz.

¿Qué te puedo decir?- pregunté sonriendo, mientras veía a Edward haciendo los sándwich un poco molesto.

¿estás con un chico?- preguntó alegre.

Si amor…- dije melosa, vi sus músculos crisparse.

¡¿Edward?- había bajado el volumen porque estábamos en tanto silencio que Edward podía escuchar.

¿sorprendido?- masculino… antes podía decir que era una gran amiga, pero ahora era un hombre ¿de verdad sentía cosas por mi? ¿Por qué se ponía así?

¿estás con mi chico?- se hizo la ofendida- no puedo creer que te estés tirando a mi futuro esposo- dijo como si estuviese llorando. Me reí.

No exageres amor- sonreí.

Ok loquita… ¿llegarás? Me siento un poco sola…- quería decirle que llamara a Demetri pero no me quería arriesgar dando nombres, le podía pasar algo después.

Pero podrías…- dije dándole pie a…

¿llamar a alguien?- preguntó.

¡Exacto!- concordé.

Ok… ¿Jacob?- me tentó y gruñí, Edward me miró preocupado pero luego sonreí para demostrarle que no pasaba nada malo, se volvió a girar para terminar nuestra cena.- ya me di cuenta que esa es mala idea… quizás…- rodé los ojos…

Di…

Tonta Bella… obvio que llamo a mi cuñado…- rodé los ojos- por mientras llegas, porque ¿llegarás no?- curioseo.

Obvio… más aún si estarás ahí…- ya basta de estos tontos juegos.- ok me voy porque estoy en una misión y si seguimos hablando podría distraerme y fallar de mi objetivo- agregó Edward se volvió a poner tenso, dejó los sándwich sobre la mesa y me miró un poco molesto.

Ok… dale mis saludos a Edward el chico fiel…- sonreí…

Claaaaaaro….- después de eso le colgué.

¿así que con novio y te vienes a revolcar conmigo?- preguntó fingiendo que no le interesaba.

¿celoso?- tenté.

Claaaaaaaro…- mordió su comida, tomé el mío y comí también.

¿entonces?

Curiosidad…

La curiosidad mató al gato- le recordé, sonrió.

¿Y?- sonreí en mi fuero interno, le gustaba o por lo menos no le era del todo indiferente.

Tu tienes una chica "especial" y acabas de follarme como animal… ¿importa si tengo a alguien?- pregunté seria.

Creo que no…- siguió comiendo.

Eso creía- comimos en un completo e incomodo silencio, creo más para él que para mi, de vez en cuando daba miraditas a mi teléfono como si el le fuese a dar las respuestas que quería o necesitaba.- ¿podrías llamar un taxi?- le pedí mientras iba hasta su recamara.

¿Por qué no te quedas hasta mañana? Podríamos pasarla muy bien- se aferró a mi cintura, desabrochó otra vez mi brasier dejando mis pechos descubiertos.

Tentador lo juro, pero no puedo, tengo otro compromiso- se puso tenso.

¿con quien?- me miró con intensidad.

Con… ¿Qué te importa?- dije alejándome y poniéndome mi ropa, se sentó frustrado sobre la cama con su juguetito listo para la acción.

Eres tan especial y no lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra- dijo irónico, sonreí.

¿Por qué no llamas a la pu… a la chica especial? Te podrías divertir un rato.- susurré para tentar la situación.

Menos mal que no dijiste el improperio… y quizás lo haga, quizás la vaya a ver a su casa- tuve que sonreír, pero eso era muy mala idea.

Bueno… entonces me voy, como concejo, una vez me intereso alguien y por estúpida lo perdí… si la quieres no juegues con ella… si la quieres de verdad y ella de verdad es especial como dices, entonces respétala y no vayas buscando sacarte las ganas y punto… si vas con despecho quien terminara sufriendo será ella- susurré ¿esas porquerías las dije yo? ¿de donde? Quizás de algún libro o una telenovela.

Wow… ¿Isabella Swan dando concejos de amor? ¿tienes corazón Swan?- ironizó.

Muerto pero tengo uno- dije, me acerqué y besé sus labios rápidamente, Edward dijo que el taxi llegaría en unos minutos así que quizás tendría que esperar. Bajé lentamente tocando mis pertenencias, realmente mis únicas dos pertenencias cargadas, mi celular y mi arma, iban conmigo ¿efectivo? No tenía, bueno lo pagaría una vez llegara a mi auto. El taxi llegó y le indiqué la dirección donde se suponía Ángela había aparcado mi auto- déme un segundo sacaré dinero de mi auto y le pago- agregué.

No se preocupe el Señor Cullen ya pagó el recorrido- sonreí.

Ok, gracias- bajé y me subí a mi auto, dejé que el taxi se fuese y después me fui yo, no podía permitir que ese hombre supiese cual era mi destino y mucho menos que llegara a oídos de Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: volviendo a ser fría

Bella POV

Estaban pasando los días y no había tenido ni un minuto de relajo, según Ángela todo iba perfecto entre ella y Edward, lo que me alegraba.

Necesitaba tomarme un trago pero no me quería arriesgar, si iba al bar donde trabajaba Áng por petición de Aro podía llegar su "gran" enamorado. Habíamos hecho cambiar de empleo a mi hermana, yo pasaba las mañanas ocupadas, así que ni pensar en protegerla, Aro llamó a un bar y la contrataron por las noches. Pesqué mi teléfono y la llamé.

¿Bella?- preguntó al instante.

¿te ha llamado tu eterno enamorado?- pregunté ironizando.

Si…- podía verla rodar los ojos.

¿irá al Bar?- pregunté tomando ropa, había quedado relajada después de la ducha.

No, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer- fruncí el seño.

¿más importante que tú?- curiosee.

Ya no digas más ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Mira que no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar tengo que ganarme mi sustento- reí.

Que penita tu vida- ella no trabajar del todo, el dueño del bar le debía un favor a Aro y así la estaban saldando, ella se sentaba en la barra y ahí atendía un rato.- bueno al punto, quiero tomarme un trago pero no tengo donde ir ni quien me acompañe ¿puedes pensar algo por mi?- puse el altavoz y me empecé a vestir.

Vente para acá ñoña, todo claro esta si me dejar tomar un trago contigo- sonreí.

¡Eres menor de edad!- le recordé.

Te recuerdo que tengo una cédula de identidad que acredita otra cosa- sonrió.

Entonces no me pidas permiso porque según esa cédula no eres nada mío…

Me puse algo sencillo pero con respecto a los zapatos, nadie me bajaba de mis tacones.

Te vez hermosa- sonreí al escucharlo.

Gracias cariño- Demetri era mi gran amigo, pero tampoco quería encariñarme tanto porque si lo tenían que perder después me dolería mucho.

Se puede saber ¿A dónde va mi musa inspiradora?- me reí con ganas, él decía que cuando no estábamos juntos era la inspiradora de caricias furtivas hacia si mismo… en pocas palabras él me dijo que pensándome se masturbaba.

No sabes como me subes el ego Demetri- sonreí.

Me gusta hacerlo, quiero subir tu ego hasta las nubes… pero dime ¿puedo acompañarte?- negué.

No quiero que te vinculen a mi- sus rostro se entristeció- pero porque no quiero perderte, te quiero demasiado como para exponerte de esa forma…- me besó.

¿Bella?- era Jacob. Me separé a regañadientes de sus labios.

¿si?- pregunté un poco molesta.

¿vas de salida?- preguntó con ironía.

¿No es obvio?- asintió.

Pero me temo que no podrás ir…. Aro quiere hablarte y te necesitaba a ti también Demetri- después de eso se fue hasta la oficina de Aro.

¿Qué querrá?- me encogí de hombros, fuimos hasta la oficina.

Isabella- estaba enojado, esa era una mala señal.

¿Qué sucede?- me estaba doliendo el estómago ¿y si le pasó algo a Ángela en este rato? ¿y si Cullen la daño porque descubrió nuestro vinculo?- ¿pasó algo con Ángela?- estaba nerviosa.

Ángela cada vez esta mejor, a la que le pasó algo tal parece es a ti- me extrañé.

¿perdón?- no entendía el hilo de sus palabras.

Jacob- y este prendió la televisión, abrí desmesuradamente los ojos cuando me percaté de las imágenes ¿Cómo las consiguió? Ni idea, nos quedamos en completo silencio hasta que terminaron.- ¿puedo saber que significan esas escenas? ¿desde cuando te tiembla la mano?- eran las imágenes desde que dejé con vida a Rachel, a la secretaría del edificio y a una pareja de adolescentes que solo tuvieron la mala fortuna de mirarme en un momento inoportuno.

No era necesario matarlos- respondí.

Te perdone la primera vez con la recepcionista… Isabella ¿Has matado a muchos por ser meros espectadores y resulta que ahora por Cullen te tiembla la mano?- preguntó escéptico.

¿intentas insinuar algo?- le pregunté molesta.

Jacob- y sabía, un puño que estrelló contra mi rostro.

Dios…- Demetri tuvo que quedarse impávido, lo agradecí.

¿tendremos que volver a formarte Isabella? ¿tendré que volver a explicarte lo mismo?- gritó mientras el puño de Jake volvía a estrellarse en mi rostro.

¡¿Por qué me golpeas si sabes que eso no es verdad?- estaba enojada.

¿Por qué no los mataste?- preguntó Aro, tragué en seco, Demetri tuvo que ponerse frente a mi.

Porque…- pero Jake volvió a golpearme antes de que pudiese decir algo… dios…

¿Por qué?- sentía que mi rostro se comenzaba a abultar.

Porque no tenía para que matarlos, no era necesario- contesté rápido antes de que me volvieran a golpear, Demetri lo miró y el asintió.

No nos satisface esa respuesta- dijo con ojos suplicantes, me dio un golpe seco en el rostro, juro que me dolieron mucho más que los que me dio Jake juntos.

Santo dios…- jamás quedaría inconciente con simples golpes lo que en este momento me jugaba en contra, prefería dormirme y no saber de más.

¿tengo que volver a recordarte que esto también es por tus padres?- suspiré.

¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunté convencida de que algo tendría que hacer, esto no era un simple escarmiento o un "es para que no lo olvides para la próxima", Demetri me volvió a golear.

¿Por qué no los mataste?- me preguntó el mismo.

Porque no era necesario- volvió a golpearme.

¡¿POR QUÉ NO LOS MATASTE?- preguntó Aro sulfurado- y no me hagas perder mi tiempo porque no me iré por las ramas, una simple llamada y tu hermana pasa a mejor vida- mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LOS MATASTE?- preguntó, vi que Demetri se preparaba para golpearme pero me adelanté.

¡PORQUE ME TEMBLÓ LA MANO! ¡ME TEMBLÓ LA MANO!- terminé por darles lo que quería, mi hermana era ante todo.

Perfecto…- dijo tirando unos documentos en el escritorio.- creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no?- asentí. Tomé el expediente y un estuche, salí de la habitación, pasé primero por mi dormitorio y me lavé el rostro, me sangraba por todas partes, me puse unos parches y punto quería salir lo antes posible de aquí.

Perdóname…- susurró pero no le puse atención, me quité la ropa y me vestí de negro, tomé otra de mis armas y me fui tomando el expediente, antes de salir me sostuvo del brazo- dime que me perdonas- no lo miré y me zafe de su agarré. Tomé mi auto, en mi mente tenía presente 2 opciones; 1 no hacerlo y dejar que maten a mi hermana o 2 arrancarme con ella… sonreí, dios quiera la segunda opción fuese tan simple. Abrí el expediente y me fijé que salía Rachel y sus 2 hijos, suspiré sintiéndome una maldita. Bajé del auto su casa estaba en completo silencio. Busqué la recamara de sus hijos y saqué lo que Aro me había dejado en el estuche, eran 3 jeringas, uno se lo puse a la niña, ella se removió pero solo un poco y el otro al niño que no lo sintió. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, por lo menos se irían en el sueño. Llegué al cuarto de Rachel y ella se removió cuando me vio entrar.

¡Dios!- tiritó al reconocerme.

Perdóname- susurré, pero tenía claro que esto era por mi hermana, si no los mataba la perdería a ella.

Hice todo lo que me pediste, no nos hagas daño- susurró arrodillándose en la cama y juntando sus manos como si estuviese rezando.

Ya es tarde para eso- abrió unos grandes ojos.

Mis bebés- lloró.

Perdóname, yo no quería- dije apuntándole y jalando el gatillo. Salí lo más rápido que pude de su cuarto, tomé el pulso de los niños, pero ya no había rastro del.- yo no quería hacerles daño- salí y me monté otra vez en mi auto, tenía una larga noche por delante. Sentí que mi teléfono vibraba. Era un mensaje de Demetri "si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, vámonos los tres y vivamos otra vida, estoy contigo mi Bella". Sonreí con melancolía, ojala fuese tan simple como eso. Llegué a la casa de la secretaria y había una leve luz en la cocina, me acerqué y me percaté que estaba teniendo relaciones con un hombre, quizás su esposo ¿Por qué dios me castigaste de esta forma?

Meredith…- sentí susurrar al hombre una vez estaba dentro de la casa, subí hasta la habitación del bebé para darles tiempo de terminar. Saqué la otra jeringa y se la inyecté en el brazo, él si que lo sintió así que se puso a llorar.

¿Qué pasó bebé?- preguntó mientras cariñosamente comenzaba a acercarse a él.

Siempre nos interrumpe- agregó el hombre que veía desnudo, ella se había puesto una camisa masculina. El veneno que se inyectaba era inminente, no pasaban ni 10 segundos para su total efecto.

¿Por qué llorabas?- no se percataron que estaba escondida tras la puerta- ¿bebé?- lo pero ya había pasado, además tenía que volver a ser la misma de antes, pero también estaba en disyuntiva, yo estaba hecha para matar a malas personas no a pobres niños. Todo por Ángela… todo es por ella… susurraba una voz en mi cabeza.- Jonathan parece que le pasó algo al niño- el hombre se acercó rápidamente a la cuna. "Cuida a tu hermanita…" volví a sentir la voz de mi madre antes de morir

No respira- dijo el hombre.

Lo siento- susurré levantando mi arma, le disparé al hombre que cayó al suelo con el bebé en los brazos. La mujer gritó.

¿Por qué lo hiciste perra?- intentó acercárseme pero le disparé también y cayeron al suelo.

Lo siento- susurré y me volví a ir de ese lugar montándome en mi auto, me miré en el espejo retrovisor y los golpes en mi rostro estaban empeorando cada vez más. Mi teléfono sonó.- ¿si?- ni siquiera miré quien era.

Aún te espero ¿Qué sucede?- la voz de mi hermanita, juré protegerla y lo haría aunque tuviese un día que jalar el gatillo en mi boca.

No se si alcanzaré a ir- susurré casi como una zombie.

¿te pasó algo?- se alarmó.

Nada cariño, te amo- le corté y apagué el teléfono, no quería tener que dar explicaciones. Abrí el expediente y me encontré con los jóvenes Delfina y Agustín, ambos con direcciones diferente, iría a la casa de la muchacha primero y así lo hice, entré con sigilo a su cuarto y sin miramientos le disparé en la cabeza, salí disparada, ya no me estaba costando tanto al parecer o quizás era porque realmente no veía la magnitud de los hechos. Fui hasta la casa del muchacho y me llevé una gran sorpresa compartía dormitorio con su hermano, me devolví hasta la casa de la muchacha y saqué su teléfono celular, tenía que sacarlo de ese cuarto, no quería hacerle daño a su hermano. Busqué y el contacto estaba como amorcito, le mandé un mensaje. Tenían una improvisada casa del árbol, con ese detalle me aproveché. "me pelee en casa, te necesito estoy en tu casita del árbol" lo envié, la luz de su cuarto se encendió para a los segundos volver a apagarse, se abrió la puerta trasera y vi salir al joven.

¿Del?- preguntó curioso pero dirigiéndose a paso firme hasta la casita del árbol, yo estaba tras él- cariño entremos a casa aquí esta helando mucho- sonreí, era sobre protector con ella.

Perdóname- susurré y se dio vuelta, sin más disparé en su cabeza, por fin había acabado. Corrí a mi auto y manejé sin rumbo fijo, quería desaparecer, quería borrarme del mapa, necesitaba dormir pero no podía dejar solita a Angie, pero ya estaba cansada con esta vida. Agarré el teléfono, lo encendí y marqué a Aro.

Cuéntame…- dijo como si no se tratara de nada importante.

Ya esta… no me tembló la mano- después de eso colgué. Me había tomado 3 horas las casas eran muy cercas unas de otras, así que hice todo muy rápido para no sufrir tanto. Seguí conduciendo hasta que me vi frente al bar de mi hermana, la necesitaba, quería poder abrazarla, quería besarla y decirle que por ella era capaz de todo, que siempre aunque ahora ella era tan independiente como yo, que siempre la protegería. Estacioné y bajé para poder verla, pero me sorprendí, estaba junto a Edward y este la estaba besando, me oculté un poco pero ella me vio ya que no tenía los ojos cerrados, me fui hasta la barra, donde se suponía ella trabajaba.

¿te sirvo algo Bella?- me preguntó Roger Davis, compañero de Áng, se notaba que a él le gustaba mi hermana, pero él no sabía nuestro vinculo, solo me conocía a mi, porque siempre frecuentábamos este bar.

Una cerveza- sonreí. No podía creer todo lo que había hecho esta noche, mate a 8 personas con remordimiento pero los maté, eras personas inocentes, que no tenían nada que ver conmigo, eran personas normales y sin culpas. No podía creer como mi vida entera se había escapado de mis manos ¿Cuándo opté matar a niños? Me sentí el mismísimo demonio, pero yo no quería, pero tampoco podía dejar que Aro mandara matar a mi Angie… no yo sin ella no podía vivir. Le sonreí a Roger cuando dejó la cerveza frente a mí, le pagué al instante porque siempre tenía problemas porque se le olvidaba cobrar, sonrió con gratitud.

Puedo preguntar ¿Qué te pasó?- curioseo mientras miraba de reojo mi rostro.

Una chica celosa- sonreí.

¿Por qué a todas les gustan los que no son sus indicados?- se autopreguntó sulfurado.

¿todas?- miró en dirección a mi hermana y fue cuando mis ojos se toparon con los de Edward, él se horrorizó.

¿Por qué tiene que gustarle ese patán y más encima viejo?- sonreí.

Conversemos después, creo que se me acerca el patán- le sonreí a Roger, él asintió y se fue a atender a otra persona.

¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- me miró con intensidad para luego mirarme con más detalle, se sorprendió cuando vio mi rostro masacrado.- ¿Quién te hizo eso?- se tensó.

No quiero hablar y solo vine a tomarme una cerveza, no me interesa tu mujer- dije seria.

¿Quién te golpeo?- preguntó nuevamente.

Por favor, déjame tranquila- susurré con unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

¿Qué sucede?- sentí la voz de mi hermana, no quería mirarlo porque vería mi rostro.

Nada amor… es una amiga y esta mal ¿me das un minuto?- le pidió.

¿te sientes mal?- insistió ignorando a Edward.

Hazle caso a tu noviecito ¡lárgate!- pedí con rudeza, esa era de igual forma una advertencia para ella.

Pero… es tu amiga, si le pasa algo llevémosla al baño para que se refresque- sugirió, sabía que estaba preocupada, así que levante mi rostro, ella abrió exageradamente los ojos y la boca.- dios santo que te paso- preguntó acercando su mano a mi rostro- traeré un poco de hielo- y así se fue.

Si que es especial tu chica, como pocas- sonrió como si lo estuviese elogiando a él mismo.

Es perfecta- sonreí.

Ya lo creo- miré al frente, no quería verlo porque sabía que me pondría nerviosa.

Tienes tus ojos oscuros… estás apagada- susurró apartando un mechón de mi rostro.

Siempre e sido igual- rebatí.

Eso es mentira, tu eres fría, pero siempre tienes un brillo especial en los ojos, como si algo te ilusionara- sonreí con dolor, quería que mi hermana fuese feliz, quería ayudarla, quería poder salvarla de esta vida.

No fue un buen día- susurré otra vez.

Te e extrañado- no pude evitar voltear mi rostro y mirarlo sorprendida.

¿Cómo?- no podía creer sus palabras, si recién estaba besando a mi hermana.

Que te he necesitado, e soñado con aquella noche que estuvimos juntos- lo miré con intensidad es que su voz era tan sexy, ver sus labios entre abiertos era excitante.

Edward… juegas sucio- le recordé.

A ella la quiero y la deseo, a ti solo te deseo y necesito- dijo marcando las diferencias, aquellas que me parecían impropias.

Tal parece que no la quieres mucho si mientras ella se da vuelta la engañas- confesé, todos son iguales.

No tenemos nada establecido, aún- sonrió- por eso quiero aprovechar mis últimos minutos de soltero- era tentador, pero esta noche lo único que necesitaba era que los brazos de mi niña me rodearan.

Esta noche no… esta noche… no quiero pensar más- susurré con la voz quebrada.

Te ayudaré en eso… te haré disfrutar toda la noche, nada de conversas, nada de pensamientos, nada de nada, solo rico y excitante sexo- justo llegó mi hermana.

Esto te ayudará- puso su dulce mano en mi pera y luego aproximo la bola de hielo a mis partes más feas, no pude evitar mirarla detenidamente, ella era tan especial, ella era mi pequeña hermana y no supe protegerla del todo, yo quería otra cosa para ella, me hubiese gustado tanto que fuese feliz con Ben, quería protegerla, se estaba pareciendo tanto a mamá, mis ojos se pusieron llorosos, tenía ganas de llorar pero podía ser un problema. Otrora nos lanzábamos en nuestros brazos cuando algo nos apenaba pero ahora el maldito de Cullen tenía que estar ahí.

¿mi amor?- le preguntó Edward.

¿si?- lo miró con intensidad.

¿crees que te podría ir a dejar Roger? Me gustaría poder ir a dejar a Bella a su casa ¿te molestaría?- sus ojos se posaron en mi.

No me irás a dejar estoy bastante grande y soy bastante independiente para irme sola- me miró tratando de hacerme ver la necesidad que tenía de verme.

Pero…- iba a agregar algo.

No Cullen- saqué de la mano de la muchacha el hielo y me fui del lugar sin haberme tomado mi cerveza.

¡Bella!- idiota cargante, caminé más rápido hasta llegar a mi auto, pero no me permitió abrir.

Por favor…- susurró suplicante.

Hoy no…- me puse a llorar, jamás me había sentido tan desgraciada al desaparecer a alguien- hoy no quiero ver nada que me vincule a la Isabella Swan…- quiso tocar mi rostro pero me alejé- hoy solo quiero ser Bella, la de antes en convertirme en esto… hoy no quiero nada, hoy no deseo tenerte cerca de mi, hoy deseo desaparecer un rato…- iba a insistir.- por favor… no insistas…- le rogué.

Bella… déjame ayudarte- suplicó apenado.

¿tirando?- pregunté con ironía.

No… vamos a mi casa, te juro que no te voy a intentar tocar, solo dormiremos, te voy a consolar, te preparare un té, te abrazaré cuando lo necesites, pero nada más.- lo miré extrañada, pero asentí, me pidió las llaves de mi auto y me fue a abrir la puerta del copiloto para después él irse a conducir. Me senté con las piernas sobre el asiento y las pegué fuertemente a mi pecho, era como el principio como cuando me estaban entrenando, era para mantenerme entera cuando tenían tanto miedo. Enterré mi cabeza entre mis piernas y seguí llorando. Sentí la mano de Edward sobre una de las mías y no me negué a su caricia. Apreté su mano, más que mal no la necesitaba el auto era automático, mis sollozos eran los únicos que se escuchaban. Me bajó del auto y yo iba sin fijarme, pero me espanté cuando me vi frente a toda su familia, esto no me lo esperaba.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: ¿engañada?

Bella POV

Miré a Edward sin poder creer que se había aprovechado de mí en un minuto de vulnerabilidad ¿Cómo pudo mentir tan bien? Vi a un hombre rubio acercárseme como si fuese un rayo.

Hija de Perra- me tomó por el cuello y me estampó contra la pared, me dolió un poco, pero lo dejé pasar ya no me interesaba, me estaban atormentando las imágenes de aquellas 8 personas a las que hoy les hice daño, quizás la mejor forma de olvidar todo, era que me mataran y punto, lo sentía por mi Angie, pero ella tenían una posibilidad, la había visto muy interesada verdaderamente en Edward, quizás ellos puedan salvarla.

Mátame…- susurré como pude porque me estaba sacando el aire.

Hijo déjala- le pidió Carlisle, pero el tipo rubio no cedía, me estaba debilitando, jamás pensé terminar así.

¡Maldita sea Jasper déjala!- sentí a Edward gritarle y sacándomelo de encima.

Jazz- le dijo la mujer embarazada, según mi hermana esa era Alice, ella ya la había conocido y la quería mucho.

Te mataría en este instante- susurró pero me soltó, tuve que toser, el tipo ese si que tenía fuerza.

¿Por qué esta acá? ¿Por qué la trajiste Edward? Esta perra es capaz de matar a los niños- se me apretó el corazón, si que era capaz, ya lo hice y aunque estaba llena de remordimientos no dude cuando el momento fue.

¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- extendí mi mano hacia él- dame mis llaves- le pedí, quería salir corriendo, quería que dejara de doler mi pecho, desde hace unos 10 años que no sentía esta agonía.

No, tienes que hablar con mi padre- dijo muy seguro miré al susodicho y asintió.

Buena paliza que le diste- agregó Emmett.

No la golpee yo, quizás fueron sus hermanos- sonreí porque su tono fue sarcástico.

¿fue Aro?- preguntó Carlisle con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

¿Aro le pegó a su mejor pieza?- preguntó Emmett riéndose.

Para que veas… nadie es intocable- susurré respirando con dificultad aún.

¿Por qué la trajiste? ¿Qué acaso no te bastó lo traumado que dejó a los niños? Los viste despertar por la noche gritando- yo tampoco quise eso.

Perdón…- susurré, no sé que me sucedía pero era como si ya no quisiera esta vida.

¿perdón? Eso no me reconforta ni tranquiliza a nuestros hijos- agregó furioso.

Entrégame mis llaves- extendí mi mano otra vez.

¿Por qué estás tan vulnerable? ¿Qué hiciste?- me preguntó Emmett mientras se reía en mi cara.

Nada… entrégame mis llaves por favor- estaba casi lloraba, los rostros de los niños volvían a mi cabeza, negó, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Todos estaban a la espera.- hola…- susurré.

¿Qué demonios te sucedió? Y no me mientas Isabella Swan- me retó mi hermana.

Tuve un problema pero ya esta controlado- iba a salir de la sala pero Edward no me dejó agarrándome del brazo.

¿Qué tipo de problema? ¿fue Edward? Según él estaba ocupado ¿fue él verdad?- me preguntó indignada.

No, no fue él, fue Aro, Jacob y Demetri- di mucho, pero no me interesaba.

¿Demetri? Pero… ¿Por qué?- estaba sorprendida.

Tuve que… yo… ellos quedaron disconformes con uno de mis trabajos- si no hubiese sido por Edward ese día abría matado a la recepcionista pero hoy su esposo y su hijo estarían vivos.

¿Qué trabajo?- curioseo.

Dejar con vida a testigos- todos los presentes me miraron sorprendidos.

¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó otra vez, ya la veía con el seño más que fruncido, con las manos apretadas.

¿te puedo llamar después? No… mejor juntémonos después ¿Ok?- la necesitaba, quería a mi hermana para olvidarme un poco de mi mundo.

Lo que ayas hecho era lo correcto y saber que concluiste lo que debiste me hace sentir orgullosa Bella- algunas lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos.

No lo hagas, hice cosas malas- susurré y solo Edward pudo escucharme.

¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó este en un susurró.

Si matas a uno salvas a miles… recuerda eso- cerré los ojos.

No digas eso… no… no pienses así… yo… no necesito a la nueva persona… necesito a la antigua persona…- todos me miraban como si no pudiesen creer lo que sus ojos veían… ellos no daban fe a lo que presenciaban, en este momento podrían matarme y yo ni me opondría.

Lo siento Bella, pero crearon una nueva Ángela, siento no poder complacerte, solo puedo decirte que te amo y que cuentas conmigo en todo momento, creo que me voy a ir a casa así que si quieres ven, no te preocupes, que Aro siempre te pide que hagas lo correcto, nada más- me lamenté, ella ya no era mi Angie.

Ok- susurré con la voz quebrada, corté.

¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿porqué estás así?- Carlisle se me acercó y tomó mi mano, negué.

Quiero irme a casa ¿puedes darme mis llaves por favor?- le pedí otra vez.

Necesito hablarte un momento ¿podría ser? Solo un momento después te vas ¿Ok?- asentí, entre más rápido mejor- sígueme- y así fue. Edward también venía.

¿pueden ser rápidos? Necesito irme- dije con tono tranquilo.

Decidí hablarte porque siento que todo esto se te está yendo de las manos…- ¿él sabía?- no tengo idea que fue lo que hiciste, pero jamás te habíamos visto así por ende no puede tratarse de algo pequeño…- era cierto.

¿y qué me tienes que decir?- curiosee.

Quiero mostrarte algunas cosas- y sacó de su escritorio algunas fotografías, sabía o intuía más o menos por donde iba la cosa.

¿de mis padres?- asintió- no me interesa- susurré.

Tus padres, Charlie y Renee eran nuestros amigos…- comenzó sin interesarle el que yo no quisiera escucharlo- los conocí cuando yo estuve dentro de la "fraternidad"- hizo comillas con los dedos.

¿y aún así los mataste?- pregunté un poco enojada.

Charlie y yo podría decir que tuvimos el mismo entrenamiento que tú pero fue por el padre de Aro… todo iba perfecto, nuestro lema "Si matas a uno salvas a miles"- sonreí con ironía- éramos sus mejores piezas, Bella junto a tu padre hicimos muchas cosas de las que nos arrepentimos pero no teníamos derecho a decir nada solo a obedecer hasta que un día a mi vida llegó Esme, el padre de Aro quería involucrarla en nuestro mundo, como misión me pidió que me acercara a ella para comenzar a alistarla para el entrenamiento que como sabes el de las mujeres es igual al de los hombres- asentí, Edward me miraba curioso- Edward no comprende porque jamás hable de mi iniciación creo que esta curioso- sonrió tiernamente mientras miraba a su hijo- siguiendo te puedo decir que me enamoré a primera vista de Esme, sabía que ella era la mujer indicada pero no quería mi vida para ella, no quería que sus delicadas manos de viesen envueltas con sangre, así que comencé a investigar cosas que ya no me parecían tan claras y fue cuando descubrí la verdad- lo miré con atención- Bella, la familia Vulturi mueve las piezas a su antojo, lo hizo el abuelo, el padre y ahora los hijos… Aro manda a matar a quienes le estorba no a quienes realmente merecen desaparecer Bella…- lo miré extrañado.

¿Qué?- sonreí sin poder creer que fuesen capaces de mentir con algo como eso.

El no juega limpio Bella, llegó el momento en que entró Renee a la fraternidad y nos llevábamos muy bien, lo que yo intentaba era aplazar lo que más podía la iniciación de mi Esme les comenté lo que la familia Vulturi hacía pero ellos no me creyeron fue cuando decidí salirme de la fraternidad- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

¿salirte? Nadie puede salirse de la fraternidad, lo que tu hiciste fue traicionar así que no mientras- negó.

Yo jamás hice eso Bella, yo me fui dando las explicaciones pertinentes, le dije que descubrí lo que hacía pero que no le comprobaría nada a nadie si me dejaba irme por las buenas junto a la que pronto sería mi esposa porque ella ya me había aceptado. Después de que me fui con Charlie y Renee seguimos siendo amigos con Esme nos casamos y ella quedó embarazada de Emmett, tus padres eran sus padrinos- me mostró las fotos de mis padres teniendo en sus brazos a un lindo bebé- años después llegaron Alice y luego Edward- tus padres seguían perteneciendo a la fraternidad pero ya estaban encontrando cosas raras y nos lo comentaron, les rogué que se salieran de la fraternidad y fue cuando nos enteramos que tu madre te esperaba Bella, ese fue el minuto en que tu padre decidió sacar a Renee y continuar por un tiempo él hasta que no hubiese peligro de que les pudiesen hacer daño- siguió mostrándome unas fotos donde mi madre estaba con una gran panza- sin que los Vultiris supieran ella se quedaba aquí mientras Charlie estaba de misión hasta que llegaste, eras un bebés hermoso Isabella y me mostró una fotografía de mi de bebé rodeada de todos los Cullen…- nosotros jamás pudimos hacerles daño porque ellos eran como nuestros hermanos, todos siempre la pasábamos juntos hasta que un día y tu ya tenías 5 añitos, llegó Aro quien ya había tomado el mando de su padre y me amenazó de que di no me iba él mismo se encargaría de asesinar a toda mi familia, tomé todo lo que tenía, mis seres amados y tuve que irme porque la idea era no estar cerca de los Swan, desde ese minuto jamás me volví a comunicar con tu familia, jamás tuve noticias tuyas hasta cuando tu ya eras toda una mujer y te metieron en este maldito mundo, ahí cuando me encaraste pistola en mano diciendo que te vengarías por la muerte de tus padres fue que me di cuenta que te habían lavado el cerebro, que te estaba utilizando para poder llegar a mi porque resulta que mis negocios están dejando muy por lo bajo todo lo que a conseguido la familia Vuturis con años de poder… ¿Por qué crees que solo matas piezas importantes se negocio? ¿grandes accionistas que puedes pulverizar la carrera del perro de Aro? Porque él no esta haciendo lo correcto Bella- no podía creer todo lo que me estaba diciendo… ¿yo… yo… me engañaron? ¿todo este tiempo lo que me han dicho a sido una mentira? ¿y las millones de personas que e matado? ¿todos eran inocentes? Carlisle sacó un documento de su escritorio los ojee y todos mostraban trabajos sucios de Aro, tráfico de armas, de drogas, de humanos, de mujeres para prostituirse… robos, asesinatos y violaciones… todo los peores negocios tenían la firma de Aro para autorizar la transacción… no lo podía creer…

¿según tu que pasó con mis padres?- pregunté susurrando, estaba tan sorprendida que casi no podía hablar.

Los mandó matar él… igual que a tu novio en Forks- mis ojos se aguaron al instante.

¿Qué?- quería poder retener mis lagrimas- él me dejó, él se fue no está muerto- sonrió pero con lástima.

Está muerto Bella, me consta- no lo podía creer me puse en pie y la silla cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido.

No te creo Hunter no puede estar muerto- dije con histeria- él tiene que estar por ahí estudiando, coqueteando con cuanta mujer se le cruza, él está bien- puse mi mano en mi barriga estaba como aturdida, sabía que él me había dejado y eso dolía pero me quedaba la conformidad que de esa forma él no hubiese estado envuelto en mi mundo y él estaría- Feliz… él es feliz… mi Hunter no está muerto- él había sido el hombre que más había amado en la vida. Miré a Edward y lo vi con la mandíbula tensa.

Me encantaría decirte que lo que digo no es verdad, pero a Hunter Wenderoth fue asesinado el mismo año que tu entraste a la fraternidad- no lo podía creer dolía más que el asesinato de mis padres, en si era porque sabía que los habían asesinado ahora solo cambiaba el quien lo había hecho, pero saber que mataron a una gran persona y más aún inocente eso no lo podía soportar…

Oh dios santo…- lloré mientras aferraba mi propio cuerpo.

Tienes que ser fuerte y centrar tu objetivo Bella, ahora solo te queda protegerte a ti misma- eso no era real mi Angie estaba con ellos, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar era Demetri.

¿Dónde estás?- preguntó preocupado.

¿Dónde estás tu?- mi voz salió completamente ronca.

En casa de tu hermana, estamos muy preocupados- sabía que era verdad y yo era ahora quien tenía más miedo.

¿ella te dijo donde estaba?- no quería decir más me daba miedo que ellos se vengaran de Áng por querer dañar a Edward.

Me dijo que estabas con los Cullen- me dolió el estómago.

Le informaste algo a Aro- tanto Edward como Carlisle me miraban con intensidad.

No, claro que no- me tranquilicé.

Dimitri escúchame muy bien- dije con gran énfasis, nuevamente me tocaba proteger a mi hermana- fíjate que no haya nadie en la casa y si confirmas que están solo pon el alta voz.

Ok- después de eso hubieron bastantes minutos de silencio.

¿me escuchas?- pregunté otra vez.

Si- se notaba que estaba moviéndose.

Fíjate si hubiese alguna cámara o algún micrófono lo que veas y te parezca raro revísalo- los presentes frente a mi seguían mirándome con intensidad, ahora solo me interesaba su seguridad.

Ok… nada- dijo unos 15 minutos después.

Pon alta voz- y me obedeció- ella tomará lo más importante, dinero e identificación y la llevarás lo más lejos que puedas de aquí ¿ok?- solo hubo silencio.

Bella estás loca- dijo mi hermana.

Me importa una mierda lo que pienses mi deber es protegerte y lo haré hasta que mi corazón deje de latir ¿te queda claro?- pero nuevamente hubo silencio.

¿Qué pasa Bella?- me daba coraje no poder hablar tan suelta de cuerpo con Dimitri, tal y como lo hacíamos siempre pero tenías dos par de ojos fijos en cada un de mis movimientos.

Ella tiene que estar lo más lejos posible de Aro ¿lo entiendes? Tienes que estar lejos de ellos- susurré- Áng entiéndeme solo quiero protegerte- seguí susurrando.

Ya no tienes que protegerme ahora lo puedo hacer yo por mi misma- me estaba molestar su maldita actitud.

Necesito que me ayudes porque Aro no es lo que nos ha dicho, ni se dedica a lo que realmente sabemos… quiero que sepas que él fue quien mando a matar a… mis padres- mi hermana soltó un gritito de horror- quiero que hagas lo que te pido ¿estás conmigo Dimitri?- él tenía que ayudarme no podía sola.

Siempre estaré contigo- sonreí un poco.

Quiero que la tomes y te la lleves lo más lejos posible, cambia de numero yo mantendré el mismo hasta que comuniques el nuevo luego lo cambiaré, sospecha hasta de tu sombra, en tus manos dejo mi bien más preciado protegerlo con tu vida por favor- le supliqué y los Cullen me miraron como si no comprendieran, ellos jamás han sabido que tengo alguien tan importante en mi vida.

Sabes que siempre la protegeré- asentí aunque él no pudiese verme.

¿Qué pasará con Edward?- preguntó mi hermana.

¿Qué quieres hacer con eso?- lo que ella decidiera lo haría.

No lo sé- susurró.

¿lo quieres?- me sorprendió que dudara.

Le tomé un poco de aprecio pero tu sabes muy bien a quien siempre e amado- y habló mi antigua Ángela aquella que tanto me enternecía.

Te juro que te ayudaré con eso ¿ok? Dimitri manda a alguien de confianza exento a todo lo de la fraternidad a rodear la casa de los Weber- Edward abrió unos grandes ojos- quiero que protejan a Benjamín- susurré.

¿Qué tiene que ver Ángela en todo esto?- preguntó Edward mientras aferraba fuerte mi brazo

Protégela Dimitri, llámame cuando estén bien en algún lugar- después de eso colgué.

Respóndeme- me zamarreo.

No hablaba de Ángela, hablaba de una persona importante para una cercana a mi- traté de aclararle sin decir mucho más.

De su hermana- agregó Carlisle, lo miré nerviosa, no entendía como se había enterado si él mismo dijo que había perdido contacto con mi familia más o menos cuando yo tenía 5 años.- me di cuenta desde el primer día que la vi, es igual a Renee- y si que era cierto cada vez se iba pareciendo más a mi madre.

No sabía que tenías una hermana- susurró Edward.

Hay mucho que no sabes de mi- miré a Carlisle como suplicando que no le dijera nada a Edward quería hacerlo yo misma pero cuando estuviésemos solos.

Creo que ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir y en vista de que tu hermana se va lejos con Dimitri será mejor que te quedes esta noche aquí ¿ok?- asentí más porque tenía que hablar con Edward. El suso dicho me guió hasta su habitación y me dijo que podía utilizar lo que quisiera de su armario, saqué una de sus playeras gigantes y me metí al baño para darme una rica ducha. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sentí una manos grandes aferrarse a mi cintura, me dio vuelta y lo vi con ropa y todo metido bajo el agua.

Es raro saber que ahora ya no somos enemigos de muerte- susurró mientras pegaba su cuerpo completamente al mío.

Es raro saber que a quienes has odiado toda la vida son quienes realmente te abren los ojos y que resulta que te querían… después de que le disparé a tu padre, golpee a tu hermano, traumé a las mujeres y tus sobrinos, te disparé a ti- sintió.

Mucho ¿no?- sus manos bajaron hasta llegar a mis glúteos y sin hacer prácticamente ni un esfuerzo me dejó a su altura, saqué su camisa que ya me molestaba mucho y la aventé por ahí para luego como pude desabrochar y bajar solo un poco su pantalón sin preámbulos y sin más lo guié para que entrara en mi de una vez porque aunque me tratara de mentir había extrañado mucho a este hombre, siempre que estaba con alguno después de lo que pasó entre nosotros terminaba imaginando que era él quien me follaba como desquiciado y terminaba en un glorioso orgasmo, no lo podía negar le dije que lo enloquecería y tal parece que fui yo quien terminó así. Con cada estocada me abarcaba completamente, su sexo era enorme y llegaba a doler de lo excitante que era sentirlo dentro… mi orgasmo no demoró mucho, y nuestros gritos no fueron para nada silenciosos, pero lo real era que no me importante ni un poquito, había deseado esto como loca.- no sabes como desee esto…- susurró agitado, me bajó y terminó por sacarse los pantalones que por lo mojado que estaban costó mucho, cerré la llave y salimos de la ducha él con una toalla atada a su cintura y yo con una en mi cabello porque ya iba con su playera pero sin ropa interior.- se nota que no llevas ropa interior- me indicó mientras estaba sentada en la cama a lo indio, sonreí con picardía era obvio que se notaría que no llevaba nada.

Ya lo sé- sonreí y comencé a secar mi cabello con la misma toalla.

¿sabes que eso me tienta?- susurró mientras se me acercaba más.

También lo sé- dejé la toalla en el suelo y me acurruqué en su pecho, estaba cansada y juro que me dolía demasiado el cuerpo y sobre todo el rostro… hoy no pensaría más allá… hoy no pensaría en mi venganza.

Quiero saber más de ti Bella…- susurró mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

¿Por qué?- pregunté sin mirarlo.

Porque eres todo un enigma para mi Bella, necesito saber- sonreí por la forma en que hablaba, era como si de verdad le importara alguien como yo. Me levanté un poco y lo miré con fijeza mientras me metía bajo la cama.

Se que es infantil pero jugaremos a las 5 preguntas ¿ok?- sonrió.

10- contraatacó.

6- jugué yo.

8 ni más ni menos- pasó una mano por mi cintura para juguetear, asentí.

Comienza- sonreí.

¿Quién es Bella? Porque Isabella ya lo tengo más que claro- sonreí.

Bella… ella era especial, era ingenua, una buena muchacha que no albergaba rencores y que por sobre todo amaba a los suyos, es quien se sacrificó se asesinó para dar paso a Isabella… ella amaba la vida y quería ser normal para en un mañana llenar a sus padres de nietos, era inocente y creía en el verdadero amor- Edward me miraba con gran interés.- eso- terminé susurrando.

¿y esa Bella aún vive en alguna parte?- curioseo.

Quizás… no lo sé, lo que creo sí es que Isabella la tiene amordazada en algún lugar en mi interior- se comenzó a reír y no podía negarlo se veía tan sexy cuando lo hacía.- llevas dos- le recordé y asintió.

Pregunta tú ahora- pero no sabia que preguntar porque lo real era que nada me llamaba mucho la atención.

Ok…- suspiré- ¿Quién es exactamente Edward Cullen?- tomé su pregunta porque me di cuenta que eso si me llamaba un poco la atención, la visión de él mismo.

Es un empresario exitoso que puede tener el mundo en sus manos si así lo desea, es un hombre luchador y que toma siempre lo que quiere, un hombre inteligente y que a sabido ganárselo todo y que no permitido que su apellido lo despegue, un hombre que a intentado encontrar el amor, un hombre solitario que por las noches anhelaría tener una bella mujer que lo esperara en su hogar junto a sus hijos, un hombre que sueña con ser feliz y que al igual que Bella cree en el amor verdadero y sabe que tarde o temprano lo encontrara- sonreí con ternura, eran bellas sus palabras, quizás si nuestras vidas hubiesen sido diferente hubiésemos tenido una oportunidad, ambos deseábamos las mismas cosas.

¿Cómo crees que hubiesen sido nuestras vidas si nuestros padres hubiesen mantenido contacto? ¿si hubiésemos sido amigos de niños?- curiosee.

Hoy serías mi novia oficial y quizás estaríamos planeando nuestra boda- sonreí con ironía, había sido linda una vida así, una vida simple. Puse mi mano en su pecho y lo acaricié pero sin dobles intenciones.- y tú ¿Qué crees?- preguntó.

Lo mismo y quizás le agregaría unos niños iguales de bellos que tu- me sonrojé, wow hace mucho que eso no me sucedía…

Había sido perfecto- ambos sonreímos con pena, nuestras vidas siempre estuvieron entrelazadas pero a la vez tan lejanas.

¿con cuantos hombres has estado?- curioseo ¿Cómo? Eso no venía al caso.

No te lo diré- concluí avergonzada.

Pero dijimos que cualquier pregunta…- era un idiota…

Con bastantes ¿ok? Siguiente pregunta- sonrió.

¿Cuántos?- rodé los ojos.

Llevas 5- asintió enérgicamente.

Lo sé… responde- dijo sonriendo.

Tu primero ¿Cuántas?- así tendría más o menos una idea de lo que entonces podía decir yo.

61- agregó suelto de cuerpo, como si la cantidad fuese excesiva y se sintiese orgulloso… dios Edward si supieras.- y tú… y debes responder con la verdad, confío en ti, si quieres empezar con una nueva vida solo respóndeme con la verdad aunque sea en esta que es una pregunta tan estúpida- tenía que ponerse en ese plan… idiota.

190- respondí segura pero no por eso no tan avergonzada… me sentía horrible más aún sabiendo que esos revolcones eran pura mentira que ni siquiera eran necesarias.

¿190?- preguntó con los ojos a punto se salirse.- ¿190 hombres?- su entrecejo estaba más que fruncido.

En realidad no todos eran hombres, algunas veces fue con mujeres- concluí mirando mis manos.

Pero… tienes 23 años ¿Cómo…- sabía a donde quería llegar.

De repente de dos o más a la vez- me miró sorprendido.- se que puede parecerte extraño pero siempre me dijeron que hacerlo muchas veces era parte de mi misión, hoy me doy cuenta que jamás fue así y me da pena… me tengo pena y eso si que es nuevo- traté de bromear pero él estaba como asimilando lo que le había contado.

¿Qué sientes por mi?- preguntó cambiado radicalmente de tema.

No lo sé- susurré- y tú ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Muchas cosas a la vez… pero me gustas Bella… me gustas mucho me has gustado desde siempre- bajé mi vista.

¿Quién es Dimitri?- curioseo.

Un gran hombre, quien siempre me a apoyado, quien siempre a estado para mi, un compañero en intimidad y por sobre todo con protector que daría su vida por mi hermana- susurré.

¿te has enamorado alguna vez?- no sé porque lo pregunté pero en fin.

Si…- dejé ahí porque no quería saber más.

¿Cómo fue tu entrenamiento?- sabía que era una pregunta que vendría, justo era la última.

La más dura de las agonías- susurré- sentí dolor, pena, coraje, hambre, desgarro, ultraje, me sentí sucia, amada por momentos, sentí frío, sentí vergüenza pero al final solo ansias de venganza…- me miró perplejo.

Pero que les hacen…- sabía que esto era importante porque a la vez era como saber más de su padre y lo comprendía.

De todo... rompen todos tus huesos a martillazos, te sacan las uñas una por una… te golpean en busca de respuestas que no sabes existen, te enseñan a matar y muestran una realidad que jamás a sido verdaderamente la tuya… te quitan la virginidad para prepararte para futuras misiones, te enseñan a ser una perra puta deseable… te hacen sentir miedo, ese miedo que te deja inmóvil para que tu sepas luego hacérselo a los demás, te hacen ser a su forma y semejanza y te hacen hacer lo que para cualquiera es imposible… te inculcan que la vida de los seres humanos no vale nada que tu tienes el derecho de arrebatarlas… lloré un millón de veces, dormí mojada, desangrándome, dormí muchas noches hambrienta y sedienta, pero por sobre todo dormí con el miedo de que ellos matarían a mi hermanita- mis ojos se aguaron tan solo recordando que cada día ellos me decía que la matarían frente a mis ojos.

Siento que ayas pasado por tanto- me encogí de hombros, todo lo que me enseñaron a su momento se volvería en su contra, porque me vengaría.- bella… ¿Qué hiciste esta noche?- curioseo pero para mi gran suerte él ya había hecho sus 8 preguntas.

Lo siento pero ya preguntaste 8 veces…- sonreí.

Solo respóndeme esto por favor- pero negué.

¿Qué sientes por Ángela?- curiosee para esquivar el tema de mi.

No lo sé, creo que me gustaba solo porque se parece mucho a ti- sonreí con ironía.

Eso es porque hay una explicación- solté, era hora de que Edward supiera.

¿Cómo? ¿una explicación?- asentí- ¿Qué explicación?- me miró escéptico.

Angie es mi hermana- sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

¿tu hermana? Pero… yo… ¿tu hermana?- fue lo único que volvió a salir de sus labios.

Lo siento pero ella solo se cruzó en tu camino porque eras parte de una misión- sabía que me gritaría y todo eso así que solo tenía que prepararme.

¿Cómo fueron capaz de jugar conmigo de esa forma?- preguntó dolido pero no me estaba gritando.

De verdad que lo siento Edward, desde un principio iba a ser yo pero como nos encontramos y me viste ese día que te disparé yo ya no era opción, mi hermanita no quería entrar, la entrené y… yo… lo siento mucho…- no sabía que más decir.

Ustedes… ustedes de verdad son malas… yo… yo me estaba ilusionando con ella… ella… ella se entregó a mi- y mis tripas se revolvieron Áng no me había contado eso- ¿también te contó como era en la cama? ¿debatieron después lo que cada una sentía mientras se tiraban al mismo tipo?- ahora me estaba gritando.

¿estuviste con Ángela…?- asintió-¿en… intimidad?- volvió a asentir, eso ella lo había olvidado, omitió esa información.

No te hagas bien se que lo planearon todo- se puso de pie y como histérico se movía de un lado para otro en la habitación.

Ella no me dijo nada- susurré con la vista perdida, pero ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿de verdad era importante Edward en su vida? Pero ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de Benjamín…

Mentirosa… ambas son unas mentirosas- pero yo no podía contestarle a él aún… solo podía hablar conmigo misma.

Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Me dijiste que amabas a Ben…- miré a Edward y me observaba con curiosidad…

¿no sabías?- me preguntó curioso.

¿se cuidaron? ¿la dañaste? ¿le dolió? ¿la forzaste? ¿la trataste bien?- me estaba enfureciendo, me acerqué con toda la rapidez que pude y apreté su brazo mientras le enterraba las uñas.

Cálmate- me pidió.

¡RESPONDE!- le grité.

Si nos cuidamos Bella, jamás querría haberla embarazado con tan solo 18 años, no la dañé la trate muy bien fui lo más delicado que puse, le dolió al principio pero después disfruto- dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia- ¿forzarla? Jamás habría hecho eso no soy un animal- se defendió- ¿puedes soltarme? No quiero que tus uñas me dejen heridas- lo solté molestísima ¿Cómo podía ser que ella no me hubiese dicho nada? Y… ¿Por qué estuvo con él si no lo amaba?

Eres un…- quería matarlo por tocarla…

Ella es mayor de edad tenía derecho a hacer lo que deseaba…- reí con ironía.

¿18? Ella no tiene 18 años tiene 16- y nuevamente su rostro se desfiguro.

No puedo creerlo… no puede ser… ella… ¿ella… era… menor de edad?- asentí sentándome derrotada en la cama.- Dios santo… estuve con una niñita… yo… dios…- pasó frustradamente su mano por su rostro.

Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me lo dijo… y concluyó argumentando que amaba a su ex novio… no lo entiendo- sin más me acosté para intentar quedarme dormida, miré de reojo a Edward y me estaba mirando sorprendido, quizás porque había dado por terminada la platica.- ya no quiero discutir más por favor tengo mucho en que pensar- asintió y sin más se metió en la cama dándome la espalda.- no te molestes- dije tratando de bajar la tensión… me acurruqué a su lado pasando una mano por su cintura pasamos como 30 minutos así hasta que su mano se entrelazó con la mía y sonreí. A los minutos me quedé dormida sin dejar de pensar que había estado muchos años perdiendo mi tiempo al lado de Aro y que por supuesto llegaría mi minuto, me tendría que vengar era mi deber.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: La perdí

Bella POV

Me desperté por la mañana y Edward estaba durmiendo a mi lado, me tenía aferrada de la cintura y casi no me daba movilidad, sonreí. Comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, así que tuve que alejarme de Edward sigilosamente.

Bueno- no era número registrado así que pensé que seria Dimitri.

No me gusta donde estás Bellita…- era la voz de Aro.

¿Dónde estoy?- tuve que tranquilizar mi voz un poco, no quería que se percatara de todo el odio que le tenía.

No me gusta esta confiancita que nace entre los Cullen y tú ¡¿me entiendes?- me gritó.

Entiendo…- susurré.

Quiero que tomes tu arma y le dispares al menor de los Cullen, Ángela ya consiguió la información, ya no nos sirve para nada… deshazte del- sonreí, jamás volvería a hacerle caso, jamás una de sus ordenes sería cumplida por mi.

Lo haré- susurré otra vez.

Quiero escucharte- cerré los ojos, me fui hasta donde estaba mi pantalón y saqué una de mis armas pequeñas de bolsillo, tenía que hacerle creer que estaba con él para darles tiempo de alejarse a mi hermana.

¿Bella?- comenzó a tantear la cama, sonreí porque era chistoso ver su rostro recién despertado.

Dispárale- me ordenó, levanté mi mano y sonreí, los ojos de Edward se abrieron a más no poder.

¡vete al infierno Cullen!- disparé, él rostro de Edward se contrajo por el dolor- ¿satisfecho?- pregunté a la línea.

Muy… sal de ahí, no quiero que te pase algo- después de eso colgó la llamada, miré a Edward y aún estaba descompuesto.

¿Qué demonios?- la puerta se abrió y eran los hombres Cullen que me miraban sin creer, aún estaba apuntándole.

¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?- preguntó Emmett quitándome el arma de la mano.

Confié en ti Isabella… ¿me pagas dañando a mi familia?- Carlisle se dirigió a su hijo que estaba en estado de shock… un puño se estrelló contra mi mejilla, era el rubio que tenía nuevamente cara de asesino…

Tuvimos que haberla matado ayer- dijo dándome otro que dolió el doble.

Eres un nenita… ni siquiera te di- dije sonriéndole a Edward, todos me miraron extrañados.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué intentaste matar a mi hijo?- preguntó Carlisle aferrando mis hombros.

No lo intenté matar, tuve que fingir para darle tiempo de escapar a mi hermana- todos menos Edward se sorprendieron.

¿Hermana? Tu no tienes una hermana… quiero que salga de esta casa Carlisle… no la quiero cerca de nuestros niños- agregó Jasper.

Tengo una… es Ángela…- todos se sorprendieron más, miré a Edward y me miraba sin comprender nada, aún estaba como en shock, él a estado tan cerca de la muerte, conviviendo con ella desde pequeños, pero ahora ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

Perdóname… pero tenía que hacerle creer a Aro que aún estoy con él- Jasper y Emmett me observaron extrañados.- ¿no hablaste con ellos?- le pregunté a Carlisle y él automáticamente negó.- Quizás el rubio no me golpearía tanto si le contaras que ahora estoy de vuestra parte… no al 100% pero estoy la mayor parte con ustedes- sonreí para jugar un rato.

No la quiero cerca de mi familia… no confío en ella- agregó nuevamente el rubio.

Jamás atentaría contra quienes me abrieron los ojos… solo necesito tiempo para mi hermana, Dimitri la está alejando de aquí, solo necesitaba tiempo- le repetí otra vez a Edward quien entrecerró los ojos molesto.

Me podrías haber advertido, pensé que iba a morir- dijo un poco más relajado.

Jamás asesinaría a un mafioso tan sexy- y vi a todos menos a Edward rodar los ojos.

Creo que esto no pasó a mayores así que mejor dejémoslos solos- dijo Emmett sonriendo pícaramente.

Estoy hablando en serio Carlisle, no confío en ella, nos va a traicionar, tarde o temprano lo va a hacer, así que yo tomaré a mi hija y a mi esposa y me largaré de esta casa- agregó otra vez el rubio, rodé los ojos.

Me tienes aquí- indiqué mi cuerpo- semidesnuda, desarmada- lancé mi arma al suelo…- ¿crees sinceramente que quiero hacer algo malo contra ustedes? ¿busco venganza? Si…- su mandíbula se tensó.- Pero me voy a vengar con los correctos, no quiero dañar a tu familia Rubio… no quiero dañar a Alice o a Joice, ni siquiera al bebé que viene, quiero vengar a mis padres y llegando su momento lo voy a hacer, pero a quien mataré con mis propias manos será a Aro y a toda su familia- se sorprendió al saber que conocía el nombre se su familia- te juro por la vida de mi hermana que jamás tocaré a tu familia, incluso los protegeré de ser necesario- no quedó muy convencido pero no dijo nada más, solo salió de la habitación.

Tiene miedo, es padre y esposo tiene mucho porque velar- asentí, poco a poco nos dejaron solos.- No debiste hacer eso, casi me da un ataque cardiaco- susurró recostándose en la cama relajándose.

Lo siento, de verdad- dije mientras me dirigía a mi ropa, tenía que irme para poderme manos a la obra, no podía tardar más de dos días en mi venganza porque ellos se darían cuenta, eran muy inteligente.

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó curioso.

Me tengo que ir, debo conseguir un nuevo teléfono, debo contactarme con Dimitri y mi hermana- le informé mientras me vestía.

¿Qué te dijo Ángela? ¿te dio algún recado para mi?- negué.

Ella estuvo forzada a esto Edward, Angie es una victima en todo esto no la culpes… te quiere mucho pero ama a su antiguo novio, al que la obligue a dejar en Forks…- asintió con pena.

Te voy a ayudar, también quiero mucho a Ángela y no quiero que le vallan a hacer daño- pero negué. Ya estaba vestida, tomé mi arma, la guardé y me hice una cola.

No voy a permitir que salgas dañado Edward, tienes una familia que te ama, yo se hacer esto no me pasara nada- pero negó mientras se dirigía al closet.

Voy a ir contigo- sentenció.

No puedes porque se darán cuenta- le hice notar.

No te voy a dejar enfrentar a todos esos sicarios sola ¿me oíste?- acotó.

No te vas a meter en esto ¿me oíste tú? No irás conmigo, si tengo que dañarte para que lo entiendas lo voy a hacer… así que desiste por favor- acomodé mis zapatos y bajé rápido.

¿ya te vas Bella?- asentí dirigiéndome a Esme- pensé que te podrías quedar a desayunar- miré la mesa y estaban todos comiendo.

Me tengo que ir, tengo que proteger a mi hermana- ella asintió- ¿Carlisle?- llamé su atención.

¿Si Bella?- me miró curioso.

Detén a tu hijo, hazle ver que su compañía solo me perjudicará y pondrá en riesgo a mi hermana- asintió y vimos aparecer a Edward en la sala.

Hijo…

No me vas a convencer, voy a ayudar a Bella, estoy capacitado para hacerlo- negué.

Si quieren yo también voy ¿vas Jazz?- agregó Emmett que al último se dirigió al rubio que asintió sin titubear. Vi a Esme salir de la sala con los niños y Alice, todos los demás se quedaron.

Comprendan, si quisieran los matarían en un segundo, hasta yo podría matarlos en un segundo- la rubia sonrió como si no me creyera- el único que aquí me puede hacer el peso es Carlisle porque fue entrenado de la misma forma- Carlisle asintió- ¿recuerdas como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te dejé en el suelo y con dos disparos en el cuerpo?- le pregunté a Edward que asintió- ¿recuerdas como te reduje y tomé el control de la situación en segundos?- miré a Emmett- o ¿Cómo sin problemas llegue hasta vuestros hijos?- se tensaron- estamos creados para reducir, confundir, acorralar, torturar y matar… para nosotros nos es fácil, podría en segundos reducirlos a todos en esta sala, a ellos no les temblara la mano y si no quieren perdidas en vuestra familia, pues entonces manténganse al margen de todo- nadie se movió ni un milímetro, me iba a ir y fue cuando Edward se movió para seguirme- ¡POR DIOS EDWARD! No quiero dañarte- dije impacientándome.

No me dañarías…- susurró convencido.

He dañado bebés… e dañado pequeños niños y sin motivo, si que te dañaría para que no me siguieras- todos me miraron sorprendidos.

¿por eso estabas así anoche?- preguntó el rubio- los asesinatos de esas personas anoche… ¿fuiste tú?- me quedé neutra, no quería confirmarles ni negarles nada, solo que ellos sacaran sus conclusiones- ¡ERA GENTE INOCENTE!- gritó furioso- ¡ERAN BEBÉS!- lo agarraron para que no me alcanzara, Edward se me acercó y tocó mi rostro con ternura.

Tú no hiciste eso ¿verdad?- no respondí- ¿verdad Bella?

Lo hice- susurré- ¿ves? Yo no tengo arreglo, yo ya no tengo perdón, yo merezco morir Edward, yo merezco todo lo malo que a pasado en mi vida y no me voy a permitir manchar tus manos, no lo quiero… ya sucia me siento al manchar las de mi hermana- me miraba sin creer la confesión de los niños- yo ya estoy perdida, solo lucharé para darle tranquilidad a mi hermanita, tú me vez aquí, pero lo real es que yo estoy muerta, así que no arriesgo nada- acaricié su rostro pero él se alejó como con asco, mejor así.

Déjala que se valla hijo, ella tiene cuentas que arreglar- asentí en dirección a Carlisle, era como para darle las gracias.

A mi favor puedo decir que por mi hermana haría lo que fuese y si no eran ellos, era ella, tuve que elegir ese camino para que no la asesinaran, yo no quería, tu me viste… yo nunca quise hacerle daño a inocentes- me miró con ironía.

No puedo creerte porque siempre le haz hecho daño a gente inocente- asentí.

Pero sin saberlo Edward, ella…- me defendió su padre, pero lo silencié.

Mejor así Carlisle… mejor así…- me acerqué a Edward de salida- cuando todo acabe le pediré que te llame, se que no lo merezco y hasta pienses que ella no lo merece, pero protégela por favor- yo tenía claro que este era un viaje de ida… tenía más que claro que para mi no habría una vuelta… un hogar, un perdón… sabía que al enfrentarme a ellos era el paso para mi muerte, pero lo que tenía claro era que no me iría sola, junto a mi se irían los grandes de la mafia, junto a mi se irían los Vulturis…

¿te despides?- todos me miraron extrañados- ¿no serás capaz?- curioseo y sabía lo que hacía, quería que lo tomara como un reto y de esa forma volver, sonreí era tan dulce…

Tengo claro Edward que este es solo un viaje de ida- me miró con pena- pero me los llevaré a todos, lo sé…- negó.

Hagámoslo todos juntos de esa forma tu podrás volver-negué.

Cuantos fueran conmigo Edward… mi viaje solo tiene pasaje de ida- negó- ese es mi destino Edward, eso es lo que merezco- me acerqué lo más rápido y besé castamente sus labios y me fui tomando de pasada las llaves de mi coche que anoche había visto a Edward colgar en la entrada. Me subí velozmente al coche y me aparté de esa casa en la que por años me sentí completamente segura… junto a los Cullen, aquellas personas a las que odie por tanto tiempo sin razones fueron las únicas que me entregaron un poco de tranquilidad. Fui a una tienda comercial y compré en efectivo un teléfono celular, cuando salí llamé automáticamente a Dimitri, quizás desconfiaba de quién llamaba porque las primeras dos veces no me contesto, después lo hizo desconfiado.

¿Quién es?- preguntó serio.

Bella…- susurré metiéndome nuevamente al carro.

Hola, te mandaré un mensaje con un nuevo numero- y tal como dijo lo hizo, llamé a ese nuevo numero.

¿Cómo están?- pregunté ansiosa.

Estamos en un restaurante tomando desayuno, ya estamos llegando a Forks- me informó.

¿Dónde está mi hermana?- necesitaba hablar con ella.

Esta en el baño- acotó como si nada.

¿sola?- no respondió así que supe la respuesta.- La quiero frente a tus ojos Dimitri, no lejos de ti, la quiero pegada a tu cuerpo, necesito que la protejas pero que lo hagas bien por la mierda- me había enojado, ellos podían encontrarlos en donde fuese.

Está en el baño Bella, me obligó a quedarme, dijo que quería un poco de privacidad- eso no me sonaba bien.

Dimitri por favor ve a verla- sabía lo que me diría cuando llegara al baño.

¡Ángela!- pero no se escuchó respuesta.

Se escapó- espeté con resignación.

Llamaré a su celular- me iba a colgar.

¿creer que sea tan estúpida como para cargarlo?- le pregunté un poco más enojada, iba manejando como desquiciada.

Dime que hago…- pero le corté, tenía que concentrarme en manejar, necesitaba encontrarla antes de que hiciera alguna locura. Pasé horas manejando sin descanso, solo podía pensar en mi antigua hermanita, en esa niñita temerosa que me amaba con locura a la cual decepcioné haciendo cosas que no debí jamás. Siempre debí haberle puesto un límite a Aro, debí haberle dejado claro que ella jamás sería igual a mí. Algunas lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos sintiéndome decepcionada de mi vida, decepcionada como hija porque le fallé a mis padres y decepcionada como hermana porque no supe cuidarla. Daría lo que fuese por estar en casa, que mi hermana a esta hora estuviese llegando del instituto quizás de la mano de Ben y yo en casa junto a ella… quería haber podido ser feliz, quería que todo esto fuese una pesadilla y despertar llorando y que mamá y papá me viniesen a consolar. Quería estar con Edward, quería poder amarlo, quería aprender junto a él lo que era el amor, quería tener oportunidades en la vida… quizás… dios mío sonreí por la idea estúpida… quería quizás algún día poder ser madre. Llegué a casa de Ben en Forks, quizás estaba aquí, quizás había venido a buscarlo.

¿Isabella?- preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo con una sorpresa innegable… por su expresión mi hermana no estaba aquí.

Pensé que mi hermana pudiese estar aquí- susurré desganadamente.

¿Ángela?-asentí- ¿aquí?- negó- tu hermana me dejó y lo mejor es que no venga más aquí- me iba a cerrar la puerta.

Te dejó porque yo la obligué, no porque no te amara, ella jamás te olvidó- me miró feo.

Ya no me interesan las razones, ahora estoy con otra persona ya no me interesa tu hermana, comunícaselo- iba a cerrar la puerta.

Ben…- susurré.

¿me haces un favor? Sal de mi propiedad- cerré los ojos frustrada, aun no cerraba la puerta, de la nada vi aparecer un auto negro, traía una mano de fuera y nos apuntaba con un arma, agarré del brazo a Ben y traté de protegerlo con mi cuerpo mientras sacaba mi propia arma e intentaba darle al tipo pero el auto era blindado, Ben lo único que hacía era mirarme sorprendido, intentó entrar y por protegerlo otra vez un dolor punzante atravesó mi pierna y caí de rodilla al suelo.

Dios santo…- gritó y rápidamente me llevó hasta su casa. Aguantándome el doler me dirigí a la ventana, el hombre se había ido, mi teléfono celular nuevo comenzó a sonar así que sin mirar lo conteste lo obvio era que fuese Dimitri.

Dimitri me dieron- le informé aun mirando por la ventana y el joven solo me miraba espantado.

Y lo volverán a hacer mi amor- susurró Jake.

¿Cómo mierda obtuviste mi número?- pregunté furiosa.

Bella, bella, bella…- ahora era la voz de Aro, susurraba con decepción.- jamás pensé que morderías la mano que te dio de comer… eso no se hace hija- maldito perro.

¿después de lo que le hiciste a mis padres me pides ser fiel a ti?- espeté con rabia.

¿Qué hago para ayudarte?- preguntó Ben, solo negué.

Te mataré…- susurré para que no se espantara aún más el muchacho y terminara desmayándose.

Eso quiero verlo- agregó burlonamente el hombre.

Falta poco, así que aprovecha tu vida hijo de perra- agregué perdiendo la paciencia.

¿Me amenazas sin tenerla en tus manos?- y mi cuerpo se congeló.

¿Qué dices?- pregunté nerviosa.

La tenemos mi amor, así que no nos amenaces o podrías no verla jamás en la vida- comencé a respirar más rápido.

Mentira- susurré aferrando una de mis manos a mi pierna.

¿Cariño…? ¿Puedes dirigirte a tu hermana?- mi corazón palpitaba a más no poder.

Bella…- susurró avergonzada.

Ángela…- susurré dándome por vencido.

Lo siento tanto… quería llegar con Ben y Dimitri no me quería llevar, sabía que tu me encontrarías ahí… perdóname- aferré mis manos a mi cabeza.

¿Dónde está Ángela?- preguntó Ben de forma desesperada.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunté sabiendo lo que se me venía.

A ti- agregó Aro muy suelto de cuerpo.

Iré no te preocupes- pero no podía ir sola porque o si no nos mataría a las dos, pensé en Ben pero él era un inocente, no quería que corriera con la misma suerte que Hunter.

¡NOOOOO!- gritó mi hermana.

¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Jake y se sintió un sonido sordo.

Iré, no la dañes- susurré.

¿Qué le hacen?- preguntó otra vez casi intentando quitarme el teléfono esta vez.

Ben…- susurró mi hermana.

Vendrás sola, si me entero que intentas engañarme Ángela muere, lo tienes claro ¿verdad?- suspiré.

Claro- después de eso ambos cortamos la comunicación.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde esta Ángel?- se notaba verdaderamente angustiado.

En peligro- miré mi pierna, tendría que aguantarme el dolor, estaba contra el tiempo.

Todo esto es tu culpa- me gritó con ahínco, tenía valor.

Lo sé- me acomodé para desabrochar mi pantalón, el muchacho se sonrojó al ver mi intensión, saqué un cuchillo y sin pensarlo enterré la punta para sacar la bala, aguanté el grito, no podía entrar en shock.- ¿me puedes facilitar algunas cosas para curarme? No quiero desangrarme antes de rescatarla- sin decirme nada subió la escalera, minutos después estaba con un bolso botiquín entre sus manos. Aguantando la respiración eché alcohol sobre la herida y debo admitir que me ardió hasta el alma, esperé unos minutos y mientras que soplaba para que se me pasara mi teléfono volvió a sonar.

¿Dónde estas?- preguntó Dimitri.

En casa de Ben… un auto me dio en la pierna- no quería decirle que Aro tenía a Ángela porque partiría sin mi en su encuentro, eso solo me jugaría en contra.

Por dios… pero ¿Cómo estás?- corté un trozo de gasa y la puse sobre la herida y la pegué con cinta especial.

Mejor…- susurré.

¿Angie estaba ahí?- suspiré otra vez.

No…- dije cortante.

¿sabes donde está?- curioseo.

Si…- suspiró- ¿sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?- quizás fuese mi última instancia para decírselo.

No como yo te amo- cerré los ojos frustrada, sabía que me amaba y me dolía que lo hiciera, porque yo no era buena para nadie.- Te entregarás ¿verdad?- tenía que hacerlo, yo ya no tenía porque luchar, mi hermana tenía muchas cosas que vivir al lado de este muchacho aún.

Si Dimitri y te quiero suplicar que no vallas, si me amas de verdad no vallas…- después de eso le colgué, me daba pena hablar con él.- me tengo que ir- le dije al muchacho.

Te quiero acompañar- sonreí.

Le dije al único hombre que podría ayudarme que no fuese ¿Qué te hace pensar que te llevaría a ti? Eres un estorbo y si no quieres a tu familia en problemas, si no los quieres poner en peligro quédate aquí, Ángela sabe cuidarse muy bien sola…- decidí que era hora de partir pero necesitaba pedirle un favor antes.- ¿aún quieres a mi hermana?- pasaron unos 5 segundos de pensarlo hasta que se rindió.

La amo, Bella… la amo con mi alma- sonreí.

Quizás sea injusto pedirte que estés con ella si ya estas con otra chica- pero negó.

Es mentira- y volví a sonreír.

Protégela- le pedí- dale lo que todos le hemos negado… dale una bella familia, ámala cada día más por favor- asintió- gracias por quererla tanto Ben… gracias por perdonar mi error, porque fui yo quien la alejó de ti, ella suplicaba por ti, pero yo la amenacé con hacerte desaparecer- sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido- perdón… solo… solo ámala y protégela- asintió y después de besar con cariño su mejilla me fui al encuentro con mi destino, tenía que sacrificarme para brindarle una vida a la personita que más amaba en esta vida.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola chicas… ayer me acabo de enterar por Hildiux que hay una muchacha llamada Reneesme Vulturi que me plagio mi historia Una nueva oportunidad, fue tan patuda que con el mismo nombre de la historia y el mismo nombre del capitulo lo subió y realmente no se que hacer, lleva solo un capitulo pero siento tanta rabia que e llegado a pensar en suspender todas mis historias para por si acaso hay alguien más que este subiendo mis historias como suyas se jodan… de verdad chicas no tengo idea que hacer, le deje un RR y e mandaba mensajes a su privado, ella dice que subirá capítulos mes a mes y me doy cuenta que si ella lo hace yo no tengo nada que hacer… como ya les dije me da rabia y me da pena porque a las personas que nos gusta escribir dedicamos mucho tiempo a esto como para que venga una persona tan cara dura y ocupe nuestras ideas y vilmente nos publique como una creación de ellas es una falta de respeto absoluta, así que de verdad chicas es una pena pero estoy pensando seriamente no seguir ni una de mis historias… de ante mano sin aún tener una idea fija en mente me despido y les doy las gracias a las muchas muchachas que me siguen de forma respetuosa… RENEESME VULTURI SI TE LLEGA ESTE MENSAJE TE PIDO UNA VEZ MÁS POR FAVOR QUE BAJES MI HISTORIA, QUE RESPETES LA ORIGINALIDAD DE LAS PERSONAS Y COMIENCES A CREAR POR TI MISMA…

Teresa o EsmedeCullen


End file.
